A Soldier's Metal
by Starlytenightmaren
Summary: The war against Nightmare is a harsh one. Lives get lost, and life goes on. Meta Knight has so much work to do before his plans can even begin to unfold. Kirby is showing the best promise, King Dedede is in over his head, and Galacta Knight is still adjusting to the times. Everyone needs the indigo soldier, but can he balance all this on top of lingering grief?
1. Chapter 1

A Soldier's Metal  
Chapter 1: Knights of the Star Table

Lights shot through the black void as fast as the Steerstars riding through them. The racing course known as Light, was buzzing with it's racers. Kirby was showing Prince Fluff how to use the vehicle, along with his own world. The prince was flabbergasted at the velocity they were rushing into so casually. Kirby could only giggle as the prince gave a small cry from the thrill.

The other Star Warriors were also racing; they all appeared like Kirby in body, differentiating with personality and color variants: red, yellow, blue, green, purple, white, and brown.

"Yo, I'm gonna drill you!" The red one warned the leading Kirby and Prince Fluff. The two gasped at the closeness of the impending buster-drill and quickly drifted away to avoid it. The red Star Warrior grinned and veered in with the attack.

Prince Fluff was clutching a Steerstar for dear life whilst Kirby sped up with a speed boost from a fallen object. With a quick ding from the bell, Kirby and Prince Fluff had won the race.

Kirby quickly stopped the Steerstar, jumping down to observe a very dazed monarch stumble to the glowing ground. The young warrior helped his friend stand up with a smile. The others joined them as a round of cheers echoed from their innocent voices, bounding around the neon-lit walls.

"Hey, Prince Fluff, you wanna try by yourself? We'll go easy on you." The yellow warrior beamed with an eagerness, grinning kindly.

Prince Fluff nodded in his dizziness, losing balance. A tug from Kirby's little arms reassured the prince he would not fall without a fight from his powerful friend.

"I say we give him a few seconds, guys." The green warrior chuckled as the white warrior poked the royal's back playfully. "Poor guy's not used to being anything more than string!"

In the distance, Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were observing the whole scene from a stream of light in the distance, overseeing the Light Course from the Top Ride sector of the Air Ride city. "Ho, those children are having the time of their lives, aren't they, Meta?" Galacta Knight stretched his wings out of built up stiffness from being folded for too long. White plumage caught itself in the dying breeze, intertwining with the ghost of a race.

"They might be planning to let Prince Fluff try on his own..." A chuckle escaped Meta Knight's caged lips. "Poor soul."

"Indeed." Galacta Knight turned to Meta Knight with amusement glittering in his ruby eyes. "That young prince hath better learn quickly."

The indigo knight kept his eyes on the activity below him. "But... it's good training for all of them. They are learning to move at high speeds, and think on their feet. They are also learning how to use their Warpstars correctly… They will need that for the future." Meta Knight's voice quieted down slightly.

Galacta Knight tilted his head in curiosity. "Well, certainly… until they get their wings."

Meta Knight's eyes shifted to a thoughtful green, Galacta Knight opening his mouth to prompt his thoughts, but Meta Knight chuckled suddenly, silencing the other's unborn sentence.

"Here they come."

"Hey, Sir Knights!" A squeak made the two jump down to the course, landing atop of solid nothingness with a small tink rebounding from their armor. "We're going to the Nebula Belt next! Prince Fluff is going to try a Turbo Star!" The blue warrior chirped excitedly.

"Wanna come watch us again? Oh, please, Sir Knights?" Innocent eyes begged for a 'yes', followed by eight extra pairs of silent beggars.

Meta Knight was about to answer, but was cut off by an angel's wing practically smothering him. His small arms tried pushing the pure plumage away without avail. The children giggled briefly at the scene. "We will, little ones. But, Meta and I have something to small to take care of." Galacta Knight had such a playful aura on him with his actions.

However, the young group looked disappointed. Their eyes were all ready to drown themselves in tears until the electric pink knight quickly spoke up. "I promise it will be quick! T is upon mine honor as a Sir." Galacta Knight gave a small bow with his wings, freeing Meta Knight to slap him with his more nightly pair. He laughed at the revenge-seeker.

The children giggled at the subtle spat between the respectable warriors. Thankfully, they were easy to pacify.

"C'mon guys, let's go! Sirs never break their promises!" The yellow Star Warrior reassured everyone with the obvious knowledge. The smaller warriors all gave a quick nod of agreement, before dragging the poor prince to the Air Ride section. It was not long before they were out of sight, and the two knights were alone in the darkness of Light.

Meta Knight watched Galacta expectantly. "So, what is it that we need to take care of, Galacta?"

Galacta Knight took his mask off, sighing briefly. His fair face was so much like Kirby's, he could easily have been mistaken for the young boy's older self. Yet, it had it's own unique appeal of grace and allure that was too far from Kirby's innocence. It far was too devious for its own good.

It wasn't until those lips spouted words that Meta Knight's attention was back on his question's answer. "Hey, Meta… Art thou alright? Your eyes changed into that green. I am unsure if it means anything, but thou art not usually content when it appears." Galacta Knight was just concerned for him.

Meta Knight turned his gaze to the eternally night-stricken sky above the Nebula Belt. The stars glimmered beautifully. "I was just thinking. That's all."

"Hmm…" Galacta Knight was unconvinced.

Meta Knight only sighed, rolling his yellow eyes.

"Meta…" He huffed somewhat irritably. That look changed as quickly as the warrior could stab. With a sneaky swiftness, the angelic soldier swiped Meta Knight's mask playfully. He gleefully jumped away into a graceful float, grinning with a devil's smile.

"Galacta!" Meta Knight sputtered in embarrassment, blue face turning a redder than a Maximum Tomato. He hid his face with a wing desperately, glaring above at the fiend. "Give that back, now! Before someone sees me!"

Galacta Knight giggled, fangs in a teasing show of mischief. "Oh, but Meta, but thee behold f'r fair! T's a sin to encave yond visage! I'll nev'r see wherefore thee like not who is't thou art!" His voice teased with words that showed his age.

Not caring about the comments about not liking how he looked, Meta Knight gripped at his sword, Galaxia. He made an attempt to try and slap the mask away from Galacta Knight's hands, but the other immediately retaliated with his lance. "Ho, we spar together. You expected that to work on me, fusty friend?" They clanged their weapons together before Meta Knight's wings finally brought him up to let their weapons clash in the air.

"Galacta, you're technically older than me." Meta Knight was still reddened from frustration and embarrassment. "No one will take me seriously like this! Give it back! Now!"

Galacta Knight smiled at Meta Knight's easy torment as they flew up higher, both flying up to the starry skies glittering above. "At least I don't act like my age, fusty sir!" Galacta Knight laughed to himself, never taking his cherry eyes off the flustered Meta Knight.

The indigo warrior flew straight at him, making a quick spiral over and returning underneath. Galacta Knight twisted himself in the air to gently poke Meta Knight as a joke. He didn't want this game to have blood. Not for this. Such a thing was solely for the war.

Meta Knight reacted with a grip on his wing, the scales turning into the velvet fabric of his cape, tossing it over himself like a cocoon. He became black as the sky, vanishing completely, much to Galacta Knight's excitement.

"Ho! I love this trick! Cometh out, cometh out, wherev'r thou art..." The electric pink Star Warrior scanned the area, awaiting his battle partner to reappear for a counterstrike. "Cometh out, Meta…"

A shadowy movement ensnared his visionary senses, white gloves gripping Galacta's wings firmly, bending them painlessly inward into their relaxed position. A flustered ancient knight squirmed at his failure to detect Meta Knight as they fell through the beautiful void of lights. Meta Knight's own set of wings slowed down their fall, though there was still enough wind for Galacta Knight to feel the rushed warning of hitting the ground.

"Ho, ho! Meta! You win!" Galacta Knight huffed with a fit of laughter, feeling the air escape him. Meta Knight was not going to release him. He was awaiting complete submission; he wanted his mask back. The angel rolled his eyes, speaking in the defeated tone of a child being scolded by a parental figure. "Fine! Thee winneth!" The silver mask was freed, the force of their fall pushing it higher than the duo were.

Meta Knight immediately shot up for it, catching it in his hands and placing it back on. He glared down at an eye-rolling knight putting on his own mask.

"Cometh, Meta, let's go join up with the children." Flapping his graceful plumes, Galacta Knight gestured for Meta Knight to join him a dance-like flight to the Air Ride sector.

As they flew through the black cosmos of streaming glows, Galacta Knight dove down in a sea of white feathers to join the race upon the interstellar lights. Meta Knight uttered a chuckle at his companion's spontaneous antics.

The strongest warrior in the entire galaxy behaved like such a child; the darker knight often wondered how he had managed to keep so avoidant of seriousness with their grim circumstances of being soldiers. He scratched the thought away, wanting to observe the reaction of the young soldiers below his luminous perch. The ancient warrior was planning something interesting, that much he could tell.

Vibrations radiated from Meta Knight's position, making him feel the itch to join as well. The machines were so fast, making the wind absolutely restless. Machine roared with their passing. Perhaps another day, the old knight would race with them.

"Hey, Sir Galacta Knight!" The brown child smiled and waved as the senior knight flew next to the children in the race.

Galacta Knight waved a quick greeting, pulling ahead of the everyone. "Hey! That's cheating! You didn't start with us!" The wind muffled the distressed words. Galacta Knight seemed to be challenging the little warriors' skills in his own, fun mannerism.

"Can thou defeat me?!" He summoned a pretend evil laugh summoned by his lungs. The children all looked bewildered by the frightening sound, most quickly remembering that it was Galacta Knight, the fun knight. It was safe. "Come and defeat me, if you can!" He chuckled once more, removing some of his darker tones, guiltily aware he startled them.

"Get him! Nightmare possessed him!" The red warrior made a game of it, revving up a rental Wheelie.

"You're going down, Sir Galacta Knight! We'll beat you!" A shout came from behind, the white Star Warrior grinning with confidence upon his Warpstar.

Galacta Knight laughed more happily, giving the little ones a challenge by speeding up slightly. His flight was backwards, leering at the racing ability of Kirby and his friends. One by one, they passed through an artifical Ability-Changer, each gaining something to use against him.

Galacta Knight put on some more acting when he loudly spoke, "Such foolishness! You dare to think you stand a chance against me? I am Nightmare, your NME!" Continuing his joke of a performance and flight pattern, he observed changes of flame, sparks, sleep, bomb, needle, bird, ice, and mike.

Kirby had gotten the Mike Ability, shaking up the entire course with his horrible, off-key singing. Galacta Knight cringed in the air, wings stiffened from such painfully out of tune singing.

The red Star Warrior pulled ahead as swift as Dynablade's flight. The rash warrior released a few embers to stagger the rest of the competition. The oldest warrior had to swerve away ungracefully to avoid burning his precious plumage.

Galacta Knight snorted as the bells went off, declaring the red child had won. Machines sped past his landing spot on the glittering floor, making the knight smile at the resourcefulness of the children.

Kirby came in second, followed by the yellow warrior trying to zap him, blue's needles shooting in a frenzy, green's bomb exploding, purple sleeping, white simply racing, and brown's shiver-worthy ice. The pink soldier grinned beneath his crossed mask. "My... they hath beaten me…" A chuckle escaped his breath as he walked over to the children, realizing one was missing. "Ho, where is Prince Fluff?" Galacta Knight scratched his horn. "I did not see him at all during the race..."

Kirby looked like worry had just dawn on him. The poor boy twisted in every direction to locate his friend.

They all heard a small cough from a very wobbly prince, falling over his Turbo Star. "Prince Fluff! Art thou alright?" Galacta Knight was ready to scold some children with the true fury of Nightmare, each gulping out nervousness.

Kirby ran with the group to see if the prince was alright.

"We just raced!" The brown one frowned in concern. "I swear, Sir Galacta Knight!"

"Did our abilities hit him!? Perhaps we shouldn't have used them…" The young yellow soldier frowned.

The white warrior bit his lip. "Oh no, what if he's deaf from Kirby's Mike!?"

"We were all hit with that and we were fine, Popopo!" The red warrior corrected the other.

Kirby flinched at the possibility that he caused his friend harm. "Poyo!"

Prince Fluff shook his head slowly, laughing softly. "Ignition... So much spinning... You were all so fast...! My heart-strings couldn't take it." The others didn't know whether to laugh or to remained stunned at the explaination. "But I'll be ready next time! Hehe... I'm not going to lose to Kirby again!"

It was then the yellow child took note that someone else was missing. "Hey... Sir Galacta Knight… where is Sir Meta Knight?"

Galacta Knight snapped out of the moment and noticed the younger Star Warrior was right. "Uh... Well Keeby… I guess he left already... Whither didst he wend?" He commented to himself, disappointed Meta Knight didn't wait for him.

Turning to the children, he spoke with the more modern tongue, "Well, who would like some food?"

"Meta Knight, would you? Please?" Silica and Knuckle Joe each gave a pleading smile to the old Star Warrior. They were lucky to have caught the old soldier while he was away from the others. What they wanted of him, he wasn't really in the mood to share.

"Of course I would join you and Knuckle Joe to honor Garlude and Jecra. I was planning on going myself sometime… I'm… certain they would have wanted me to accompany you." His cape was wrapped around him protectively as he gazed down at the two teens from a higher stream of solid light. His eyes gave a small glow of green. "This gives me an excuse to do so, without his majesty believing I'm doing anything suspicious, I suppose." The duo beamed brighter than the Nebula Belt in enthusiasm. "When will we go?"

"Dusk, tomorrow." Knuckle Joe turned to Silica. "It feels right for it to be around that time... Y'know?" The young fighter shrugged questionably, a little unsure of how to express what he meant.

Silica understood, responding with a nod and smile. "Yes. We'll be at Joe's house... It's near Kabu's Valley. I'm staying there, since I don't really have a home in Pupuland." The female's eyes hastily left the boy watching her for approval, setting her sights on the knight above.

Meta Knight jumped down in front of the two, Silica's expression reflecting a thought process. Yellow eyes blinked in a snickering fashion, guessing what was going on. He had seen enough in his life to tell where the duo were headed at this point in their lives. It was cute to watch his two deceased friends' children getting along so well.

"So, what do soldiers normally bring to this sort of thing? Food? Flowers? Swords? Shields? Or...?" Knuckle Joe asked with no notice to the young dame's reaction to their eye-lock momentary.

"Typically, when Star Warriors die during battle, there is no real ceremony because we're busy trying to keep alive, ourselves. Anything would be a pleasant luxury." Meta Knight gave a slight shrug, regretfully recalling his fallen friends' lack of a real funeral. Jecra's body was luckily buried, though Garlude's body being left in a cave to rot away with a Demon Beast. Any Star Warrior was usually just remembered by their comrades and their families given notice upon the earliest convenience. The teenagers certainly knew the last part well enough.

Knuckle Joe and Silica nodded in understanding, both turning to leave.

The spiky-haired battler paused in his exit, fist hitting the palm of his other hand. "Oh... Meta Knight, would you mind coming with us to my house for a second?" Knuckle Joe turned back around to face his father's close friend.

"What for?" Meta Knight was curious as to why the tough adolescent needed his presence. Galacta Knight would probably be upset that he was left behind, but if the teen soldiers needed him, he couldn't really refuse them.

Garlude and Jecra would probably rise up and haunt him if he ignored their parentless children.

Knuckle Joe gave a slightly nervous, yet somewhat sad chuckle. "Sooo… you remember that old amulet my father gave you to give me? Well, I found some old photos I think you should see. I did some digging around in my house, since my dad apparently sent photos to my mom to show me." He smiled a with a sad understanding of something, arm reaching behind his head. "She… um... never really let me see them though… So they're new to me, since she's gone now. There's a lot with you in them, Meta Knight."

"...Alright, I'll come." Meta Knight answered quietly, feeling a little guilt prick at his heart. He knew all too well why Knuckle Joe's mother didn't like him. Galacta Knight would also have to live without him for a few hours. That was at least manageable on his end, surely.

He began to follow Silica and Knuckle Joe with the small clanking of his armored feet against the spacial floor.

The two teens grinned in victory, both giving each other a high-five.

"It seems you two have certainly bonded since you both tried to kill Kirby and myself." Meta Knight's voice caused the two to quickly separate, bringing about embarrassed laughter. Silica smiled with a sugar-sweet expression, and Knuckle Joe rubbed under his nose.

"Hey, Meta Knight," The power-snow girl caught the warrior's attention, "Could you tell us something about you and our parents?" She looked to the nearby boy, silently hoping for Knuckle Joe to ask as well.

The boy did so, giving a curt nod in support of the idea. Meta Knight couldn't resist the eyes of wonder they gave him; he knew they hardly knew their parents the way he did. It was a shame too. Their parents were such great warriors, and wonderful people. It was a shame for them to grow up without them.

It was hard to say no.

"Very well. A story for the walk, I suppose." Meta Knight hummed, thinking of something appropriate to tell. There was a lot he would need to omit, seeing as he went through hell and back with their parents many times.

Of course there were moments on cloud nine Meta Knight was certain he didn't need to talk about to either of them. Especially Knuckle Joe.  
The adolescent warriors grinned at their glory of a second victory, each falling back to Meta Knight's sides. Enthusiastic interest gleamed in both of their curious eyes. Ears were attentive and their breaths seemed to be held in anticipation, the two blinking when the deep voice of the soldier spoke as he walked.

"This was around the time your mother was new in the army, Silica; Jecra, Knucke Joe's father, and I had just met her." Silica smiled brightly at her mother's name, Knuckle Joe giving the same reaction to his father's name. "Jecra and I, being seniors for a few years, were showing the new Star Warrior recruits how to use Sword Beam… that was the start of Garlude's friendship with us, as I knew Jecra for a few years prior to her joining..."

Sir Arthur, leader of the Star Warriors was giving drills for swordplay. The newest Star Warriors lined against one side of the training arena, each trying the best to appear presentable to the more senior soldiers in the facility.

The experienced warriors arched against the other side, barely concerned for first impressions. No eyes wavered when Sir Arthur spoke, every breathing being completely attentive to his word and movements.

"Alright, Sir Falspar would you kindly show the others the move I was explaining earlier?"

The named knight did not speak as he walked over to the battling arena. He shut an eye, taking a few steps back. Sir Arthur silently ordered the others to make room with a simple gesture.

Falspar swiftly jumped into the air, spinning rapidly before unleashing his sword. It gave a brilliant radiance before the very light itself began cutting through the straw target. Wind kicked up the remains, causing the newer soldiers to raise their arms to protect their eyes.

The senior soldiers smiled lightly at their reactions, completely unfazed by the flying remains.

Sir Arthur observed, before silently walking to Falspar. "And that was a low-energy Sword Beam. Well done in not breaking anything more than what was needed." He congratulated the other Star Warrior with a gentle pat on the shoulder.

Falspar nodded in thanks, moving back in line to listen to their leader. He casually fist bumped Meta Knight on his way back in, aloof and pleased with himself.

"The full extent of the Sword Beam allows for much more destruction and devastation; a useful tactic when faced with many of Nightmare's Demon Beasts." Sir Arthur paid Falspar's nature no mind. He was used to it. He continued his lecture with his violet eyes scanning the newcomers. "However, this attack does not have friendly fire. It will harm anyone around, including fellow Star Warriors and civilians. Exercise caution."

He walked over to the more advanced warriors. They gave more casual smiles, knowing how their commanding officer worked. They didn't need to impress him anymore. Most didn't ever really have to.

"Your fellow Star Warrior seniors will spar with you to help you learn! Pick whomever you'd like; they will be your mentor for the next week." A gloved hand raised turning to the newer group. "Next week's training will be about utilizing the environment and undergoing assignments; we will be going through a review for the older warriors as well, and the newer soldiers will be given the rain course. Master the Sword Beam as taught, and using your swords in battle will be like an extension of your own arm." Sir Arthur took his own sword out, pointing at the to-be trained warriors before him, as the others saluted. He began smiling at the ones who knew him, walking off to the side to observe.

"So... which one do you want, Mety?" Jecra whispered to Meta Knight, still in their wall-bound line-up. There was a mischievous grin on his face, eyelids lowering in his devious comments towards the ordeal. "That cute pink one? Maybe that green guy with all the beef? Oooh, oh, I know! That big blue one with the big muscles!" His grin widened as the yellow eyes watched him, body remaining still as statue. "Or maybe you want a lady?" His cheekiness didn't stop.

"Whichever one approaches me." Meta Knight muttered back with honest disinterest, watching the younger warriors take their pick in cautious approach. "Either way, we have to teach someone for the next while."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Jecra rolled his eyes behind his mask, unamused from Meta Knight's lack of response.

"Relax, Jecra, Meta's probably just mad because he hasn't had his ice cream yet," Falspar quietly joked, earning a roaring laugh from the larger warrior. Meta Knight drew his sword to playfully have at the other, but the cheeky green fighter ran off before he could even try. "Byyyeeee!"

"Falspar, you bastard!" Meta Knight chuckled. He watched the other dash right to a new warrior and casually chat away. The indigo soldier huffed, hearing Jecra's laughter die down.

"Hey, Mety, there's a pretty, purple lady. I think she's looking at you! Ohhh man, you're going to make me so jealous!" The larger warrior teased playfully. "You're gonna break my heart."

Meta Knight sighed both amusingly and irritably at Jecra's silly banter. "Shut up."

Jecra snorted quietly at Meta Knight's reaction. "Whaaaaat?" He started poking the rather soft soldier next to him. "Man, you're so wound up today! It's called a joke-there's no way she'll be as pretty,-" The finger poking gave a gentle caress, gaining the a golden, softer gaze, "-or as sweet as me." The blond smiled behind steel, Meta Knight doing the same.

The hand was playfully swatted away by the a great wing, earning a teasing growl from Jecra as he swatted back. "C'mon, Mety. You know it's true!" He snickered, getting another beat from the giant appendage. "Is that really what's eating you? Not enough ice cream? I'll give you some later, I swear!"

The antics were noticed by the female approaching Meta Knight. Her expression was of confusion, as soldiers were legendary for their serious, machine-like outlooks. She saw two playful friends in a world of carnage and death, wondering what exactly she was getting into.

"Shut up, Jecra!" Meta Knight tried to fight the pink trying to infect his eyes. "She'll think we're making fun of her. Go off and get your own! Go make me jealous!" His voice changed to a calm challenge with the return of his usual yellow.

"You're on!" Jecra folded his arms in acceptance, winking at Meta Knight. "I'll try not to make you miss me too much, Meta." Cheeky attitude filled his sentence as the warrior approached.

"Um... excuse me…?" The girl blinked awkwardly, slowly to beginning to regret her selection. The lavender female caught their loose attention, both eyeing her curiously. "Uh, you're Sir Meta Knight, right? Would you do me the honor of being my mentor?" The voice seemed confidant, though unsure; something common and unsurprising in the latest generation of Star Warriors.

Meta Knight gave a polite bow, Jecra's hidden grin burning behind him as he waved a impish goodbye. It was intentionally ignored by the older soldier, as his greeting was a forced polite set of words as he spoke. "Yes, of course. I am Meta Knight. And you are, ma'am?"

"My name is Garlude. Shall we?" She smiled in hopes of a good impression, ready to take her sword out at any moment to impress the senior.

Meta Knight walked her to the end of the training area, taking out his own sword. "Let's begin with an introduction." He swiped his sword into hers, giving a small clank in the air. Garlude did not argue, but instead focused on watching Meta Knight's methods.

Meta Knight began pressing his sword with a little more strength, testing out how much physical capacity she had. She looked down to her feet, searching for an opening; that gave away her physique was not entirely the best; it was not uncommon in females of most species.

Garlude did attempt to press back, giving a twist and rearing her blade to Meta Knight's in return. "How is that...?" She smiled lightly, breathing more heavily from their clash. Meta Knight chuckled at her confidence.

"You have much yet to learn..." He shifted his sword, jerking it to hit Garlude's hand, knocking her sword away. She staggered, opposite hand on her wrist in both stun and mild pain. The silver blade Meta Knight held was pointed at her neck, ready for a quick stab. There was a low laughter from him, shifting the sharper end to face upwards. "Had I used the thinner side of the blade, your hand would have been sliced off."

Garlude was speechless as the sword lowered. Yellow eyes grew serious, along with voice. "This is a small taste of what the battles are like. Never let your guard down and never allow your confidence to overrule your judgement; I can not stress that rule enough, otherwise you'll die. The enemy will use any tactic he can, and will kill you if given the chance. Nightmare is nothing to laugh at."

The blue knight suddenly stabbed the ground, hopping up onto his silver sword's hilt. Garlude twitched at the sudden motion, in awe at Meta Knight's balance before frowning at her failure.

Green eyes glowed before gazing back to the younger soldier in neutral yellow. He had hoped that his tone of voice did not completely crush her enthusiasm.

"...And, you'll teach me all these things?" Garlude picked up her fallen blade, casting aside the painfully sickly feeling of being scolded, preparing herself for another match.

The knight smiled beneath his mask, glad she had not give up. He could feel the crestfallen voice wanting badly to redeem itself. Her passion for joining the war shouldn't be shattered so soon. If it broke this early and easily, she wasn't suited for this.

"I don't plan on dying without taking Nightmare to the very hell he's made every planet he's touched." She announced more fiercely. The fire in her was pretty strong.

Meta Knight chuckled at her eagerness to learn. "I won't, today. I was ordered to simply teach some basics that will lead you up to Sword Beam."

Jumping down and removing the blade from the terrain, he demonstrated a quick slicing movement. "The Sword Beam is like an extension to your blade; as Sir Arthur explained. You can't think of it as a separate being-it's like wielding a dual-bladed sword. Both are two pieces of the same whole." He sliced the air once more, watching a small beam of light cutting another target.

"It takes practice to create the extension, as well as it's size. Normally, it is quite big in length; reaching to approximately 25 meters in length. To make it smaller is a challenge in itself. Shattering a mountain is a simple task with the force of Sword Beam, but a dummy like this is a good way to exercise control in proportion."

He a skillful cut in the air, leaving a little mark on the straw dummy across the area. With the sword still in the air, the yellow eyes were on Garlude, voice calm as the expert he was. "I have already mastered this. Performing both versions is as natural as breathing-soon, you will be able to do the same, with enough time and patience."

"So, by making it small, I'll lessen the chances of hurting one of my fellow Star Warriors, right?" Her question was followed with a practice attempt of the slicing action. She did not expect any lights to glitter upon her first trial, calmly swinging once more with more added power. A sound reverberated through the training center as it touched the ground with it's weight.

Meta Knight nodded, putting his sword back in the ground to stand on once more. He wrapped himself tightly in his cape and watched her.

Garlude watched for his approval of her swing. His eyes seemed distant, though his observation of her efforts told her enough. "Alright, Sir Meta Knight..."

Noticing her slowing down as she breathed, he gave a firm and simple command. "Practice the swings."

"Yes, sir!" Following the what she was told, she began raising her sword and cutting the air. She seemed interested in conversation pass the time. "Hey, your species ages oddly-" She gave a small grunt from her sword slash."-I can never tell how exactly old you all are. I heard Sir Arthur is the oldest, but he hardly looks differently from the rest of you. Is it cosmetics?" Wind whipped at the metal slicing it, giving faint sounds that kept the elder's attention.

"I suppose that's my secret, isn't it?" He kept his tone friendly, as he answered her questions, returning to a seriousness when the lesson was at hand. "Keep swinging, ma'am."

Garlude grinned at his formality. "Just… Garlude! And… yeah, I suppose! It'd be a nice thing to know; I'm pretty sure my daughter will be asking that question one day when I get back." A swift cut was performed in the chilled, evening air.

"You have a daughter?" Meta Knight was a little surprised.

He was certainly aware Jecra had a son. However, his child was living with his mother-most females who ever dared to set foot in the army were either without partners, or mourning their family with a lust for revenge.

Meta Knight has assumed she was under the latter category, as it was far more common for males to join the battle for their more naturally-given strength. They were typically built to be stronger in most dimorphic species he had seen in his lifetime.

Garlude noticed his moment of pondering, laughing to herself. "Bet you're wondering what a mother like me is doing in the army, huh? I'll tell you if you tell me. Answer my question and I'll answer yours?" She teased with her own flavor of friendly. "It's only fair, wouldn't you agree, sir?"

Meta Knight chuckled at her playfulness, knowing she was going to fit right in with this merry band of misfit soldiers. "Alright. The secret? It's a Slow aging process. Currently I'm 49, 985... I'll be 49, 986 soon."

She quickly stopped, both to catch her breath and to gawk at Meta Knight's answer. The look of disbelief on her face caused the knight's eyes to turn pink from internal amusement. He tried to contain his internalized laughter.

"You... can't... be serious..." The lilac female panted, leaning against her weapon.

Meta Knight unfurled his cape, casually tossing a water bottle to the mystified Garlude. "I wish I wasn't. Oh, and no cosmetics. Sorry. I'm all-natural." The rosy eyes returned to their golden neutrals. "Your turn, Galude."

"Air first, you old geezer. Air... is nice. Water too." Garlude panted again, before drinking the cool liquid away, making the bottle appear as though it were imploding.

Clearing her throat she summarized her reasons with a strained voice. "My husband… he was killed by a Demon Beast. My little girl is all I have left, and I refuse to just wait around until another monster comes for us. I'm going to make Nightmare regret the day he terrorized my home, and killed my husband." Her grip on her sword tightened as she thought of the subject. The despairing rage was clearly written on her tightened face.

No one came here without some kind of baggage.

"Where is your daughter now?" Meta Knight was curious for the little one.

Garlude's mood returned to a more positive appearance at his questioning manner, shoving her darker thoughts away. She picked up her sword and skimmed it's flat side with her slim finger, watching the knight's mask-covered face with a bittersweet glance.

"She's with a friend. She lives on a different planet that has yet to be terrorized by Nightmare's monsters. I'm hoping to end this all quickly-I want my baby girl to grow up in a world of peace... not a hellish blood bath. She deserves a chance to be happy and to live without fear-unlike Nightmare. I'll make him regret everything he's done."

"I agree. The sooner, the better." A sadder tone swamped over Meta Knight. The cape changed into dark wings with a shake of his body. It was time to practice, not gossip. "Now, try again, but this time, feel an extended blade and hit the target. Become one with the blade-try to use Mushin, if it'll make it easier. I want you to have a spark of light before we end the day."

"Yes, sir!" She nodded, obeying his commands for fiercely. There was some smiling at the wings, finding him to be more and more interesting.

"Home sweet home!" Knuckle Joe whistled happily, opening the wooden door. "Now for those photographs..." He raced into a different part of the cluttered house, leaping over some scattered papers and small trinkets across the floor.

Silica and Meta Knight awkwardly sat down in the junkyard of a living room. It was full of little bits and pieces of items left behind by Knuckle Joe's parents. The whole house appeared to have been attacked by an army of Demon Beasts from the mess. Meta Knight immediately recognized Jecra's objects and family photographs on some dusty shelves.

Silica briefly smiled at the colorful decorations melding with the grey pictures on the plastered walls. Christmas lights that encircled the area twinkled and glistened around a few frames, intertwined with some feathers from beasts. Both noted that the boy was not particularly tidy, Silica leaning on her arm with an unimpressed gaze.

The indigo soldier drifted his attention to a cleaner section of the room; the shelves. Two sepia photos were placed side-by-side, incense burning between the two. It gave a kind, but strong scent of vanilla.

Jecra and the woman that gave birth to Knuckle Joe were both together, smiling behind the open glass. Pity was over the warrior's thoughts, wondering if the boy's mother would have hated him for being so close to her husband. It was a same Knuckle Joe's mother was no longer around to find out.

"Hey, Meta Knight..." Silica kicked an empty soda can under a mahogany coffee table with a quiet mutter.

The knight's attention wavered like a moth to a brightness, feeling a little grief returning to him. Turning to face the girl, he noticed her expression was as serious as her mother's temperament in the past. Meta Knight flinched at the noticeable resemblance, keeping himself collected.

He prompted her to speak what she wanted to say with a small head movement. "What do you think happens when we die?"

The illusion of laughter was echoing in Meta Knight's mind, as though Nightmare himself was mocking him from afar. The Star Warrior blinked in the process of the question's answer. "I never gave it much thought, as it cannot be proven. Until we die ourselves, all we can do is move on until it is our turn to know."

White gloves covered his mask, pearly fangs biting his lip. Though his lifespan has been long, and his bonds with Sir Arthur's circle of knights was strong, Jecra and Garlude were incredibly dear friends. In the grand scheme of his life, it had only felt like so long ago they were alive and well.

Coming to terms with their deaths was quite a few years behind him, but it didn't mean it still didn't hurt to think of them. There was a sort of fickleness from being around so many things that captivated his memory-it bothered him, and yet, it was calming at the same time.

Meta Knight kept himself neutral, silently noting he would find a solitary moment to gather his thoughts, and possibly take care of his issues alone. With a soft breath, he released the bud of stress taking form, turning it into his hand gripping the couch cushion.

He did still miss those two deeply, even if he knew he would have eventually outlived them.

Silica bit her lip, giving guilty eyes from her question. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean..." She gulped, Meta Knight shaking off her apology with a wave of his hand.

"You have every right to ask, Silica, as you have your mother and father gone. Knuckle Joe has the same rights as well. I am fine, don't worry." His words were soft-spoken, Silica placing a hand on Meta Knight's shoulder in sympathy. He knew her mother better than she ever did. She seemed to understand how he would feel.

Even though she had tried to murder him on their first encounter, she certainly had that same fire Garlude had when she convinced Meta Knight to go after Galaxia. The two were relentless and powerful females. They certainly defied their natural disadvantages.

Both suddenly jumped from their seats when a loud bump on the wall was heard, followed by a cheerful expression of finding something. "Aha!" Knuckle Joe raced back, nearly tripping over a lamp cord. "Whoa...! Here they are!"

He set an old shoebox down on the coffee table, tipping over the container to allow the faded memories to pour out, and carefully spread them around for Meta Knight to revisit.

"Wow, you and my dad looked like you guys had fun." Knuckle Joe was correct with such a comment from Silica's eyebrow rising in offense. "Sorry, Silica. I mean, My dad, Dame Garlude, and you sure had fun, right?" An apologetic grin fashioned itself on his pink cheeks as she smiled at the recognition.

The photos showed the trio of warriors in various silly poses and goofy faces. Many of the backgrounds contained distant planets they visited, interesting places, and their more light-hearted moments. There were very few of the photos in regards to actual military work. There was the odd picture of an awarded medal by Sir Arthur, or posing with their weapons. The smiles and hilarity overshadowed them. If one didn't know them, they would have most likely assumed these were photos of casual friends having many vacations, rather than the Star Warrior's finest fighters.

So many smiles. Sweet as the lollipops he made.

Meta Knight felt nostalgic about the pleasant memories flooding back to him. "We did. Too much fun at times... Garlude was always the one to keep us in check." He mused, eyes turning pink. "She always had our backs. Jecra and I were quite the troublemakers back then, especially with Falspar. Though Garlude had her moments as well..." A happier laugh was uttered. "We were the most respectable in the army, but we were also the ones known to cause mayhem with the Star Warrior army. I'm sure Sir Arthur could certainly attest to that."

"Oh, Meta Knight, please continue! The story!" Silica urged, completely enthused with her mother's past. The very idea that the warriors did such things appealed to her; every discription her ears ever heard was that of seriousness and robotic soldiers. The pieces of the past before the three showed otherwise. Part of the words in her request was her attempt to allow Meta Knight to enjoy some more pleasant memories, distracting him from the sadder feelings she induced earlier.

Knuckle Joe also seemed interested in him continuing his incomplete story. "Hey, yeah, continue! Does my dad show up again?" Legs dashed to a chair to hear the story.

He was amused by their excitement at a simple tale of the past. " Yes, he does…Now then… Let's go to the best part." Meta Knight's eyes became pinker at the kind travel through time. "This was just after we were done our training session." Both teens drew themselves closer, completely attentive, holding their breaths excitedly.

"So, how'd you and the babe handle things?" A maskless Jecra teased Meta Knight, munching on a star-shaped sandwich. "Diiid you two have a good time?"

Meta Knight responded by shoving a wing in Jecra's face. He sucked on the straw from his yogurt drink through his metallic mask, ignoring the underlying joke.

"Ahh, I get it! Down, Mety! Down!" The larger warrior was flailing dramatically to create amusement.

Meta Knight furled his wings back, rosy eyes revealing a hidden amusement with silent laughter.

"Well, my bad boy's doing great. He got a few nicks on the dummy. How'd yours do? Seriously. No more wing bitch-slapping," Jecra raised a hand defensively.

"Garlude started getting a little light out of her sword today." Meta Knight bended his napkin, folding it around to make a five-pointed star. He held back a smirk from Jecra's surprised reaction. "She'll be slicing foes soon enough."

"Garlude huh?" Jecra chewed a bit. His interest was only as far as his food was from his mouth. "Speak of the Demon Beast!"

Meta Knight looked away from his mess-hall origami to see Garlude, seating herself down before them.

She smiled at Meta Knight, giving a curt nod to Jecra.

Jecra smirked. "Hey, Meta, you know you shouldn't date coworkers. It never works out." He playfully poked Meta Knight, whilst the blue warrior gave him a swift kick under the table. "Ouch!"

"I'm all too aware." He teased back, eyes still a playful pink.

Jecra laughed as he placed an arm over Meta Knight's shoulder pad. The dark wing folded back into a cape while the other was more relaxed.

"Uhhh... no, we're not dating." Garlude snorted a laugh at the two. "I swear I was looking for Sir Meta Knight, the well-respected Star Warrior, one of Sir Arthur's best. Not a joker with his best friend."

"Well, you found him alright. I'm his best friend. Jecra's the name-you must be this 'Garlude' I've heard so much about." Jecra smirked. "So, what brings a lovely lady like you into a hellhole like this? Do the charms of death by Demon Beast thrill you? 'Cause oh man, that's the way to go!"

Garlude smiled at the charming sarcasm. "Haha, oh yes! Death by Demon Beast. Absolutely thrilling. Sign me the fuck up." Dry words dripped in her speech, and completely took attention away from her sugary smile. "Rather, I wanted to see if Sir Meta Knight would train me a bit more after dinner. I think I'm getting it, but I want to continue working on the Sword Beam, if that's alright."

Meta Knight shook his head. She frowned in disappointed curiosity.

"Jecra and I have... plans tonight." He sounded awkward, making Garlude question what he meant.

"Plans…?" She asked seemingly trying not to offend the senior warriors. "Should I leave you two alone?"

Jecra chuckled at the question. "No, no, you're fine miss Garlude." His head turned away quickly, breath muttering, "Nova, please." Jecra's head returned with an unamused huff from Meta Knight. "Juuust joking. Buuut, if you want, we could tell you what we're up to... if you want in." A devious smirk grew over his violet face.

Garlude leaned in, interested. "Just what in the galaxy what are you two planning?"

"Operation: Candy raid." Jecra spoke lowly to her attentive ears. "Meta and I were going to sneak into the nearby town we're currently docked in and we're planning to get ourselves a big stock of candy. Tomorrow's Meta's birthday-and..."

"I have a bit of a sweet tooth." Meta Knight admitted, finishing Jecra's sentence.

The blond soldier snatched Meta Knight's origami napkin and wiped his mouth of crumbs. "More like a whole mouth of sweet teeth." He laughed in a mischievous manner. "I'm surprised you haven't gotten diabetes, or even one cavity, Meta. Especially with all the ice cream and lollipops you love. What's your secret?"

"It's called a toothbrush, Jecra. Use it sometime." Meta Knight teased. The other warrior returned the favor with a stuck out tongue and a wink. "He also wants to try my type of sweets." The smaller soldier smiled beneath his metal mask.

Garlude raised an eyebrow, brimming with excitement. "My, my, you're both setting a terrible example for us new soldiers…" She smirked. "So, what happens if we get caught?"

"Kitchen duty for three months. If not that, then probably garbage duty... Argh..." Jecra cringed at the horrors of the food from the mess hall. He soon returned to his aloof smiles with talking about their rebellious plan. "But it'll totally be worth it! And I know for a fact that we won't get caught." The brimming cockiness was radiating from the duo.

Garlude could sense Meta Knight's amusement of ease from his hidden face. "You're so sure of yourselves..." She commented. "I take you've done this before?"

"It's easy when you have special methods." Meta Knight looked at the female soldier.

Jecra grinned brightly. "There's also a cut of candy in it for you, if you would like to join us! If that isn't good enough for you, well… it'll hone your stealth skills... to a degree… so yeah… Sneaking around and all that fun stuff. No getting caught by the night patrol or anything."

"Count me in." Garlude seemed genuinely excited. "So, how do we escape from this place without getting caught?" Her voice slipped into a quieter tone, blending among the other warriors' chatter. "Security is incredibly tight, I've noticed. Just getting here for day one was a nightmare."

"Easy; for us, anyway. Might be tougher for you, ma'am. Good thing you wanna improve skills!" Jecra chuckled. "Meta's got his magic ways to get us out, and since we share a room, it's easy to get with him. You'll just have to sneak into our room somehow. Oh, and good luck with the night security, by the way. They're tighter than-"

"Jecra, don't finish that." Meta Knight was preparing to use his fork to fling food at Jecra's face.

"Whaaaat? I was going to say tighter than a screw on a shield." Jecra grinned cheekily, petting Meta Knight's head. "You've been around me too long, Meta." He chuckled, Meta Knight narrowing his eyes.

Garlude laughed at the two, smiling as she folded her arms. "Alright. Consider it done, you two. Tonight we'll meet up." She lifted her fork and began eating her food. "Where do we meet?"

The maskless Star Warrior grinned, leaning over Meta Knight a little. The indigo warrior did not fight this. His cape turned into wings to willingly support the extra weight.

"Meet us in room 337 at O'100." Jecra grinned, biting the fork Meta Knight had prepared to utilize as a catapult. He smiled as he saw the faintest shades of pink on the smaller soldier's eyes.

"Challenge accepted!" Garlude bit into her Greens Greens salad, giving the males a cheerful thumbs up, still amused by their interaction.

"Oooh, you're gonna fit right on in here, Garlude," Jecra winked, earning a wider smile from her.

"So... that night we-" Meta Knight's story was interrupted by the door's sudden swing and crashing against the stony wall.

Silica and Knuckle Joe jumped from their places. The instincts of war made them reflexively prepared for a battle. Silica had her gun-sword locked and loaded and Knuckle Joe had his fists in the air. Meta Knight had his sword set with a speedy arm bend. A flash of pink and cheer huff at the door, four-starred mask behind glorious, feathered wings.

"Meta! How dare thee leaveth without telling me!" Galacta Knight leaned against the door, tapping his foot at his opposite-natured partner. "That was just mean, you fusty sir!"

"Galacta..." Meta Knight facepalmed, Silica and Knuckle Joe sighing in relief from not accidentally attacking the other. "Learn to knock first..." Three pairs of eyes had silent annoyed words expressed in their sight.

"Meta!" The galactic knight's own crimson opticals rivaled their own in emotional value. "Thee hath left me with the children! Thee has't nay idea what horrors lunch hadst!" The angelic warrior shivered. "T wast worse than Nova's seal!"

"I can guess..." Meta Knight sighed lightly, knowing entirely how expensive and messy the event of all those young soldiers eating could get. "But you are intruding Knuckle Joe's home. Speak the modern language."

Galacta Knight immediately realized he did break into a house. "Ho... Things just aren't the same as they were all those years ago... So sorry, Joe, and Silica. I won't happen again." He placed a hand over his heart. "I promise."

The two younger teens smiled it off. "It's alright, Galacta Knight." Knuckle Joe stared out the door absently. It was already the start of sunset. "Whoa, it's already getting late. We should start getting ready for tomorrow. And I need to get an extra bed for me, since Silica's gonna steal my bed tonight." He grinned with the girl giving him a playful punch.

"We'll meet back here, tomorrow at dusk." Silica reminded Meta Knight with a slight smile. "You can finish your story along the way, Meta Knight." A smile glowed in renewed respect for the warrior.

"I will, Silica, Knuckle Joe. Galacta, let's return home. I've had a long day." Meta Knight walked past the electric pink soldier and out the door silently.

Galacta Knight chased after him, arm out and gripping his friend's shoulder.

"Ho, art thou really alright?" Galacta Knight was sincerely worried. It was an endearing quality of his. "Thou… you can speak to me if you need someone. We are both Star Warriors. We are not alone."

"Galacta. I'm fine." He insisted, cape unfurling into wings and launching into the air. The angelic knight pursued, flying closely to him. "What is it now?"

"What tale were you telling them?" A sense of wonder was in his voice. Those cherry red eyes hoped for some sort of dialogue. The previous subject was now changed, so Meta Knight didn't mind as much. "Which tale was it? You were so caught in it, I scared all of you so easily!"

"The candy escapade-back when I was in the Star Warrior army. Back when I met Silica's mother with Jecra." Meta Knight explained, being very fond of that memory. "That was a fun night... The first night all three of us got together for something fun, and nothing violent happened."

"I remember that one!" Galacta Knight flew ahead of Meta Knight, turning towards him. "Ho, why don't we have some candy when we get back? Sword and Blade would probably enjoy that. I believe all your Meta Knights would too, and Kirby, of course." Glee appeared in his words. A laugh was hidden behind the metal. "He loves your homemade lollipops best."

Meta Knight rolled his eyes at Galacta Knight's comment on Kirby's diet.

"Kirby loves anything that you can eat. After today, I'd think you would have learned that." Meta Knight's eyes turned green at the thought of sweets flowing with his nostalgic mood. "...Although... that would be nice." He seemed a bit pleased; it seemed as though Galacta Knight's mission was complete.

"Banzai! I made the fusty knight happy!" Galacta Knight praised himself contently. He gave a happy little spin in the air. "Cometh, Meta! The others can't wait forever!" He clasped his hands in Meta Knight's and started to drag the warrior through the dusk of sunset's sky.

The two flew through the sky with another aerial performance, enjoying the wind's cooling caresses. Feathers danced with scales in a friendly union of darkness and light.


	2. Chapter 2

A Soldier's Metal

Chapter 2: Emotions and Reason

Garlude silently turned the steel knob as a guard passed by with a flashlight. The door creaked open softly; the sound of giggles escaped the cracks of crackling candlelight light.

"Sweet Nova, that was too close for comfort." The female breathed out with a deep sigh of relief against the closed door. "I never thought the fucking bastard would move from the hall!" Her sights caught the two soldiers that had arranged their meeting.

Meta Knight and Jecra were sitting in one of the two beds, both relaxing together. The indigo soldier was leaning against the blond comfortably, wings spread out with one casually over Jecra's shoulder.

Garlude grinned a little at the scene, wondering what they were doing.

Jecra noticed her arrival, waving at the newer soldier. "Didn't think you'd make it, Garlude." He stretched and stared at the female. "Security's a pain in the ass, isn't it?' He grinned. "I swear they're worse than Nightmare himself." A chuckle escaped his lips as Meta Knight nodded at him in agreement.

"What have you two been up to?" Garlude blinked, still shaking from her stealthy adventure. "It took forever to get across the gender border. Let me tell you, the sexless area has surprisingly tight security."

"We were discussing Waddle Dee eating habits." Meta Knight jumped off the bed casually. She didn't question him; he had said it so straightforwardly. "Are you ready to go, or did you want to add to our conversation?"

"Sweets first, then the politics of eating." She straightened herself out, shaking off her trembles. "Let's go get some candy!"

"Yeah. Let's go already, Mety." Jecra agreed. "I want to taste your kind of sugar."

Meta Knight walked over to his friends. "Get close, my cape needs to go over all of us."

"Crouch down too, Gardy. Meta's a bit... short." Jecra whispered the last word in his sentence and bent down to an annoyed warrior.

Garlude failed to hold a snort and did as instructed with the new nickname.

The cape flew over them without a sound as silently as the darkness that came within it. The three were bound in black that was darker than an eclipse for a few seconds before it dispersed, revealing the bright darkness of the night's sky.

The light of the moon never seemed brighter than before the experience of the cape's void.

They were in an alleyway within a small town. Garlude's eyes blinked in shock, poking at a trash cans. Her fingers did not phase through them, allowing her to confirm they were indeed outside. Garlude was in awe at Meta Knight's powers as Jecra patted the shorter warrior's shoulder with a scolding grumble.

"Hey, Mety, I think I found some Demon Beast hair in your cape... You need a shower soon." He blew a red hair into the wind, watching it fly off with the few fireflies around them.

"I will when we return." The knight rolled his eyes. "Now, where is this place you were talking about, Jecra?"

"I think it was around here somewhere... I'll be right back." Jecra walked out into the dim street, searching for someone to ask.

"Coming, Garlude?" Meta Knight looked to the female, jumping onto a trash can. He had an internal groan as he noticed he was at equal height with her from his new standing point. "We don't have all night. We still need to go back to rest, otherwise they'll know we've been up longer than we should have. Sir Arthur isn't merciful if we disobey his rules."

She stared at the Star Warrior in stun. "That cape-your wings-how did-where did you-"

Meta Knight cut her confused words off with a shushing gesture of his hand.

She blinked with a flustered expression.

"Just don't think about it." Meta Knight chuckled. "Everyone has their secrets, right, Garlude?" He jumped back down, gently pushing the flabbergasted Garlude towards Jecra and a stranger he was talking to.

As the two approached, the unknown citizen left. Jecra smiled victoriously. "Frazzled by the fancy wings?" He asked, seemingly accustomed to Garlude's reaction.

Meta Knight nodded as Garlude's confused face made Jecra chuckle.

"Well, anyway, that nice lady there told me that it's just down the street-next to a pastry shop too. You know what that means!" Jecra smiled deviously.

Meta Knight's eyes glowed pink with excitement.

"Cake!" Both cheered at the same moment with glee. A high-five pierced the foggy night.

Garlude snapped out of her daze. "Cake...? Oh right, it's Sir Meta Knight's birthday today!" Shock changed into excitement. "Let's get going before we run out of moonlight!"

"Right!" The other two grinned, racing Garlude to the store, Jecra leading the pack, and Meta Knight flying fast enough to keep pace.

Gravel kicked up with dust entwined with the nightly air. A few weeds swooshed at the trio passing by. Shortly, a brightly colored building was in view-it was still open.

Meta Knight pulled ahead, beating his friends to the entrance. The door swung open with a small ding of the bell. The store owner was surprised to see full-grown adults without children entering. Though his surprise did not match Garlude's expression of shock and amusement when Meta Knight's eyes glowed a vibrant pink at the sight of lollipops.

Jecra laughed to himself. "Lollipops... Of course." He joined the older warrior.

Garlude giggled at her seniors' lack of serious attitude.

"So, Mety... You like these?" Jecra pointed to a brightly rainbow-colored lollipop. The colorful spiral of sugar seemed to entice the shorter soldier.

"Yes. They've been my favorite since I was young." Meta Knight chuckled. "If you can even believe I was ever really young."

"I think it's harder to believe you're as old as you say; just look at you with that candy." Garlude commented, picking three to purchase. "Let's buy these, and get a cake for you. The candles alone will make us broke for years to come!" The trio found the joke amusing as they bought the sticks of sugar.

They also bought a bag of chocolates and gummy Waddle-Dees. The store owner did not question the adults, as he was getting plenty money without any use of a military discount. The trio did not want Sir Arthur to know where they have been.

They also bought five candles; each with a question mark. Meta Knight's amusement ended there, as Garlude and Jecra's fun was just beginning.

Once Meta Knight was dragged into the neighbouring bakery, his bliss returned rapidly. Cakes dressed in all sorts of icing and sugar made the knight ecstatic again. His small stature did not hold justice for his enjoyment.

Garlude and Jecra watched his love for the sweets spring out with an excited darting all over the place. Meta Knight couldn't sit still with all the sugar around. Garlude smiled at her teacher, thinking how she was glad she chose him. This was a fun first day.

Jecra's voice took her attention from her observation. "Y'know, Gardy... Meta and I have been together for about three years now, and I still can't get over how happy he gets over sweets." Garlude giggled at Jecra's confession. "He's normally so serious, like you'd expect..." Jecra mused to himself, never taking his red-violet eyes off his roommate. "But this stuff really gets him happy. I can't but smile just watching him, you know?"

"The great Sir Meta Knight is something else, certainly..." Garlude grinned at the muscular male. "Now, you see that one? He's been eyeing at that chocolate one over there... the one with brown and pink icing." She pointed out the specific cake across the pastry paradise. "See it? It's got the shiny rainbow star sprinkles too..."

Jecra smiled as a plan formulated in his mind. "Alright Gardy, you get it into a box, while I distract him. I'm counting on you, girl!" He grinned, giving her a playfully light tap on her back. The purple soldier quickly paced himself to where his partner was and began talking about the smaller pastries further away from their target. "Oh sweet sorrow, Mety, how these pieces of edible art go underappreciated...! Truly, this is the downfall of the galaxy!" His overly dramatic words didn't make Meta Knight bat an eye. He found his performance to be of his nature, seeing it as nothing less than usual with Jecra's silly attitudes. It made it all that much easier to let the lavender female fulfill her important mission.

Garlude quickly bought the cake, asking for gift wrap and a blue, silk bow for good measure.

"We're here." Knuckle Joe concluded through interruption, as they saw Kabu before them. Silica and Meta Knight looked up, admiring the height of the stone before the daylight sky. Their trip had taken an entire evening, as the teens were keen on listening to Meta Knight's story. "Do you really like candy that much, Meta Knight?" Knuckle Joe smirked at the warrior deviously.

"Who doesn't?" Meta Knight scoffed, Silica giggling behind him, face buried in a bouquet of white flowers. "Your parents were just as guilty!" He jokingly defended himself, knowing it was a losing battle.

"Can you use that same cape trick to get us in Kabu?" Knuckle Joe wondered aloud, staring at Meta Knight's fabric with challenging skepticism.

The knight chuckled at how much alike their parents the children were. "Yes, I could. Just get closer."

"...and crouch." Knuckle Joe teased playfully, Silica copying him with a giggle.

Meta Knight was both amused and annoyed at Knuckle Joe's gag. However, he didn't mind it all that much. It probably entertained Jecra's ghost.

He quickly wrapped his cape over them, blinding them to the dying light of the sunset and taking them into the stoney cavern of Kabu. The walls were scaled with moss and cracks, showing age.

"Alright, so Fumu and Bun told me that Kabu could show us things... I wonder how we can get him to show us our parents' graves, so we could at least say something, or see where they are... We can't really afford to fly away from Popstar too long with King Dedede running around with those Demon Beasts..." Knuckle Joe hummed, looking around.

"Just ask." Meta Knight answered what Knuckle Joe wanted to know. "Kabu, show us Jecra's grave." His voice echoed through the statue as the vision of said destination was set.

Knuckle Joe was in an awe of despair once he saw the sword in the ground, surrounded by a few others. Burned bones and blood bathed in the sunset of the area. Meta Knight shut his eyes in some pain.

Silica's shoulders sunk at the sight. The site was lifeless. While years had passed, time seemed to never have touched this place. No grass grew. It was filled with bloodied blades in the ground.

One in particular stuck out.

"...After Jecra came back to us, I was overjoyed to see him again. But… he was not himself. Nightmare had taken him. He was a demon," Meta Knight struggled not to let any old sentiments show in his voice. "But… it was the love he had for you, Knuckle Joe, that let him come back in those final moments he had."

The boy was silent.

"You... dealt with this sort of thing everyday... right?" Silica staggered, watching Knuckle Joe numbly stumble to his father's grave, clutching his amulet. "My mother saw this too... didn't she?"

"Yes." Meta Knight sighed slowly, staring at Jecra's sword. "Dying on the battlefield was something any warrior must be ready for. But those closest to the warriors never are." He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

Silica was looking at him with the same sympathy she had given him earlier. Meta Knight felt a lump in his throat from seeing the same place once more; the arena of his dearest companion coming to kill him.

"How long have you been through this?" Blue eyes of sadness observed Knuckle Joe glaring at the grave in pent-up anger. His small fist pounded the ground, making Silica jump a little.

"Since I was young... that was back when I was at least a few hundred years old... When I first awoke from my starship." Meta Knight's eyes turned blue. "Friends have come and gone, but Jecra and Garlude were the most special to me. They felt more like family, than just friends."

"We… like think of you like family too..." The white warrior's voice was deathly quiet. "At least after we stopped trying to kill you..." She had a weak smile. "You're like a father… or an uncle to us... in a way."

The knight felt some pride from the comment. Grief overshadowed it, concerning the area they were in. His eyes did flicker to blue for a split second, however.

"Meta Knight..." Knuckle Joe's sudden interruption grasped his attention.

"Yes, Knuckle Joe?" He responded, ready for any type of reaction. "What is it?"

"I hate Nightmare." The young fighter spat the name in an icy spite. "I'll never forgive him for doing this. I'll never forgive him for turning my dad into..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

The Star Warrior's gaze was on the sword stabbing into the dead terrain. "Neither will I... but revenge is not the best subject when revering the dead. I doubt your father would enjoy a hateful visit. He was a warrior with a happy heart."

Knuckle Joe pounded the ground, holding back tears of contempt. "Argh… You're right... Sorry, dad." He apologised to the air, facing to the two. "I… I think you should see your mom now, Silica. I... I'm done." His voice struggled to remain leveled.

The snowy girl nodded slowly. "Before I do..." She took a flower gently out of her bouquet and tied it across Jecra's grave sword. "Rest in peace, Sir Knuckle Jecra." Her words made Knuckle Joe relax in a peaceful sweep. He smiled at the kindness she just displayed, Silica returning his approval with a generous gaze. Her gloved hand helped him stand up.

"Kabu, show me my mother's grave!" She ordered, watching the area change, and Jecra's flower disappear.

Both were in a melancholy awe as the illusion stripped away the flower with it. Knuckle Joe took Silica's hand in his own as her sweet gaze turned bitter at the sight of the dark cave and Garlude's sword in the ground. There were bones lying around with rotting clothes bathed in dried blood of long ago. Her eyes begged to look away at the gruesome sight, but her mind needed to take it in.

"My... mother was trained by you, she was your friend, and she died for you..." Silica placed the flowers down, Meta Knight watching her reaction.

The words she spoke were holding back on her inner anger; a war within herself. "She was a good mother... and... a good friend... right?" Her teary eyes were staring intensly at her mother's sword. Knuckle Joe felt her hand tighten around his.

"Yes. She one of the best warriors I have ever had the honor of teaching." Meta Knight felt Knuckle Joe gazing at him. "She was the one to always fix whatever mess Jecra and I got into... The kindness she gave to me when Jecra passed on was beyond anything I had ever expected from anyone in my lifetime-she was the one to suggest obtaining Galaxia to end Nightmare, though she knew the risks. I am grateful to have had the honor of knowing her."

"Rest in peace, Dame Garlude." Knuckle Joe offered his own respects in regards to Silica's for his father. Her tears no longer felt the need to keep themselves hidden, flowing down her face as a waterfall breaking from a broken dam.

The tough warrior gulped when she rushed into his arms with sobs pressing for comfort. He hesitantly placed his hands over her quivering back, feeling her own clutching at his desperately.

"Kabu, take us home." Meta Knight ordered, sensing the teens' moods. "We've seen enough."

All at once, the cold stones returned, granting a comfort to the three. The flowers had returned, reappearing as they had originally remained. Knuckle Joe felt the girl on his chest calming down; Her body had loosened itself, breathing attempting to level out. He stroked her hair lightly, telling her that it was alright.

A deep breath was inhaled, Silica finally moving away from the boy, redder than fire. "I'm sorry, Joe. I..." She flicked away a tear, embarrassed at showing her sorrow. Knuckle Joe smiled lightly at her sudden realization.

"Hey, at least you're brave enough to cry around us, right?" He tried to make her outburst seem normal, still containing his own teary aquatics out of prideful strength.

"Joe..." She hugged him once more, making him as red as she was. "Thanks, Joe. You're so sweet..."

Meta Knight stepped toward to the two, with a cough and readying his cape to exit. "Are we done here?" His prompt made them realize he had been watching the entire time. They both pushed away from each other, crimson as fresh Maximum Tomatoes.

Meta Knight chucked at their sudden change in emotion. "I think you both would make your parents proud, supporting each other from something like this. Don't be upset by your feelings; they are there for you to experience." They nodded in agreement to the statement, both eyeing each other with the tiniest of smiles. The elderly knight chuckled to himself, blocking away the despairing event with the blossoming romance between the descendants of his comrades. Life was always more important than death.

The dark fabric lifted over the trio once more, casting them outside of Kabu, and into the darkness of the night in Dreamland. Their tiredness revealed itself with the knowledge of how late it felt. The air felt heavier, even if the sky was clear and all was as it was. Time had no concept of grief.

"Thanks for coming with us, Meta Knight." Knuckle Joe muttered quietly, trying to keep his sight away from Silica. "Sorry if it wasn't so... well..."

"Joe just wants to say thanks." Silica stared at the ground. "Your story was nice to hear... could you tell us more another day? I'm going to move to Popstar soon... so... you could tell us more about our parents." The elder knight nodded, pleased at the news. "Tell Fumu and Bun, please. I'm sure they would like to know. I would also like to say hello to Kirby again."

"I will. Now, I'm returning home. Will you both be alright?" He asked, both responding with a nod of their heads, as Meta Knight turned to leave. "Take care of each other."

The knight dashed across the grass before the velvet cape shifted into his wings, the sky's breeze welcoming his flight with it's chilly arms.

Meta Knight smiled as a scene between Knuckle Joe and Silica played below him; the two were shyly walking to the more short-tempered warrior's home, both keeping distance from each other. They continuously turned to look at the other, quickly turning away once spotted.

The airborne Star Warrior wondered to himself as to how Garlude and Jecra would have reacted to their children getting along so easily. As he flew, a few tears escaped him as they fell in the black, star-lit sky. Meta Knight knew he needed to shake off his mourning in order to ensure Galacta Knight, Sword, Blade, and his entire army would not be concerned for his sake. They had enough problems as it was.

He chuckled as Knuckle Joe's words to Silica echoed to him. Though crying in front of others was indeed brave, it was not something his entire army needed to lose sleep over. The last thing the battle needed was old grieving reborn under his account; there was a new generation to care for, and to save from Nightmare's wrath. He could find some solitude to release his feelings, allowing the others to go about their day without notice. It was easier.

Upon arrival at the castle, Sailor Dee and Waddle Doo cheerily waved at Meta Knight as a thoughtless waved returned the friendly gesture. Silent steps had dead echoes halls and corridors. The stone walls of the castle would appear to scream of impending doom, but for the elderly knight, it was his current home.

There was a low volume of odd sounds coming from his room; the door was opened just a crack. The creak of his hand opening the piece of wood dividing the quarter from himself was removed. Galacta Knight chuckled at a comedy program on channel DDD. Sword and Blade were sharpening their swords, both focused on their art, rather than laughing with the powerful warrior.

Meta Knight lightly shut the door with a soft slam. His companions realizing he had made his presence known in his own subtle way as he strode to the center of his domain.

Galacta Knight waved at him. "Hey, Meta! How was the visit to Joe's house?" The armorless warrior smiled from his hammock across two support-beams. "Did you all have fun? Spar, perhaps?"

"Mmmhmm..." Meta Knight was disinterested in the other's jabbering. "I think I'll be going to bed right away."

Galacta Knight gave a frown of disappointment.

The tired knight sighed inwardly as to whatever he was about to suggest. "What is it?"

"We were going to watch something together..." He mumbled down at the elder warrior. "I even bought a pie." He pointed to a box on the table, plates ready to have a serving laid out upon them. Meta Knight froze faster than a frosted flower.

Galacta Knight raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Something wrong, Meta?"

"I'll watch the movie, just get rid of the pie." He shivered at a memory, Galacta Knight utterly lost. "Don't ask."

"I thought you liked sweets, Meta…?" The electric pink knight sighed, feeling that he failed his friend. He turned to Meta Knight's underlings with a spark of hope. "Ho, Sword! Blade! Do you like pie? Meta doesn't want any... so..."

Sword and Blade had the same reaction as Meta Knight. Both turned slowly and rigidly, completely petrified at the suggestion. "A-Anything but pie sir...!" They stammered stiffly before saluting in apology.

Galacta Knight's eyes narrowed. He did not understand their dislike for the pastry, wondering if they were suspicious of Demon Beast activity.

"T isn't poisonous! I swear King Dedede had nothing to do with this one!" They remained with their previous answer with no second thoughts or glance.

Galacta Knight leapt down from his lounging spot. "More for me then." He gulped it down in one bite, making the other three a nauseated.

Sword ran to the washroom, door slamming shut, followed by a series of indescribable sounds.

Galacta Knight stared in disbelief. " Okay... so never buy pie... I very much feeleth fusty anon." He sighed, expression more annoyed than anything. "So… movie? The pie is gone, so… yes? No?"

Meta Knight glanced to Blade, shrugging with defeat.

"Fine." Meta Knight sighed, granting the knight glory for the night.

Blade raced to the hall, grabbing some blankets. Sword was free from his pie issues, Galacta Knight ordering him to grab some drinks and make popcorn. He immediately did so, Meta Knight preparing the side tables to hold such objects. Blade returned, placing fleece blankets on the stony ground and in his master's log-chair.

The blue knight hovered to his lounging chair, dropping himself down with a metallic thud. A gasp of exhaustion escaped him, wings stretching for needed movement. Blade paused in concern before settling himself down on the floor.

Once he knew Meta Knight was simply relaxing himself, he lowered his guard. Sword returned with a giant popcorn bowl and four hot chocolate beverages. Blade padded a spot next to him, Sword gingerly snatching the offered placement beside his cherished battle partner. Both wrapped themselves in the warm pieces of cloth, awaiting the movie.

"You two were certainly fast for taking Galacta's orders..." Meta Knight stopped himself from yawning, smiling at the marshmallows in the heated beverage.

"Well done to both of you." Galacta Knight flew himself from his position, landing on Meta Knight's lap. He was careful to avoid spilling a drop of the candy drink. His caution did not account for Meta Knight's mood.

"Galacta. You can see the television just fine from your hammock." Begrudging annoyance hide itself well. "Get off."

"But Meta... it's more fun with friends. Look at Sword and Blade!" They observed soldiers sharing the red blanket and placing whipped cream on each other's hot chocolates. They leaned against each other for extra warmth.

They flinched when they realized Galacta Knight was using their closeness as an example to their master. "Why can't we do that? Aren't we friends? Or am I doing something wrong with our friendship?" The crimson gems that stared into the masked yellows made the Meta Knight sigh as to how easily Galacta Knight reminded him of a more childish version of Jecra.

He felt hot under his armor, combined with Galacta Knight's natural body heat. He was growing anxious with the ditzy warrior on him.

"Yes, we're friends... but your body heat isn't very comfortable, Galacta. I'm getting uncomfortably hot with you here. Kindly get off."

Galacta Knight rolled his eyes at his words. The knight poked at the metallic protection between the two, Meta Knight's eyes resisting the urge to change into a burning red color.

Sword and Blade observed tensely.

"Take off the armor, you fusty sir!" He teased, taking off a shoulder piece gently.

Meta Knight grew nervous at the action, watching intently for any movements toward his face.

"Hmm? Don't worry, I'm not taking your mask-even if I think you should take it off. I'm just taking off some pieces to cool you off." Galacta Knight chuckled, dropping the shoulder pieces onto a pillow at the foot of the wooden chair. "See? I'm not being a brat today. Better now, Meta?" The sweet voice had no contempt or malice. It was genuinely kind, like his expression.

"A bit." He mumbled, cursing the day's events for overriding his mind. Galacta Knight was unaware of his day, making anything he did innocent. "Let's just watch the movie." A tiredness grew over his self disappointment in trust.

"Right… Blade, would you do it, please?" Galacta Knight grinned, grasping the remote.

Blade did as instructed, taking the film away from it's case, placing it into it's new domain. Warnings played, along with previews of old movies already dying away.

"Oh, and you forgot something in your hurry to finish your duties this morning." Galacta Knight pulled out a lollipop, twirling it before the yellow eyes.

Pink revealed itself in the blue knight, making Galacta Knight chuckle happily. "Enjoy, mine friend." He laughed, stretching a feathered wing over his friend's back and bringing Meta Knight's ravenged wing over his shoulders. A peaceful grin spread on his face, Meta Knight feeling more at ease.

"It's starting." Sword commented, making the two Star Warriors silence themselves.

Through the movie, the crescent moon was high in the sky, nearly covered with glittering stars. Meta Knight and Galacta Knight were both completely relaxed by the clock's reading of 3:47AM.

The soft sounds of the movie mixed itself with Sword and Blade's rhythmical breathing as they slept with their warm blankets and mixed pillows.

Galacta Knight released a little snort of amusement when the credits came on.

Meta Knight didn't really react, as he was busy slowly savoring his shrunken lollipop. Galacta Knight jumped down from his spot to kick the button on the video player. The movie's credits were cut off, and the television soon joining them.

"We shouldst catch but a wink." He gave his wings a little flex as his words softened into a yawn. "What doth thee sayeth, Meta? Shalt we catch but a wink hence until we reacheth the Fountain of Dreams, and receiveth malt-worm from t's intoxicating ecstasy of fantastic bliss?" His metaphor heavily demonstrated the older wording of his aged phrase.

Meta Knight popped his candy out of his mouth and gave a small yawn. At this point in time, he could care less about the odd knight's speech pattern. It wasn't abnormal for Galacta Knight to shift his speech pattern around Meta Knight anyway. It wasn't hard to translate it.

"Sure." He bit into his lollipop and crunched the rest of it, making Blade shift in his sleep from the cracking sounds. The stick was tossed to a trash bin, falling through its center. He drifted down the warm chair, joining with the pink soldier.

"Cometh on Meta. Alloweth's brush those sugar teeth." Galacta Knight grinned, giving a little chuckle and earning a shove from Meta Knight's arm. "Doth not wanteth to receiveth any cavities on those pearly whites, eh?" He laughed at Meta Knight's sleep-deprived annoyance.

The blue knight changed into a smiling friend when he saw Galacta Knight giving Sword and Blade some pillows and an extra blanket. They both snorted when Blade snatched the second one for himself in his sleep. "I knoweth they wast thieves ere... but..." He bit his lip to prevent a chuckle.

Meta Knight beamed at the statement, recalling a sense of pride at the length of change his soldiers went through.

They slowly and silently slithered away across the quarter, careful of any creaks in the floor. Their stealth proved worthy when they reached the bathroom without making a sound. Galacta Knight grabbed his brush and started using the toothpaste. "Ho, Meta..." He whispered. "Thee can taketh t off to doth this, thee knoweth. I'll close mine own eyes if 't be true I has't to." He began brushing. Meta Knight scoffed, removing his mask in annoyance.

True to his word, Galacta Knight shut his crimson eyes to the world. "Alloweth me knoweth at which hour thou art done." His words were distorted by his toothbrush working it's way around his canines.

Meta Knight gave a quiet groan, complete with an eyeroll. He began as well, beating Galacta Knight. He placed his mask back on, exiting. "You can look now." He whispered quietly.

Galacta Knight's eyes opened in a somewhat drowsy fashion. He gave a light click with his tongue and finished with a quiet spit.

He turned to Meta Knight wishing him a good night before shutting the door to his room. The rosy knight shrugged at Meta Knight's behavior, hovering over to his hammock, nestling down to sleep in the sea of feathers he had for wings. The knight was more cozy than Blade was.

Shutting his door, relief flooded over his body was there was time of solitude at last. The warrior climbed into bed, tiredness repelling his ideal time for his bottle sorrow to pour out. Water from the Fountain of Dreams would have drowned him from his exhaustion. Sleep swept over his closed eyes, mind becoming numb to any thought or emotion. Nightmare had a show to perform in the fantasy world of Meta Knight's mind, and the overlord of fear did not give the grace of mercy that night.


	3. Chapter 3

A Soldier's Metal

Chapter 3: Heartstrings

The morning rushed in like a late child for school. The ultra violet rays awoke the blue knight's ravaged slumber, an annoyed groan escaping his lips. Yellow eyes reflected the sun as a piece of silver caught his sight. A certain pink knight caught bringing in a tray of food. Frozen in his steps he blinked innocently; his silent stealth was perfect, if not for Meta Knight's curtains left open last night from his tiredness. Meta Knight placed a hand to his head, feeling it pound from his lack of sleep.

"Whoops. Didst I wake thee, Meta?" He seemed apologetic, catching his friend's pain. "I heard you making sounds in your sleep all night... so I'm guessing you didn't sleep well... Sorry if the movie caused it." The warrior's sharpness highly contrasted his usual happy-go-lucky attitude, reminding Meta Knight of the skill the warrior had. He ignored the accusation of nightmares, as anyone involved with Nightmare was often subjected to nighttime horrors.

"What are you doing Galacta? Kawasaki is the chef..." Meta Knight grumbled, stretching in frustration. He shut his eyes momentarily, composing himself for the day. A breath escaped his mouth. "I need to join Sword and Blade for breakfast; I give them their daily orders while we eat."

"Aw. But I madeth this because thee did stay and gazed the movie, even if thee were tired." Galacta Knight's honorous actions were astounding to the cranky elder. "I just wanted to say thanks in my own way, and sorry, too, since I didn't let you sleep when thee wanted to." His look of disappointment made itself known in his sulking wings. "Sword and Blade told me what you liked, so I snuck into Waddle Doo's kitchen and took some things."

"Fine..." He gave up. Galacta Knight's mood shot up with the hopeful rising of his shoulders and smile. "But, we're eating with the others. Alright?" A firm condition was set, making the pink warrior unfazed.

"Ho!" Galacta Knight cheered to himself. "I'll go set up the table with Sword and Blade!" He dashed off, careful not to drop any of his culinary artwork.

"I hope he knows that the king is going to rip those feathers off for a new pillow once he realizes how much money he wasted in that meal." Meta Knight flopped back onto his bed, contemplating how his day was going to turn about. This was not the start he had in mind; the warrior would simply have to endure the rest of the daylight until the night allowed him to rest. He leapt off the bed, narrowing his eyes at the sharp bladed sunrays. A wing unconsciously loomed itself to protect his vision as he moved toward the door.

The pleased, pink warrior was talking to Blade in the other room about their breakfast plans, the soldier seemingly becoming excited at the prospect. Meta Knight peered over, observing all through a crack in the door Galacta had provided. He observed Blade helping Galacta Knight prepare some utensils, whilst Sword was readying some plates.

The drowsy warrior drew a breath, slowly walking out of his dark quarter to join the group. Sword immediately stopped tending to the dishes, bringing Meta Knight the shoulder protection Galacta Knight removed the previous night. "Ah, thank you, Sword." He blinked gratefully, stifling another yawn.

"Bad night, sir?" Sword asked out of concern. Meta Knight nodded, listening to the click of his armor fitting together. Sword remained silent once his question was answered.

"So, When is Waddle Doo coming?" Galacta Knight tore the silence, worrying about the breakfast he had made. "I don't want you to eat it cold."

"He'll be here so-" A knock on the door proved Meta Knight correct. However, it was not the Dreamlander they were expecting.

"Fumu? What are you doing up this early?" The blonde girl breathed heavily, drenched in sweat. The look of panic in her viridian eyes alerted Meta Knight that something had gone awry; he silently prayed that Nightmare was not the cause.

"It's Kirby and Prince Fluff..! There's a Demon Beast out there...!" She breathed out harshly. "Help..! Please...!"

Meta Knight's wings sprang forth as he took Fumu in his arms and rocketed out of his room faster than a shooting star to assist Kirby. Sword and Blade were trekking behind him as he felt a familiar breeze in the wind. Galacta Knight glided next to him, fully armored and masked.

Pink gave blue a wink of reassurance as they allowed the wind to drive them through a window and to outside.

"Kirby's down there!" Fumu tried speaking through the wind and the knights' speed. They dove down to a beaten-up Kirby burned into the grass, a cowardly Bun behind a broken tree, and Prince Fluff being constricted in yarn. A giant snake of string glared at the group before it, button eyes staring intently with its yellow-green fuzz.

"That's not a Demon Beast... It seems one of Yin-Yarn's creatures escaped." Meta Knight noted aloud, looking it over. "Why is it here in Pupuland? Last time I saw creatures like these, it was over in Green Greens..."

"Who is Yin-Yarn?" Galacta Knight and Fumu blinked in confusion.

Meta Knight remained silent as he landed, releasing Fumu and rushing in to push Kirby out of the way of an attack. Grass grazed against the two, friction burning their exposed skin.

Galacta Knight flew up, taking a few green blades with his vacuum-launch, preparing a wind-tornado attack. Fumu ran to Bun, both clinging to the torn tree. The suction Galacta Knight created rivaled that of Kirby's own.

"Poyo..." Kirby barely spoke from exhaustion. He blinked slowly at his rescuer. "Poyo...!"

"Kirby...!" Prince Fluff yelled as the yarn creature tightened itself around him. "Arrrgh! Help..!" He shouted with urgency, struggling to break free.

Meta Knight looked around for something for Kirby to suck up. Everything around them was flying towards his partner's hurricane. "Where...?"

He turned to Sword and Blade coming to join them.

"Blade, give Kirby your sword! Kirby suck it in!" Blade did as instructed, a throw of the metal sinking into the ground, avoiding Galacta Knight's power.

He immediately pulled out a second sword to defend Bun and Fumu from yarn-made fireballs. Meta Knight snatched the grounded metal waving it over Kirby's mouth. Kirby swallowed it whole, feeling the metallic weapon begin to change him. He obtained his green hat and a sword spawned through light.

Meta Knight took out a whip he always carried, ensnaring the creature.

"Kirby, aim for the buttons! The eyes! Remember how to defeat these creatures!" He ordered the child.

"Poyo!" Kirby ran in to cut down the yarn beast.

The snake started breathing out fire balls, though Galacta Knight's wind blew them away with ease. Kirby jumped for the beast, cutting down the eyes while Meta Knight pulled one off. Galacta Knight grabbed the young prince, carrying him to safety like a princess.

"Sir Galacta Knight! Thank you!" The yarn-royal smiled gratefully, hiding his embarrassment. Galacta Knight only winked heroically as he set the boy down with Fumu and Bun, returning to assist Meta Knight and Sword Kirby. "Get 'em good!" He cheered with Fumu.

The three warriors joined together to attack the snake's button eyes one last time. With a few quick slices of all of their weapons, the yarn snapped and ripped, tearing the creature apart.

A pile of giant yarn rested before them, now harmless.

"Wow! So cool!" Bun seemed to be enjoying the show with the prince.

"Poyo!" Kirby wailed, ensnaring himself in the fluffy strings. He no longer had his ability; Meta Knight saw that Blade's sword was coughed back up. The weapon's owner groaned at the saliva encasing it. Meta Knight chuckled at Blade's response, Sword patting his back with sympathy.

"I will save thee, Kirby." Galacta Knight chuckled, setting his shield and mask to his back and diving into the pile to get Kirby out of the sea of threads. Meta Knight observed, feeling a light touch on his shoulder.

"Thanks for always helping us, Sir Meta Knight." Fumu smiled at him in admiration. Her expression was copied onto Prince Fluff and Bun.

Meta Knight blinked, wondering what to say.

His luck appeared when Galacta Knight's voice was calling for him. They group turned to see the angelic knight tied up in the web of colorful yarn. "Meta? Help." He grinned innocently, trying to get Kirby not to squirm.

Meta Knight laughed at the predicament; the strongest warrior in the universe, outdone by yarn. He calmly walked over to the pieces of yarn and used Galaxia to tear the web of strings apart with ease. Kirby and Galacta Knight were free from their trap. "Thanks."

Prince Fluff raced up to Galacta Knight, brown eyes glowing in gratitude. "I should be saying that. Thank you all for saving me! I'm so sorry this all happened... I should have seen to it that all of Yin-Yarn's beasts were all destroyed." The prince seemed worried that everyone disliked him for his error.

The blue monarch flinched when Galacta Knight petted his head. His crimson eyes had a playful fire compared to the prince's serious brown. The monarch stared at the old warrior grinning at him.

"You're too cute to get angry with, your highness. Just make sure it doesn't happen again." He winked, hoping he would inspire the prince to grow stronger. "Live and learn, as they say."

Galacta Knight's expression quickly changed to sudden, realized despair. "Oh nay! The food is probably cold by now." He groaned, voice tone upset. He allowed himself to fall onto the silky grass below him. "Such a waste."

Meta Knight gave a quiet sigh. "Let's just go out to eat. Don't be upset, Galacta."

"But Meta..." Galacta's ruby eyes became dramatically teary. "T wonneth't beest the same! I madeth yond meal with a knight's kinship!" The sparkles in his eyes were a show in themselves.

Meta Knight gave a roll of his eyes, along with Fumu. Kirby, Prince Fluff, and Bun were completely clueless as to how to react.

"Poyo?" Kirby hummed. The Prince grinned, seemingly agreeing with Kirby.

"How about I treat everyone over in Patch Land? It's the least I can do..." He smiled apologetically. "Afterall, if I had done my job properly..."

Galacta Knight smiled and embraced the surprised prince, twirling the yarn-child about as a parent would to their own offspring. "Such kindness! Oh, Prince Fluff thee art truly a kind prince!" The Prince was embarrassed by the odd gesture-though Meta Knight's own stun outranked his.

Fumu noticed and giggled at the warriors' polar opposite temperaments.

Kirby tugged at Meta Knight's cape, patting his stomach. "Poyo..." He mumbled sadly. He understood the little warrior was hungry. Kirby couldn't stand to be hungry for long. Chaos would ensue otherwise, if the young glutton wasn't satisfied.

"We'll take your offer. Fumu, Bun, will you join us?" Meta Knight patted Kirby's head in a comforting manner. The boy was more contented.

The siblings glanced at each other, both worried about something. "Will we be back before sunset?" Fumu questioned anxiously. "We still have a curfew."

The prince thought for a moment, still in the angelic knight's arms. "Well... Yes. Time passes in Patch Land like it does in Dream Land. Just watch the clock, and you should be fine."

Galacta Knight smiled gleefully; releasing the little royal and skipping to Sword and Blade. "Would you two guard the sock? I promise we'll bring you back some great food." The two knights nodded, saluting. "Banzai. Shall we go into Patch Land? I've always wanted to see this place since the prince came here." Galacta Knight grabbed his mask and jumped into the fabric. Fumu and Bun joined him with a shrug, Kirby following.

"Coming, Sir Meta Knight?" Prince Fluff watched the elder curiously.

"Yes, just a minute." He looked to his underlings. "Make sure King Dedede knows nothing about this travel. Should he be in need of myself or the others, one of you will have to come and get us. By no means is this sock to be in the king's hands. Is this understood?"

"Yes, Sir!" They both sounded off, completely obedient to their master's orders.

Prince Fluff watched in wonder at the order Meta Knight's men had. Meta Knight was bemused by the Prince's reaction; the elder knight pushing the youth towards the sock without him noticing.

Once inside the world of yarn, Meta Knight saw Galacta Knight, Fumu, and Bun completely amazed at their transformation. "We're actually made of yarn!" They all spoke at once, staring in awe at their entire world before them. The entire area was as though it were a giant quilt someone had sewn.

The Prince laughed tenderly at the three, completely understanding of the feelings they were experiencing. "That tends to happen here in Patch Land. Now... if we swing over to Treat Land, we'll have a sweet feast built for a king. Kirby and I would know." He grinned at the young boy he called a friend.

"Poyo!" Kirby seemed proud of himself.

"Yeah, yeah... you beat me that day, but I'll beat you this time, Kirby!" He declared with friendly competition in his eyes. Both smiled at each other, ready to try again.

"What are you two talking about?" Bun seemed uninterested in their banter, wanting only food.

"Kirby and I had a duel-who could eat the most of this cake mountain we found." Prince Fluff chuckled at the memory. "There are always more of those appearing in Treat Land from time to time-not to mention the wonderful sights. There's a haunted manor, Melody Town, the Toy Tracks, and a place full of mushrooms if you're sick of sweets." He smiled pleasantly. "There are also many places worth visiting, like Snow Land, or Space Land."

Galacta Knight placed his hand over Meta Knight's shoulder. "Meta would never get tired of sweets." Realization dawned on the feathered warrior. "Meta! Oh!"

"What is it, Galacta?" Meta Knight raised an eyebrow; he was more concerned as to what the warrior was going to say, rather than his tone.

"You feel like my old pillow!" He grinned, giving the warrior a hug. "You're so soft here!" He smiled as he cuddles the indigo warrior.

"Galacta...! Get off!" Meta Knight flailed. The others were giggling at the sight. He gave up, allowing the warrior a victorious grin.

"Banzai!" Galacta Knight chuckled, releasing him after a cheek rub. "I want a pillow souvenir from here."

Prince Fluff grinned at the idea. "Well, on the way to Treat Land, Kirby and I can show you how Patch Land's currency works, and how you can get some, Sir Galacta Knight."

"So, how do we get to Treat Land?" Fumu questioned the prince, interrupting his potential business. Her eyes searched around for a map without avail.

The prince looked to Kirby, both chuckling at the question. "We take the yarn-express!" The two children turned into cars simultaneously. "Hop aboard! Next stop, Treat Land!" He honked his horn playfully.

The group quickly raced to the transformed Star Warriors and climbed on top of them. Fumu looked down at Kirby wondering how he learned how to do such a thing without sucking anything up.

"To Treat Town!" Prince Fluff ordered cheekily; the two knight flying behind them, overseeing the sights.

The Patch Castle loomed over the little bits of living string in a protective manner, citizens coming out to see the visitors. Many waved at Kirby and their prince, as the little warriors honked their horns at them with a pleasure to see them once more.

Grass Land was soon in sights, the group smiling at the glossy leaves and fuzzy skies. Prince Fluff was retelling the adventures he and Kirby had in the area they were observing, tales of Fountain Gardens, Flower Fields, Rainbow Falls, a monster called Fangora, and more. Fumu and Bun were completely taken at the stories of Kirby and Prince Fluff's encounter.

The two yarn children shifted their phases, demonstrating their gentle falling with parachutes. Fumu and Bun giggled at the fall, before the two became cars once more.

"You guys can come back anytime to come play here, you know. My world is pretty fun, once you get used to being made of yarn." The prince offered to his newer friends. "And there's no trouble here, since Yin-Yarn's gone."

"Yeah, and maybe big sis might stop talking about losing weight." Bun chuckled as Fumu jokingly slapped the back of his head. "Hehe! Maybe we could get mom and dad to come for a vacation here?"

"Maybe." Fumu smiled at the idea, Kirby honking in agreement. "It does look beautiful here."

Prince Fluff beamed. "I may be bias in saying this, but I think this place really is beautiful. It's never a dull moment." He chuckled, looking over to an oncoming volcano. "Ah, this place... this is Hot Land. We've got lava hotter than the sun, and dinosaurs roaming about."

"Dinosaurs!? Are they as big as Dynablade?" Bun jumped at the idea of such creatures still existing in the world he was visiting. The prince nodded hesitantly, wondering who Dynablade was. "Oh wow...!"

"Kirby and I fought a big bird on fire called Hot Wings." He recalled as his eyes shut, picturing the battle. "It was a huge beast, full of fireballs and speed. But it was no match for us. Sure, it spout fire, but Kirby and I ripped off it's buttons, destroying it."

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed, slowly stopping. "Poy-Poyo!" He grinned, everyone reaching their destination.

"Okay, everyone off! We're in Treat Land!" Prince Fluff ordered lightly, he and Kirby reverting to normal. Fumu and Bun had their mouths agape when they spotted a giant cake before them. "Told you cakes appeared randomly. Let's dig in!" He raced Kirby into the pastry pool, both diving into the white icing with a sugary splash. "C'mon in! The cake's fine!" He urged the siblings and the knights.

"Meta Knight..." Fumu groaned to the landing warrior. "He can't be serious..." She watched Galacta Knight and Bun shoot away into the enormous treat, indulging themselves without restraint.

He chuckled to her reaction, leaning in to tell her his wisdom. "It's better than pie. Just enjoy yourself; there is no danger here, you can do as you please." Her face grew dark at the memory from the pie incident.

They both chuckled a little, Fumu taking Meta Knight's hands and leading him to the cake. Meta Knight decided to allow her to act her age by picking her up with his hands, flying her up above the cake.

"Ah! Sir Meta Knight! What are you doing!?" She giggled nervously. "Put me down!"

"As you wish, Fumu." Eyes turning pink with mischief, dropping her into the top layer of the cake mountain below them. A cake-covered Galacta Knight caught her before she impacted the cake, lightly tossing her to the third layer. They all encouraged Meta Knight to join them, the warrior diving down into the pastry that kindly haunted him. Rainbow sprinkles flew about everywhere as chocolate bits rained on Kirby and Prince Fluff from the second layer.

Galacta Knight laughed at the sugary sweetness everywhere. "Banzai, Meta! This is like a dream come true!" The blue knight wholeheartedly agreed, lifting his mask just enough for him to eat some. "This cake is valorous." The pink knight grinned, feeling the wind drag his wings away from him. "Oh no."

They turned to Kirby who was below, sucking up the cake rapidly. The terror in the eyes of the cake-divers flashed as fast as Galacta Knight's words. "Everyone, get out the cake!" The group frantically leapt out, laughing at the situation. The knights held down the amused children to the foamy floor, Prince Fluff sighing in defeat.

"He beat me again." He stared to the dying vacuum of a breeze that his friend created. "Darn it, Kirby!" A little fist shook as a curse.

"Poyo!" Kirby giggled, covered in icing. Everyone else looked themselves over, attempting to rid their being of the clinging chocolate and sugar. An anxiousness flooded the group when the treat would not free itself, tightly holding onto its hosts.

Prince Fluff told them to calm town. "We can easily go to other parts of Patch Land to clean up. Water Land is just next door." He pointed ahead to a beach-like resort. "Don't worry, everyone. Just follow me, and we'll be able to clean ourselves off, no problem!"

The young monarch lead the group forward, each leaving a set of footprints bathed in icing. The yarn ground greedily absorbed the food substance, immediately disappearing into nothingness.

Galacta Knight flew slowly, making the blades of grass waft. He landed next to the prince, pressing him to explain the currency of Patch Land. Prince Fluff smiled, holding out a few colorful beads. "This is our currency. You can find them all over the place, if you go through enough of the different areas." He pointed towards the felt doors they passed by. Galacta Knight clapped childishly, grinning at the prospect. "Hehe, you can also just find furniture around too. They just appear."

The sound of water crashing around was heard in the group's ears. The prince grinned, running to a yarn beach. "Everyone, dive in the water!" He instructed, doing so as he splashed water towards his friends for a game. "C'mon! Water's fine!" Soaking shrugs were exchanged as the excited children raced each other to the string-made water. They were in complete awe at the aquatic fabric, as it felt as cool and as wet as the Pupuland ocean.

"This is incredible!" Fumu smiled, swimming with her sibling, cleaning off her hair. "It's like a resort here! And the water feels so real!" Prince Fluff chuckled at her reaction.

The prince playfully splashed water at her, quickly submerging to avoid a revenge attack. The prince transformed himself into a submarine, diving deeper into the barely visible coral reef below. The noble girl smiled at his challenge. "Kirby! Let's team up!" She swam to a transformed, submarine Kirby, grabbing his visor piece. "Let's get him!"

"Poy-yoy!" He agreed, submerging. The prince quickly swam away with a grinning tease, Kirby and Fumu in hot pursuit. Bun watched the entire thing from the sandy fuzz of the beige fabric. The boy was done removing the chocolate, choosing to relax on the beach. He grinned at the prince, cheering him on.

Meta Knight and Galacta Knight cleansed themselves off gracefully by the water's edge, both chuckling at the children's game.

The pink knight grinned at his friend, shaking off his wings of any stringy moisture. Meta Knight glared at Galacta Knight's intentional mischief, shoving him into the water. He watching with satisfied amusement as the deadly warrior frantically tried to grip the land.

A spout of blue yarn was spat out from his near-drowning experience, along with a pout. The blue warrior has rosy eyes of amusement, Galacta Knight sticking out his tongue in a non-malicious manner.

"Thou art comical, Meta," he huffed sarcastically. Galacta Knight lifted himself up, shaking his wings off again. He avoided Meta Knight's range, not wanting to be pulled into the water's strings again. "Shall we collect some beads? I did promise Sword and Blade I would bring them back some food."

"Alright. We'll just inform the prince, and go looking for beads." Meta Knight hovered over the aquatic action closer to the resort. Galacta Knight pursued, hand running through the yarn to observe a ripple of fabric. The crimson eyes were pleased at the peculiar sight. Ears were also thrilled to hear the approval of the prince for his desire to collect beads.

"Which world do you want to visit to collect them?" Meta Knight's voice rang over Galacta Knight's fascination with the water.

"How many are there?" The curious question was asked with a hand flicking the water's strings. Meta Knight did the same, grabbing his attention with a quick splash to Galacta Knight's unmasked face. The knight was deviously unimpressed by the method.

"Patch Castle, Grass Land, Hot Land, Treat Land, Water Land, Snow Land and Space Land." The Star Warrior sounded them out as though he were asked the question from a general.

Galacta Knight grinned to himself, an illusion of a sinister look from only for his red eyes. "Snow Land."

"That's just a world over... Let's go." The blue knight took point, flying the pathway before them.

"We'll be in Snow Land if we're needed!" He shouted to the happy children playing beach volleyball with Kirby bouncing about, giggling.

A shake from Meta Knight's head displayed his despairing disapproval of Kirby being used as a plaything.

The fabricated beach slowly turned into a whiteness, bringing a cold wave of frozen air. "Aaaah! T is cold!" Galacta Knight shivered from the sudden transition of hot to cold. The snow fell softly, turning into rain once they dared to cross into Water Land. The knight breathed out, watching his visible breath before his eyes. "Ho!. This is completely different from anything I've ever seen, Meta... A beach paradise and a winter wonderland side by side..." He mused, finally enjoying the temperature. "What an odd way of natural balance."

The white fabric glittering around them felt exactly as their snow did, though it did not melt upon contact with them, but rather, it merely disappeared.

Meta Knight smiled at the snow drifting onto them. "If you like the snow so much, Galacta, I know exactly the perfect door to enter." Galacta Knight grew immediately enthused, his entire being perking up at what his friend had in mind.

"We'll go to Mt. Slide." He flew above an overwhelming pile of snow, embroidered with icy lace, landing gently on a fuchsia-sewn platform. "Come on." The electric pink knight followed quickly, trembling with more excitement than cold.

Both entered the door, feeling snow rush at them in an instant. The chilling breeze caught them, dragging them into it's were suddenly flung into a snowy paradise, both quickly grasping the wind to enable flight. Their wings chilled at this fast sensation in the icy air.

Galacta Knight was amazed at the environment, smiling at the fabric mountains and wooly snow drifts below them. Sparkling strings danced in the area, lights desperately calling for the attention of their eyes. A colorful glitter in the sky made the snow's attempts at attention hoarding useless; the beads stuck out as vibrant as glimmering stars.

The two knights raced each other, grabbing as many as they could with their hands. The silent competition sprang forth, both enjoying themselves as the children were in Water Land. Spiraling, diving, swooping, turning, and rising, they were nothing but blurs of pink and blue to any spectators below them.

Below a mountain they flapped their wings, Meta Knight pulling ahead with his familiarity of the terrain, grasping a small chair suspended in the air. "I found a new seat!" He smiled, watching the fabric disappear behind his flying appendages.

Galacta Knight chuckled, commenting how they could finally remove the wooden chair; complaints of splinters would finally stop.

Meta Knight swerved, dodging a falling chunk of an icicle encrusted mountain. He grinned at the environmental challenges presented. More and more of the pieces of ice rained upon the knights, making their playful flight dangerously entertaining. The lights reflected from the sharp pieces threatening to pierce them were falling much faster and plentiful. Meta Knight noticed, wondering if the Galacta Knight had realized the instability of their location as well. "Have you got enough beads?"

"Yond depends! Doth I has't moo than thee?" Galacta Knight taunted, grasping three airborne pieces of jewelry. "Hah!"

"Not so loud, Galacta!" He warned, looking below to quivering snow. Teeth gritted at a large tsunami of snow beginning to pursue them. "Shit..."

"What!?" Galacta Knight shouted from a distance. He stared at a pile of ice planning to overtake him. "Ho!" He lost altitude in his dodge from an icicle, but quickly regained it after grazing the terribly chilling whiteness below him.. "Meta, what say we make our exit? I don't want to be frozen again!"

The knight did not answer, as he was already flying toward the exit, snatching Galacta Knight's hand in his own.

"Aye! If you wanted to hold my hand, you could have asked, fusty friend!"

"Now's not the time, Galacta! Use your shield!" Meta Knight grumbled at the untimely jokes. Tiny pieces of the frozen water fired as bullets.

"Yes, Meta!" He took his metallic protector, holding it above their heads. "Doth thee see the exit way yet?" A laughter was caught in his words, the danger seemingly more fun than terrifying to the elder knight.

"Stage right." The serious response collided with the entertainment Galacta Knight was enjoying. They both were determined to pass through the wooden stick before them; it was their only way out.

Snow grasped the tips of their wings, clinging to what little it could to drag them down into it's cold nothingness. Both angel and devil were so close, they could feel the wooden fabric in their gloved hands. In the efforts of four wings desperately trying to beat the collapsing chills, they used a burst of wind, pushing them through the rolling pin, and into safety. Meta Knight and Galacta Knight collided with a tree.

Their high speed made them rebound downwards. The tree trembled violently, bringing snow crashing over them as a pile of bricks from a smashed wall.

Galacta Knight broke free from the frozen prison, lungs quickly taking in as much air as they could. A sense of urgency dawned on the warrior when Meta Knight did not break out as he did. He quickly dug around for Meta Knight, snow flying faster than they were.

"Meta! Meta!" Red eyes panicked at the condition of his friend. He knew Meta Knight was flying incredibly fast to avoid the icy grave, as well as placing himself in front of Galacta Knight. His heart tensed as to how harshly he impacted the frozen plant. "Oh, Meta Knight! Whither art thee?!" The words escaping his mouth made him want to slap himself for still using his old speech from thousands of years ago. "Shit! I mean, where are you?!"

As the snow was tossed aside as glitter at a party, the blue body of a tired soldier lay buried in a coffin of the fluffy fabric, attempting to get up. His muscles trembled from the crash, Galacta Knight quickly lifting him up. "Did you hurt yourself?" He repositioned him around his shoulder. Meta Knight had a hiss of pain through his teeth, eyes shutting in held-back pain.

"My wing is killing me." Meta Knight stood up, wincing at his oddly bent wing. "Shit..." He spat at the damage. "Can you reposition it? It's out of place..." His mouth scowled at the self diagnosis. There was a slight reddening to his eyes from a frustration of age.

Galacta Knight gulped, taking the wing into his hands carefully. Meta Knight seemed completely annoyed with himself and the situation. "Hey, don't get so upset, these things happen to the best of us. We needed to go really fast-better this little injury than dying in snow made of sheep's wool." He soothed with a sweet joke, handing the knight his sword sheath to bite on.

"This will hurt like hell-I know, I've had this problem once before, many years ago. Bite hard on that thing, or you'll lose a bit of your lip too." Fangs grinned nervously, hoping to have calmed down the injured companion.

"Just get on with it." Meta Knight urged irritably, not wanting to waste time. "We need to return to the others. It's already noon." He stared up at the sewn sun. The knight bit into the piece of leather gently, readying himself for the pain he had been warned about. Galacta Knight sighed in sympathy, gritting his teeth for the quick procedure he was about to perform. They both tensed, unnerved.

"Okay... three... two... one!" Galacta Knight snapped his friend's bone into place, a crack reverberating through the broken mountains. Galacta Knight flinched at the pained growl next to him. The concerned warrior stroked the wing, feeling the bones. "Want me to get some bandages? It needs time to heal... You're grounded, Meta. Your wing's not just been dislocated, it's been broken too." He frowned, knowing his companion was not in the highest of spirits to begin with.

"Yes, there's no reason for this to get worse." A white glove grabbed a pile of snow, placing it on his pained wing. "We need to get back, we've been here for a long time."

"Hang on." Galacta Knight kicked the tree near them, using his shield to avoid snowfall. "If the things here are the same as ours..." He scrapped at the bark, finding sap. "Banzai." A victorious smile presented itself with biting fangs on his gloves. The pieces of cloth tore up in smooth rips. The lining of the fabric was as far as the shreds dared to venture.

"What are you doing?" Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. The red-eyed warrior gently snatched his wing, loosely smearing it with tree sap. Meta Knight observed the soldier's actions, understanding what he was up to.

Galacta Knight pressed a few ripped pieces of his gloves onto the stickiness of the sap, creating a temporary bandage. The tree's blood froze rather quickly, making it hard enough to protect the sensitive area from light impacts.

"I learned that trick when I was stuck in a winter forest for a long time." Galacta Knight glowed with old knowledge. "That trick has been useful on several occasions. It's not pretty for the wings, but it does its job until a real medic does theirs." He took Meta Knight's hands in his, leading him to a nearby door. "Let's get out of here. You need to get home and rest."

Meta Knight did not object to the suggestion, feeling the numbness of the cold gnawing through his metallic armor.

The warmth from Galacta Knight's hand in his was the only thing keeping him warm. A loose shiver made itself known, a tensed grip failing to cover it. Galacta Knight blinked in concern.

"You're cold? Why didn't you say so? The metal on your armor must be a frozen death-trap... not to mention thee wast covered in snow longer than I was..." The feathered wings that were once ravaged in cake and water were light and fluffy once more, glowing with the surrounding white of the snow and ice. Heat was slowly transferred. The plumage retained what little heat was given.

Water Land was slowly within their sights. Curious children wondered why the sky-loving knights were walking, rushing to see if they were alright. Fumu was the first to notice Galacta Knight's rush-job of a medical bandage. Gasps of shock were exchanged, everyone running to see what had occurred. "Sir Meta Knight! What happened?" She had panic in her eyes. "Was it one of those yarn monsters?!"

Meta Knight drew a breath to explain, Galacta Knight beating him to it. "Nay, nay. We crashed when we escaped an avalanche." He was determined that Meta Knight did not waste any energy. A kind rubbing on the knight's back was performed for reassurance. "We need to head back to Pupuland... but can you do me a favor?"

"What is it, sir?" Prince Fluff wondered with worry. "We'll do anything."

"Take the beads we found, get Sword and Blade some delicious dinner, and bring it to our room." He began walking towards the exit. A sudden pause came as he looked over his shoulder. "Oh, and whatever's left, spend it on yourselves, and don't worry." An overly cheery grin flashed before the children, out of hope of nullifying their worries over the strong warrior.


	4. Chapter 4

A Soldier's Metal

Chapter 4: Reflections

"Sweet Nova... it's fucking freezing here." Jecra's teeth chattered in the dark cave of ice. Light drops of chilled water dripped down the warrior, frustration currently keeping him warm. "Why in the name of all things would Sir Arthur send us here?!"

Meta Knight watched Jecra's breath flow with misted complaints. "There's been a Demon Beast terrorizing the village below the mountain. We need to kill it before it awakens again." He recapped, hand feeling the frost-encrusted stone.

The larger warrior sighed, muttering to himself about the army's stupidity. Hushed, echoed words bounded through the walls, blending with stifled breathing. Meta Knight tugged at his companion's cape, shushing him with a fingered gesture.

They stared in the pitch black darkness, calmly walking toward a soft glow of green. The bioluminescence the Demon Beast pulsed enabled the knights to watch their footing.

They lowered themselves, quietly sliding their swords out of their sheaths to stab the monster. No battle cries were uttered, a silent blood shower rained upon metal digging into the pumping heart of the lit beast; crimson giving it's own fearsome lights in the darkness.

The creature roared in pain, both warriors twisting their blades to silence the creature's misery. Jecra wiped his head of sweat and glittering spillage. Meta Knight cleaned his mask in the dying lights.

Both soldiers felt along the wall, exiting the mountain cave into the light of the moon's reflecting sunlight. Stars welcomed the heroes, sparkling brightly from their simple trial in the cave. A breeze of cold wind gusted with freshly dead leaves crusted with snow's poison.

"I hope Gardy's doing okay with Falspar." Jecra breathed out, pinning his sword in the ground, lightly leaning against it. A visible puff of air wafted over a wondering frown. "It's a pity she isn't here; this would have been an easy one for her first hunting job. Not like that fire beast they have to find on Rock Star. I'll take cold over third-degree burns any day."

"Yeah, I agree." Meta Knight kicked some snow, gazing down at the streetlights below the cliffs. "What do you want to do now? They gave us three days to find and kill that beast-they aren't back coming until then." A curious tiredness expressed itself in his glowing eyes, gleaming as elegantly as the monster they had killed moments ago.

Jecra took off his mask, giving Meta Knight a sleepy grin. "Let's do something together. Ever since Gardy came with us, we haven't had much time for just us, now have we, Mety?" The drowsy expression was craving for something the two rarely ever engaged in.

Meta Knight's color-changing eyes rebounded the same longing.

"Whaddya say? A quick date tonight, maybe the next few nights too... before we go back to the army?"

Meta Knight slowly took off his own mask, tossing it into the soft snow. His caped wings lifted him to his partner's face, giving him an approval kiss, one that Jecra had enjoyed from the lack of time given for such minor things.

Fighting for their lives on a daily basis seemed to always overcome the time they could ever take from any waking moment of life. "I agree wholeheartedly, Jecra. It's been a while."

Meta Knight felt the fellow soldier's arms embrace him, both passionately kissing once more. The warmth from their contact completely erased the snowy atmosphere. White eyes were locked in crimson, both feeling a sense of relief in the serene solitude.

The simple action of their contact was completely overtaking their senses, until a spine-chilling waft of air blew over. Trees ruffled against against each other, both warriors tensing when they both felt a reminder of reality shiver through them.

The blonde warrior finally released his partner, smiling at their endangered interaction. "C'mon, Mety, let's go and set up camp until HQ comes to get us." Another shiver ran through his being. "This snow is fucking pissing me off." He laughed, cutting an 'X' in the white terrain before him. "Die snow! I'll kill you with fire in a second!" A grin spread on his face when he turned his symbol in the ground into a mess of scribbles.

Meta Knight chuckled at his partner's antics, a glow of pink rushed to his eyes as his mask went back on. Jecra waggled a finger of disapproval. "Nope! No mask tonight."

The blue knight frowned at the rejection of his treasure.

"I want to see that face of yours-no-one else is around, so, stop feeling self-conscious, will ya?" Jecra winked, lowering the facial protection carefully. "I love you, not your mask, Meta." The gently spoken words caused the rosiness in the knight's eyes to descend to his cheeks.

Both embarrassment and admiration flooded through the height-challenged soldier, his partner grinning at the words yet to come.

"Jecra..." His speech was trembling from the cold. "This snow is fucking pissing me off too." He chuckled, hiding his enjoyment from the compliment.

Jecra laughed at his shyness about such things.

"Let's hurry and set camp before we freeze, Jecra!" Both red and white eyes had sheer laughing moonlight hiding behind them, soon coming into dawn when it was heard aloud. Both placed their masks away into a knapsack, dashing down the rocky cliffs. The friendly teasing continued the pathway, pursuing the duo's wordplay of charming banter.

Light flooded visionary senses, an annoyed yawn of awakening was uttered. Meta Knight sat up, touching his face. Panic flooded him when he realized his mask was not there. He scanned his room with his opticals, frantically searching for his safeguard.

A pink knight was detected sitting next to the bed, legs up in a relaxed position. Meta Knight glared at his roommate, ready to battle for his mask. Another frown made itself known when Galaxia was not at his side. Galacta Knight shot his hands up, narrowing them in annoyance at his friend's quick assumptions.

"Ho, ho! Thy mask is right on the night table, Galaxia is on the other, to thy right. Relax. Nay one's gonna enter the cubiculo apart from me. Tryeth not to killeth me, fusty sir." His expression was teeming with seriousness, as shown with his slipping into older language.

Meta Knight calmed down, staring up at his professionally created cast. He remembered Galacta Knight wrapping the bandaging when they arrived. The warrior had some skills in the medical field; Meta Knight blinked at the talent before him. His gazed softened once he knew that the knight's actions were not from his daily jokes.

Galacta Knight smiled once he saw the old knight had finally calm down. "Banzai. Now, since you're grounded, I'll be looking after you Meta, and whatever else his majesty wishes of me." He winked generously, brushing off the king's desires with a wave of his hand.

He clearly did not seem to feel that such trifles would be any difficulty for him. His shut eye reopened when he recalled a side-note for Meta Knight. "Oh, and just so you know: Sword and Blade offered to take care of your soldiers, and Silica and Joe offered help with training the young ones too-something about repaying a fav'r. Whatever you did with them left quite the impact."

"And how long will I be like this?" Meta Knight rested his hand against his foot. He stared up at his broken wing, not wanting to fold it into it's non-flying position out of fear for making it worse as a cape.

Galacta Knight bit his tongue with a bit of uncertainty. "About a week, given thy age." Galacta Knight shrugged, hoving over to the cast. "Your body doth not recover as well as it used to, doth it?" He questioned the other with the knowledge of old tales regarding Chilidog and other Demon Beasts.

"Just relaxeth, and try not to move too much. You can get up and walk around, just no flying at all... Oh, and no weight either." Fangs smiled a small victory as he floated to the mask, placing it within the dark depths of the drawer.

Meta Knight glared murder at the joyous warrior.

"Nay, I hath felt how heavy yond thing is. No mask f'r a week."

"My face and my wing are different, Galacta. I can wear it without damaging it." He insisted angrily, reaching for his face cover. Galacta Knight kept his hand from the proximity of the night stand. A finger waggled firmly.

"Galacta. I want my mask." The tone of voice was showing in his face with flickering, frustrating red.

"Meta, please." The medical soldier urged with his more seriousness. His smiles faded, making Meta Knight attentive.

"You know it's really heavy, and you have got tunnel vision with that thing on. If you aren't careful, you can hit your wing on something and make it far worse. I'm not just doing this because I think you shouldn't be afraid to show the world your face; I'm trying to help you heal. The fact is that your mask might do more harm than good." He explained, smiles returning softly. "Besides... t's kind of mine own fault, isn't t...?" He tried covering his guilty tone. The muttered words were barely heard.

Meta Knight was taken aback. He blinked, wondering what the soldier was thinking. "What are you talking about? The avalanche was going to happen whether we went or not... The mountains had damage from when Kirby and first visited. It was bound to happen."

"No, not that. I mean, you were obviously tired from the night before. Oft I very much am a fool." He placed a hand to his forehead out of spite for himself. "I should not have made you stay up longer that night-you're usually sharper than you were yesterday."

Meta Knight chuckled.

Galacta Knight huffed, silently cursing the knight for finding his route to apology amusing. "Is something comical, Meta?" He stared with a rare lack of enthusiasm. "I wanted to say, 'sorry', to you, fusty sir, but..."

"Galacta, it wasn't your fault. Everyone makes a mistake sometime." Meta Knight laid himself back against his bed. "I've been on a perfection streak for a while now. It was only a matter of time." A grin made the other knight reflect the action. "Don't blame yourself. Besides, you were the one who said that it was better I broke a wing than to have an early grave in snow. I agree." Another chuckle escaped his lips. "I was just without a good night's sleep that night. I can get grouchy, as I am a 'fusty sir,' like you."

Galacta Knight was entertained by the use of his own tongue. "Indeed we are. Thank thee." Crimson eyes shone a quiet gratitude. Meta Knight could tell the other was more keen on blaming himself for this.

"You know what we should do?" Galacta Knight leaned closer.

The changed subject made the warrior smile. "What, Galacta?"

"We should retire someday-his majesty hardly pays us." Mischief grew in his expression. Meta Knight's own white pools were in amusement at the very thought. "Let's do it when we finally kill Nightmare. We can run to somewhere nice in Popstar." Excitement was flowing through Galacta Knight's blood as he spoke. "No more wars, no more Nightmare, just a relaxing time on the planet without any fears. No need to always be on guard. Paradise." He seemed so dreamily hopeful.

Meta Knight tried picturing the peace, knowing it would be difficult for war-born creatures to adjust to the sudden change. The image his mind presented was that of Kirby running about with his friends in a great meadow of flowers.

He scratched his head, nodding to Galacta Knight's suggestion. "It does sound nice. But we need to stop Nightmare first." The back of his mind would not allow any pleasant thoughts to run freely without the reality's consequence.

"Ah, speaking of which… how is the Halberd?" A sense of impatience to experience the dream was stinging in the question. "Any word on Nightmare's lair?"

Meta Knight folded his arms. "Nearly done. We just need a few more scraps from the junkyard, and we'll have it completed. I still need circuit boards for the computer, and a few bits of metal for the haul as well..." He leaned back on the pillow once more. "As for his lair, I just have to check the transmissions from the king's delivery system..."

"I can go grab the materials for the Halberd, if you want." An offer was given as the bright pink warrior leaned against a bedrail. "You don't need me around for most of the healing process. Not when there's a TV just in the other room."

He wanted to make a joke of who would remain to entertain him, but the ship was more important.

"Do you think you can do it without getting spotted? If the king finds anything about this, Nightmare will know what we're up to." Meta Knight's warning was firm and serious.

Galacta Knight glided over to the Star Warrior's side with grim confidence. "Meta, if I couldn't, would I honestly make such a suggestion?" The pride in the eerily friendly face had no effort in hiding its existence. "I'm not yond cocky, Meta. That is Joe's department, not mine." A small tease was whispered in a sweet manner.

"Very well, Galacta." An unimpressed face watched the knight. "Be careful. Not for your sake, but for everyone on this in this galaxy."

Previous pleasantry returned in the more intimidating of the two. "Banzai. Your trust shan't be broken like thoust wing hath, dear Meta Knight." He flushed at his words. "Shit. I still have trouble adjusting to this new way of speaking sometimes. Ho… I'm sorry."

A hidden snicker was covered by Meta Knight's white glove. Galacta Knight stuck his tongue out as a child would, frustrated feet making their way to the door.

"Shut up!" He grumbled in a flustered fashion, waving a rushed goodbye. The door shut as fast as it opened, agreeing to Meta Knight's wishes of remaining unseen. It slammed a bit harder than it seemed to be intended. "Aye! Sorry! I'll bring you some get-well cards from the kids, fusty friend!" A muffled voice came from the world beyond the wooden door.

"Bringeth back a lollipop too!" Meta Knight grinned when he heard an overplayed groan just outside the door.

The clicking from the door's closing across the quarters made Meta Knight feel more safe, as he could escape to the room with the television.

He slid out of bed in a careful manner, avoiding all contact with the now claustrophobic-worthy walls enclosing his room. The tiny area seemed suffocating compared to the open space of the living room.

Meta Knight slowly climbed onto his new yarn-chair, sighing at the contrast of softness opposed to the old rigidity of the wooden seat. The thought of the new piece of furniture seemed to redeem his broken appendage. The knight leaned over to a stand, grasping a television remote. The electronic box of oak lit itself alive, showing a program regarding the nature of a Scruffy's dislike toward vacuums.

A sigh passed through his lips, flipping the channels. Static shot through dull visuals during the changes; nothing was interesting enough for his tastes today. He leaned back, submitting to the sight of a cartoon he didn't care for. "This is going to be a long week." Meta Knight concluded with dead enthusiasm.

An abrupt knock bounced through the door. "Meta Knight? Are you in there?" The king's voice was painfully hitting the injured warrior's ears.

He could hear Escargon catching up to the fast avian. "Open the door! We can hear the TV!"

Meta Knight frowned, rushing to his room to grab his mask. His wings folded straight behind him, making him close an eye at the sudden pain. The knocking became more impatient, as his heartbeat pulsed with anxiety. The metal was in his hand, legs speeding to the impatient annoyance outside. The face protection was plastered onto him, hand reaching to open the door.

"Meta-ah, there you are. So, you broke your wing?" King Dedede seemed snarky, almost giddy at the thought. Meta Knight wasn't fazed by the reaction. He expected it.

"Yes, sire." Voice was as composed as ever. There was no weakness, nor shame. The king seemed slightly disappointed, as the warrior had guessed he would be.

"How long are you gonna be out for?" King Dedede seemed to have a mild concern; Meta Knight knew the monarch's tasks needed someone to tend to them. Not to mention Meta Knight was often called in to protect the king should Demon Beasts go awry on him.

He stared at the king coolly. "A week, according to Galacta Knight. He has offered to take on my duties in my place, as I am sure you know. I apologize for the inconvenience, your majesty." His words were formal, yet spoken casually. King Dedede could make his healing time faster if he were willing to part with some Maximum Tomatoes, but he was a touch too greedy for even the mere thought.

"So, he's useless for the next week." Escargon smirked with King Dedede. The knight could read their thoughts of ordering a Demon Beast to terrorize Kirby. There was going to be a lot of torment toward Kirby and Galacta Knight. "What will we do, sire?"

"We'll see if Galacta Knight really can do everything..." A laugh filled his sentence. Mischief was coming. Meta Knight hoped Galacta Knight was ready to deal with a ridiculous amount of extra work, courtesy of the king's amusement.

"Get well soon, Meta Knight! Hahaha!" The two waved as they turned toward the corridor, walking to the main throne room.

Meta Knight had another sigh in his throat as he shut the door.

The mask was removed, placed on the stand near his chair. "That was close." He muttered, glaring at the damage he caused in his anxiousness. "Shit." Meta Knight hissed when he relaxed his wing. "Galacta is going to kill me." Pain shot through him, cursing his careless action.

Meta Knight turned the boring box before him off, taking his mask once more in his hands. He silently sulked to his bedroom, dropping into the cold sheets. Scents of metallic sweat made him think about doing laundry within the next few days. He turned cautiously, wrapping himself in the silky fabric near him. The stings of sudden movement were fading into a numbness. Meta Knight reached for his nearby radio, flicking the switch. The knight couldn't care less about the tune playing, as he was drifting off from his lack of desire to move. The sensation in his numb injury whipped him into doing nothing.

Stars painted the sky in a glittering polish of beauty. Pink clouds of dawn danced in the light breeze. Fire surrounded by the earthly rocks trapped it into place, allowing it to lick some fish in it's heat. The moon was well hidden from the fire among the trees, light barely shining through the canopy. Previous snow was melting away quickly, rushing for the lakes and rivers.

Jecra poked the sea creatures Meta Knight caught while in a nearby stream. He turned his head to the warrior drying himself off through flying in the sky of Neo Star.

Meta Knight saw his partner below, not concerned about making any gestures or faces; he wanted to get the water off of him and warm himself by the fire.

He could hear Jecra's shouts calling for him to join in a dinner session. With a light touch to his arm, he concluded he was dry enough.

Wings jerked and the armorless knight dove down, wind rushing at him to stay in the starry sky. Meta Knight slowed down enough to avoid endangering the flames. A smooth landing checked in with his legs hanging over a fallen log. "They look burnt." He chuckled. Jecra smiled, cutting off the pieces of black flesh.

"Yeah, but food is food." The warrior shrugged, shoving away the fact that soldiers were not trained to cook; they were trained to kill. "Dig in, Mety. We've got the next few day to ourselves." Jecra looked to Meta Knight folding his wings.

Both smiled brightly at the idea of being alone. "Maybe after we eat, we could..." His breath breathed out in a white puff of intention, brisking over his face gently.

"Sleep?" Meta Knight blinked with a tired hopefulness. Jecra noticed the exhaustion on the blue soldier's face, sighing softly to himself in sympathy. He walked over to his partner, sitting next close to him. Jecra's arm went over Meta Knight's shoulders, shivering from the coldness he gained from drying himself in the wind. He resisted the urge to move, wanting to warm up his dearest friend.

"Yeah, alright, we'll sleep." A disappointed tone was heard, but it was understanding. "But you owe me in the morning, okay?" Jecra leaned to the other warrior, pressing his lips against his forehead. The small kiss warmed the frozen warrior.

"Thanks." The quiet response was a rarity; Jecra knew he wasn't simply uninterested. He twitched when the knight's flight-enabling appendage softly touched his shoulder, giving him a shiver from his lower body temperature. The larger of the two was amused by the affectionate action. Meta Knight was simply too short to place his arm over him, so an icy wing managed to compensate. "Jecra..."

"Hmm?" He realized that he didn't give Meta Knight the burnt dinner. He reached over, grasping the stick-stabbed fish, returning to heat up his favorite partner. "Sweet Nova, you're cold enough to be made of ice. I told you to just stay by the fire, Mety."

"If I did that, the water would have put it out." Large canines ripped into the scales torn by knives and fire with ease. "At least the snow is melting." The food muffled his words, though Meta Knight was still comprehensible.

"Yeah..." Jecra chuckled with the logic used against him. "To hell with the snow." His hand rubbed against the chilled knight's shoulder in a poor attempt to warm him up. Meta Knight nodded and continued eating, enjoying the slow development of fire's mercy. The flames burned the wood, clicking to destroy the silence of the thawing forest. "Warm yet?" Jecra's breath had no mist this time.

Meta Knight chuckled, shutting his eyes. "I would love to be even warmer, but..."

A little fit of laughter was heard behind his eyelids. "You really are tired, huh, Mety? No worries, I'll cover you."

"Meta... Hello... Popstar to Meta..." Galacta Knight's voice broke the sweet memory reenacting-dream. The injured knight opened his eyes, slowly moving up on the bed. A groan of pain alerted a suddenly furious Galacta Knight that Meta Knight disobeyed his medical orders.

"Shit," was the only thing he could think of when the crimson eyes staring at him, sharpened like a Demon Beast.

Meta Knight's own set turned green, as he was prepared for a serious chat with his self-assigned medic.

The pink soldier's wings bristled, trying to calm himself; the warrior was not the best when he was enraged. Kirby and Meta Knight knew that much first-hand. "Meta, how did you damage it further?" His voice mixed with his attempts to remain level-headed. His slightly glove irritably covered his mildly dirtied mask. "Please tell me you have a good reason for whatever you did to hurt yourself..."

Meta Knight sighed, flinching at the shooting pain. Galacta Knight folded his arms, awaiting the excuse. "His highness passed by here, demanding I opened the door. I needed to wear the mask; I damaged myself in my rush." The angel softened his gaze.

"Clever bird. No wonder he sent me across Pupuland to Whispy Woods to get apples and Maximum Tomatoes he won't give to you!" Galacta Knight removed his mask, frowning at the dusty dirt over it.

"He ist a goatish, folly-fallen haggard." The intimidating fangs teemed with their age the precision of the words; the knight didn't care about his old language habits at the moment. "Thou arst quite earth-vexing. Thyne pride t'is thyne worst and greatest quality, sir. Doth not allow myne thumb to be bit at thou. I like thee, saucy dewberry." His gaze averted to a washcloth laid on a small desk, using it to clean his mask. "Ho, mark, I shan't understand thyne seduction with thyne face. I bessech thee, wherefore would thoust fainly place thyne pride ere thyne health, ye jarring, idle-headed, nut-hook? Fie!"

The soldier blinked a few seconds, mentally translating the older warrior's rant about his mask. His mouth failed to hide a smirk when he realized how many fascinating insults were in Galacta Knight's strong vocabulary of "ye olden times."

He chuckled to himself how the knight seemed so serious in his thicker language.

"Doth thee find something amusing, anon?" His tone shifted, pulling back from the heavier form of his speech.

"You have an interesting word selection..." Meta Knight snorted. "So, I'm a 'saucy dewberry,' huh?"

"Aye." Galacta Knight smiled, putting down his mask and fluttering over to Meta Knight's broken wing. "Prithee, I bessech thee to heal, troth, I shan't have a doctor's art. Stand, anon. Thyne wing must be upon myne eyes to see." He ordered sternly, Meta Knight raising his hands growling at the movement.

The rosy knight looked at his bandage work, lightly feeling the small cast for any possible movement. "Hmm... o'er hither screeches with thyne ailments." He shut his eyes, giving a little click to reposition something that was out of alignment with the rest of the wing structure. "Doth that feel better?" Galacta Knight grinned with sweet revenge when Meta Knight hissed in pain.

"Now... it does." He breathed, giving his fellow knight a light shove with it's tip. "Thanks."

"Whatever." The horned warrior shrugged, switching back to his modernized language. He stuck his tongue out at the swish of ragged wing across his cheek. "Just be more careful-King Dedede might try something else again." He playfully rubbed Meta Knight's head.

"Pretend you're sleeping next time; I'll cover you, okay, Meta?" Fangs grinned with a happier attitude. Meta Knight couldn't help but feel nostalgic with Galacta Knight's take on everything; being silly for life's little things, but knowing when to get serious.


	5. Chapter 5

A Soldier's Metal

Chapter 5: Trouble Brewing

The afternoon sun was bright in the dull room, ensuring its presence was known through the curtains. Meta Knight relaxed, listening to the sounds of the radio. He hummed to himself, pleased that Galacta Knight did retrieve the parts for the Halberd without a soul's notice.

He was growing bored of the lack of action, though he was grateful for the shortage of Demon Beasts. Meta Knight wondered if perhaps the king was taking a break from terrorizing the Pupulanders, or was busy crushing Galacta Knight in waves of pointless and humiliating chores for his absence.

The bed-bound warrior smirked in pity at the thought of tortures the pink soldier was facing in the heat of pleasing the king. The poor soul hadn't had a clue what he was in for.

Shadowed movement just past the window caught his eye. He raised an eyebrow, gently using his good wing to move the curtains, creating a small crack for him to view what he saw. He blinked when he saw Kirby practicing his Angel ability.

The pink boy saw the fabric giving light to the room, turning to wave a hello to his mentor.

Meta Knight turned red, immediately hiding himself away from the curious blue eyes staring at him with absolute innocence.

Kirby had seen him without his mask before, but it still bothered the senior warrior. No one ever took him seriously without it. Apart from Jecra, the only one who ever dared to get close to him. Now, Kirby and Galacta Knight both still seemed to respect him, mask or no mask.

His thoughts wavered to Kirby's first sight of his face. The look of surprise, and the confused joy of knowing someone else was the same species. Galacta Knight's first experience far was less climactic; the jester of a knight simply yanked the piece of metal after they first spoke.

Meta Knight sighed as noises bounced around the stony room. It seemed that the children were playing outside. He heard another knocking from the outer door; no doubt it was the king. Obeying the older pink warrior's previous advice, he pretended he was sleeping, remaining silent as the dead friends he held dear.

Lying down quietly was rather relaxing, as tired from his lack of activity as he was. Muffled chattering from masculine voices were heard, slowly disappearing with the faintest of metallic steps moving away.

The soldier smiled, feeling his tense shoulders loosen from the lack of sound beyond the door. Other noises bounced from his window, more shadows of little warriors with wings fluttering about. It seemed a lot of the children were practicing their Angel Abilities together. There was a loud shouting at the children.

Meta Knight identified it as Silica's voice. She was ordering them to begin flight patterns, Knuckle Joe's voice entering with the the sweet taunting of a reward to the best flyer.

Watching the silhouettes float away, he sighed to himself, leaning back into his pillow. The knight was bored again, needing to find something to kill the time. Meta Knight hopped down from his bed, careful of his wing hitting anything. This was one of the few moments he was not proud of his wingspan being too large.

Making his way to the outer area of his home, he was still cautious of any intruders; a habit he hoped to lose once Nightmare was defeated. Once assured no one was around, he walked out towards the kitchen. Gently tapping against the hard floors, he opened the fridge to find a piece of paper. It was a note with overly fancy handwriting. One of Galacta Knight's feathers was dipped in ink, sitting on the countertop.

"Meta, I knew you'd get hungry,

so I whipped something up for you,

since you were sleeping when Waddle Doo came.

Enjoy~

-Love, Galacta

-"

Chuckling, he turned the paper around at the sight of the arrow.

"I swear if you do something stupid again today

I will personally kill you.

Get well soon, Meta.

-Love, Galacta."

Meta Knight couldn't help but smile at the older warrior's words. He certainly had a sense of humor. Staring at the plate of food in plastic wrap, he picked it up gingerly.

Eggs, bacon, peppers, and pancakes. The Star Soldier had forgotten about his breakfast in his thinking. Feeling silly with himself, he popped it into the microwave, smiling as he smelled the scents of the feast warming up. The whirring of the machine added to the softer sounds of the outside and hum of the fridge. It was more interesting than the radio to him at the moment, knowing food would be in his stomach shortly.

The time was quick, much to his gratitude, the knight not wasting his waiting by grabbing a cup of juice as the beeping beckoned him to obtain his prize. The food was obviously a little less soft than it originally was, but it was better than calling Waddle Doo away from his other duties at this hour for breakfast.

Meta Knight had never eaten Galacta Knight's cooking, feeling a twinge of disappointment that his first sample was reheated. Either way, he didn't care much for cuisine; if it was edible, it would suffice.

A fork stabbed the stiff meat as a knife sliced it, leaving indents in the paper plate. The medically-inclined soldier really did not want the injured fighter to waste any energy; not even in simple chores. He ate quietly, listening to nothing more than muffles from the outside, and his chair making occasional squeaking sounds. His meal was quite good; certainly an improvement from the time King Dedede tried starving the Waddle Dees to save money. It didn't quite fill him up, but that was fine.

Lunch would be served shortly anyway. With the knowledge of that in his head, he tossed the plate into a garbage bin, followed by its plastic utensils. Chuckling at he managed to throw them in from his place at the table, he mentally scorned at just how bored he was; finding amusement in something Bun would do.

There was a sudden knock on the door once more. Meta Knight swiveled his head in the direction of the exit. "Ho, Meta, it's just me." Hearing the muffled warning, he calmed down as he stared at the wooden door. Galacta Knight entered, winking his hello. "Good morning, mine friend! Did you eat?"

"I just finished." He admitted, leaning against the table. "I still have room for lunch."

The pink warrior laughed. "You and I both, Meta. I'm going to make us something myself, since I want you to get better faster."

"I'm sure Waddle Doo's food will suffice." Not wanting the knight to grow any more exhausted, he followed him to the fridge, watching Galacta Knight picking and choosing ingredients. "Don't push yourself for my sake."

"T's not just f'r thee, Meta. I eke wanteth to tryeth making new things with the modern foods and supplies." He smiled with his menacing fangs as he took out some milk. "Now, go sit down. Sword and Blade will be joining us soon~" The tone coming from such a face was quite out of place; a sing-song cheer with crimson eyes of seemingly sweet, yet naturally intimidating aura. The rubies on the knight's face winked mischievously, as if to reassure the naturally scarier appearance was just that.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention... the children wanted to see you after lunch. They wanted to see how you were doing, since you've practically locked yourself away from everyone." Galacta Knight hummed.

Meta Knight blinked, watching the ancient warrior pour himself a glass before setting the stove alit. The milk was gulped down instantaneously, revealing a great thirst.

He felt some of pity, as the Star Warrior took his place for the time-being; he figured King Dedede was enjoying the meaningless tasks he was handing to Galacta Knight all too well, as he had never been very fond of the easy-going soldier.

It was almost saddening when his highness had asked Meta Knight if Galacta Knight was one of Nightmare's Demon Beasts. He may appear to be evil, but the old soldier was as noble as his previous companions. Perhaps even more.

Green-turned eyes finally looked up at the red ones staring at him. His thoughts had made him quiet.

"What are you staring at, Meta?" Galacta Knight chuckled, looking absolutely amused. Meta Knight blinked again. He must have been gazing as he was thinking, as much as the other warrior didn't seem to mind it. "Are you that hungry? I haven't even started yet." His teasing made the knight's eyes turn into a kind, momentary pink.

"I must have forgotten where I was looking as I was collecting my thoughts." The tiniest hint of an apology was in his words, as much as he didn't enjoy admitting to such a small mistake. Meta Knight felt silly for feeling sudden charm from the clown cooking for him.

"Well, you still haven't answered me, Meta. Your color-changing eyes tell me nothing." A chuckle got his loose attention. "Are you okay with the young ones coming to see you? Kirby, Prince Fluff, Joe, Silica, Fumu, and Bun? Oh, and of course, Lololo and Lalala… and the other young Star Warriors." Clanks of pots and pans clanged about as a small pan was chosen to set on the fire.

The angel wings didn't flinch when there were sparks. Galacta Knight was unfazed by the heat touching his skin. His hand grasped the butter container, barely noticing that he had been touched by tiny flames for a moment. A simple knife cut the ingredients as easily as his lance stabbed a foe; he confidently tossed the ingredients into the heated metal to watch it sizzle instantly.

Once again, there was no reaction to the flying bits of sizzling leaping to his skin.

Meta Knight watched his battle partner once more, keeping his eyes on the pan. He could smell the meat Galacta Knight was slicing up next, observing an explosion of jumping butter once they came into contact. The pink soldier even took off his gloves, exposing more skin to the mercy of the cooking environment. Still no concern, like usual.

"I suppose they should be allowed to visit me..." His voice mumbled, completely intrigued with watching what was happening in the kitchen. It was the most exciting thing to happen today, apart from Kirby's fly-by greeting, earlier.

The ungloved hands quickly sliced a plethora of vegetables and spices. He hummed a small tune, adding the chopped bits with some salt and a squeeze of lemon and lime.

"Where in all of Popstar did you learn this?" Another muttering from the injured caught Galacta Knight's attention. The knife was fearlessly spun around his fingers, and stabbed into the cutting board as he leaned on it casually.

"Ooh, I picked it up from Chief Kawasaki and added what I learned from Waddle Doo. Then, I applied my own knowledge of older recipes I used to make before I became a soldier for the Galaxy Soldier Army. It isn't all that different from battle!"

The previous smile grew to a grin as he suddenly flipped the meat around with a flick of his wrist. There was a smirk when he saw Meta Knight's eyes completely enthused with the show. "One simply needeth to beest careful of what they're doing." The words spoken implied something else. Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, receiving a smile from the elder.

Galacta Knight twirled around, grabbing some sauce from the cupboard, to add to his creation. He drew circles in the pan, mixing the food with a metal spoon. "If 't be true thee wanteth, I can showeth thee how sometime."

"I have my own hobbies." Meta Knight waved the offer off, not really much of a cook himself. He didn't care much for food, as long as it satisfied his stomach. It wasn't much to say that he didn't appreciate what the other warrior could do, it was simply that his taste-buds were long dead for many flavors. Most of his meals were of burned consumables in whatever area he was in; be it plants, or insects.

The only thing that still made a difference was a sweet taste. Just the thought of candy was enough to bring out a pleasant relaxing of his shoulders against the wooden chair. "You could try asking Sword or Blade, if you truly wish to share you art."

There was a click, turning the flame off. As Galacta Knight placed the food onto two plates, he frowned childishly at Meta Knight. "But t would beest moo excit'ment with thee." Meta Knight stared at him as he came with the plates, smiling as he placed it in front of the injured knight at the table. His eyes turned a thoughtful green at the comment.

"You know it would be-" The cheerful voice cut itself off once he saw the colored gaze watching him. "-I guess I could show Blade and Sword if you really don't want to."

"Save it for when we defeat Nightmare. Then we can do anything you want." As the green died, his offer was assured with a tired gaze, gloved hand grasping a fork, poking at the cooked dish before him.

Taking a bite, he nodded to silently acknowledge the other's handiwork. Galacta Knight understood quite easily, taking a few bites of his own. There was a devious grin on his face at the offer.

"Anything?"

"...Anything... Why?" There was suspicion growing from his sudden song-like tone. He didn't like it.

"Then, I hest thee taketh off thy mask permanently at which hour this is ov'r!" The exposed hand pointed at Meta Knight with a flare of power, ready to abuse its new authority. "You didst decree anything!"

"...I take it back." There was a growl ready to come out, but was held back.

"Nope, thou cannot! Thyne honor is at risk!" A victorious chuckle created an annoyed face in the other. "Ho, there would not be any reason to hide yourself anymore, right? Why is it so hard for you?"

"No one would take me seriously, Galacta." Meta Knight fought back the red itching to appear on his eyes. "Our appearance is laughable-who would listen to someone who looks like this in the middle of a battle?"

Galacta Knight frowned. He stood up from his spot, looming over the other. Angelic wings flared up. "I would." Crimson stared at the flickering red and white eyes.

The seriousness in Galacta Knight's voice was enough to make Meta Knight pause momentarily.

"Just because something's cute doesn't make it pathetic in battle; Kirby has shown that, I have, and you have. Art thou so afraid of thyne appearance? Our appearance?" Feathery plumage ruffled even more as he raised a very unhappy brow.

"Afraid? No. I simply know the result isn't worth the struggle." The red was dominant in his eyes now, heavy frustration thrown at Galacta Knight's accusation. It was simpler to hide himself than to deal with the hassle of explanation, proof, and mockery.

"Thou can be such an idiot." An irritated sigh was released. "I grow weary of this silliness, Meta Knight. For such a mighty warrior, thou arst pathetic without thy mask-Kirby is far braver than you are, coward, and the child still grows nervous at the very mention of Nightmare's name. At least knows he will stand against him, and fight against his fears, unlike thee!" The hand slammed against the hardwood.

The impact created the tiniest of earthquakes, shaking the dishes and utensils. There was even a very tiny crack in the wood. Unintentional, most likely, but it still aggravated the grounded knight.

Meta Knight glared with red at the fellow soldier, his own set of wings beginning to flare up to prove his place. His wingspan was not quite as large as the other's, but they saw more battles than the virgin feathers before him. Jagged fangs gritted as they began to speak, not wanting to unleash Galaxia's wrath over something so painfull trivial.

"I am no coward, Galacta. I have fought my entire life, I have lost, seen bloodshed before my very eyes, faced and killed the only things that ever got close to me... You, on the other hand, have barely lifted a finger, having skipped all the dirty war experiences thanks to wishing on Nova for your strength, only to be sealed into a crystal for large portion of your life… You don't even have the fear of pain over you anymore, and you have the arrogance to call me a coward?"

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other, fighting the urge to simply slice and stab the other. His words already cut pretty deeply in the other. It was obvious from the way Galacta Knight's fist clenched regrettably.

The red in Meta Knight's eyes died out. He calmed himself down, pressing his hand to his face with a sigh. He was not in the mood to fight, as irritating as Galacta Knight could be sometimes. He had gone a bit far with that remark about skipping everything. "I..."

"My most humble apology." The pink warrior apologized first, sitting back down. He quietly nibbled his meal, watching the clock. "I shouldst not has't did yell at thee. Forgive me, fusty friend. I shouldst has't known better than to press at something so personal." Galacta Knight was speaking quietly, regretting ever saying anything in the first place.

The injured of the two knew that the warrior was upset at his true strength's origin being openly said. "I spoke harshly in my rage as well. Forgive me."

"Meta, I..." An overpowering knocking was heard before the ancient angel could speak. Instead, he voice shifted to a louder, more protective pitch. "Who goes there? Speak now, or be sliced upon entry!"

"Uh, it's us sir... Blade and Sword..." Blade fiddled with the handle of the door with a jiggle. "May we enter?"

"Just a moment..." Galacta Knight responded, yanking Meta Knight's hand in his own and leading him to his room.

Meta Knight didn't argue, noticing the fluffy feathers guarding his ragged wings from all possible impacts. There was a gentle shove as they entered, the horned warrior shutting the door with a small gust of wind.

It was always hard to tell if the door slamming was Galacta Knight in a bad mood, or just an underestimation of strength. The knight's muffled delivery of words sounded like his usual, cheery self just beyond the door. Meta Knight sighed at their dispute, lumbering to his bed to mentally indulge in his blasé mood.

Footsteps approached, opening the door without warning. "You forgot this," A gloveless hand placed his plate of food and drink on his dresser, "The children will come in a few minutes. Your mask is right at the nightstand. Bye." He left with another small slam, followed by a quick apology.

It was just his strength being a problem again. Meta Knight didn't envy Galacta Knight's Nova-born powers.

There was nothing more than muffles from outside, maybe a few bits of laughter and casual conversation. He finished his meal with a few gulps.

Meta Knight put his mask back on, greeting the tunnel-vision he was accustomed to. He had barely begun wearing the thing, already missing what his normal vision graced him with. Seeing more of the world with his own sight, he felt younger, though not by much.

Deep questioning was uprising in his mind to what he and the other warrior nearly tore the other's limbs over. He wondered if the teasing and mockery was worth what Galacta Knight and Kirby had. Was it truly a phobia, or simply a habit that grew from resentment?

Pale irises glanced to the injury to his left. He stretched it carefully, feeling a tiny sting of pain. His hiss went undetected, dying the moment he heard a knock requesting entrance.

"Enter." Meta Knight hid the aching in his wing, watching everyone enter with happy faces. They each kept their arms behind their backs, causing suspicion in the knight.

Kirby raced to be by his mentor's side, followed by the other little warriors resembling Kirby, only differences being color and personality. Knuckle Joe and Silica smiled, leaning against the walls with kind eyes in the dark room. Lololo and Lalala hovered above Fumu and Bun, both of which were humbly giggling. Prince Fluff remained at Galacta Knight's side, both near the entrance, giving the other devious smirks. His eyes glowed pink from the children's obvious surprises.

Meta Knight chose to humor them, asking, "What have you all got behind your backs?".

"Well, I bought you some fine pieces from my world." Prince Fluff smiled, twirling a bead on his fingerless hand. "I also brought a better bed, but I will give it to you when it's less crowded.

"We already got a new table and TV set." Galacta Knight patted the blue child's head cheerfully, almost as though the fight never happened. "Banzai, your highness!"

It was then Fumu and Bun took their chance, coming closer to the knight's other side. "Sir Meta Knight, remember when those Star Warrior figures were being sold?" The young girl's voice chirped with a pleasing confidence. "Well, Bun and I found these!" The siblings revealed a Meta Knight figurine and a recently made Galacta Knight figure. They placed them on the nightstand, watching the elder's eyes glow rosier.

"Thank you, you two." Leaning out to whispering distance he jokingly questioned, "Am I still a rare one?" to which the duo promptly laughed.

Fumu winked as Bun nodded. "Of course, Sir Meta Knight!" The noble girl giggled.

"Sir Galacta Knight is a rare one too!" Bun grinned.

The two then backed away to the wall, Silica and Knuckle Joe walking to his side.

They glanced at each other before shutting their eyes in anticipation. "We made you something, Meta Knight." The power-white female and brash young male both revealed a sepia portrait. White roses graced the frame. Photos of Meta Knight's greatest memories with his fellow warriors were plastered in all corners, shaping a single collage of sheer nostalgia. Though touched, the knight was worried about Knuckle Joe's photographs being given away so easily.

The boy sensed his concern, lifting a hand in a carefree manner. "Don't worry, these aren't the real ones. They're just copies." Knuckle Joe chuckled, feeling Silica tug on the frame. She wanted to put it down, and he smiled at her as confirmation of his understanding. It was soon lowered down, resting against the night table. Seeing it closer, his eyes glowed a much brighter pink at the sight of the happy faces of Garlude and Jecra. He did miss that sight.

"Thank you, Knuckle Joe and Silica..." The words were more unconscious than his apparent gaze. He twitched when he heard Galacta Knight cough quietly, trapping his attention once more. The teens were with the noble siblings.

All eyes watched the multicolored Star Warriors in training as they each revealed a tiny art craft they chose to create. The yellow child choose to create a tiny sculpture of a Warpstar, perfect to the detail. The young blue warrior revealed story book without any labels. "Wrote it myself!" He giggled, handing it to the knight with a nod given as his acknowledgement.

Spunky fire in the red Kirby-look-a-like showed his gift with pride; a nice headset for listening to music. Before Meta Knight could object, the brown child chuckled, revealing a music player. Both gifts were placed on the bed furiously, the other puffballs dragging the others back down.

Green appeared with a shy tenderness, floating up to crown the warrior with a ring of flowers. Meta Knight blinked at the child's care, bemused by the floral arrangement atop his head. "Thank you." His voice was swift with pleasant confusion.

The ever pumped purple puffball pounced to the bed's edge, gripping the sheets as though a pile of sugar had been eaten beforehand. Eyes glittered, revealing a handful of candies that appeared from seemingly nowhere. "I bought lots, and thought you would want some!"

Gratefully nodding at the thought from the hyper-active grape, attention was landed on the innocent Kirby. He seemed to be rather pleased with what he had brought, earning the currently amused warrior's hidden smile. A small chuckle was heard as he leaned closer to the little ball of power. "And what have you got behind you, Kirby?"

Giggles were the reply as Kirby grinned brighter than the sun itself. "Poyo!" His hands revealed a piece of paper with crayon markings. The drawing depicted the two fighters walking in Wispy Woods, picking apples.

Eyes could not grow pinker from the sight, while mouth was very high in it's smiling. "Kirby, it's..."

"Poyo! Poy-yoy!" He lunged out to embrace the knight, snuggling into his mask. Surprised by the sudden affection, Meta Knight's arms waved about briefly, before returning the sentiment. The room awed at the sight. Shortly, Kirby broke his hug, blinking happily.

"Poyo! Poy!" his voice seemingly trying to say, "Get well soon!" whilst the shining sapphires twinkled with relief that he would soon heal. Leaning back against the pillow, he patted the pink boy's head with his hand, feeling the young warrior giggle happily. "Poooy!"

Another chorus of "awwwws" flooded the room before he finished. "Would you put that on the fridge for me, Kirby?" Meta Knight's voice spoke in a rather paternal manner, being more gentle than usual. Nodding, Kirby bolted out the door, dragging Prince Fluff with him.

Galacta Knight laughed at the scene, clapping his hands. "Alright everyone, t is time to get back to work today!" The angel shut his eyes at the groans from the group, twirling his index finger.

"Now, now, everyone. Meta isn't going to get better if we crowd around him like this! His wing needs time to heal!" Blazing rubies glanced to Lololo and Lalala. "You two, help the prince set up the bed while I get Meta Knight out for a second, okay?"

"Yes sir!" They saluted briefly before floating outside. The friends all made their way out, leaving the two alone. With the most uttermost care, the demonic dove of a lance-wielder opened the palms of his hands to guide and protect the darker appendages with his own.

Slow, awkward steps were taken as everyone watched. Heavenly feathers brushed the rough scales of the injured, trying as hard as they could to shield them from the door's exit-way.

"Come on, just a little more." Electric pink spoke to the indigo soldier, trying to sound normal and refined. It didn't fool Meta Knight at all. He was still upset by their fight-as good of an actor as he was, the galactic knight was simply easy to read.

Feeling the pace halt, he released the other's hands, looking over to the open door. Meta Knight watched the two halves of the same whole fly into the room, feeling the red rubies watching him. He returned the gaze with a subtle nod, looking away when Kirby tugged gently on his glove.

"Poyo?" The little one asked, pointing at the window. Meta Knight blinked, guessing he wanted to go outside while the others brought in the yarn furniture.

Approval was given from the other knight with a nod, feathers giving a kind push towards the door. "Poyo!" Kirby giggled, taking his mentor's hands and copying as Galacta Knight did with leading him out presenting the same careful, grace.

Waddle Dees tilted their heads in curiosity as the elder was taken outside by Kirby's lead, yellow eyes squinting at the sunlight's welcome. A fair breeze rolled by, and the young warrior began walking by the knight's side, holding his hand. A happy smile was plastered on his face from his teacher's presence. Walking was good enough for the little one, as he seemed to miss their training sessions.

Meta Knight couldn't help but smile a little, not fully realizing how much Kirby trusted his lessons. He could feel the grass crunching while his thoughts played with the blossoming pride in the pink fighter's achievements, as well as his destiny; to defeat Nightmare.

While the war-born Star Warrior hated Nightmare deeply, he still knew, and accepted that it would not be his blade that would end the hell that has been stretched across Dreamland. It would be Kirby's power of the stars to defeat him.

Meta Knight stared at the oblivious child as the little warrior hummed an off-key tune. His footsteps paused with a gentle chuckle. Blue eyes glanced over in curiosity, wondering what stopped him from their walk around the meadow. "Poyo?" With such innocence upon the little boy's very presence, the knight couldn't help but laugh at the very idea that Kirby was Nightmare's worst fear. A gloved hand reached pet Kirby's head.

"I'm fine, Kirby. Thank you for the drawing." He spoke, looking up at the blue sky with his own eyes changing shade to meet the azure above.

"Poy?" Kirby smiled at the affection, giving his own little laugh. "Poyo! Poy, poyo!" He chimed happily. The hand soon stopped petting, only to get a sudden hug from Kirby. "Poyo..." The child nuzzled the knight, seemingly thanking him for everything right there and then. Meta Knight blinked, guessing that it was the reason Kirby wanted to go outside. Blue scanned around for witnesses, beaming with the knowledge they were alone.

Using his good wing, he returned the hug feeling Kirby vibrate with internal giggles. "They should be done now, Kirby. Let's go back." Meta Knight spoke, quietly feeling the bond they shared. He wondered how much Silica's words were true-how paternal was he with the children.

Shaking the thought with a small jerk of the bat-like appendage, he felt Kirby take his hand once more, brightly leading him back to the castle. The light of the sun glittered the endless hope in those sapphire eyes the little one bared against Nightmare's minions.

The shine soon disappeared, both freezing in place. They turned, finding a large shape against the sun, blue eyes giving a glare.

A revving was heard as Meta Knight instinctively leaped away with Kirby. They evaded a blow to their previous location, watching the giant tire summon a smaller version of itself. It sped toward them, the elder warrior taking his sword out.

Kirby gave the Wheelie a warrior's gaze, quickly sucking up the creature. Meta Knight watched as the little child gained a backwards cap and a snarky grin. "Poyo!" He stretched his rubbery body in an upward flex and shifted into a wheel. Unafraid of the particular enemy, Kirby charged, driving through him for damage.

Meta Knight stood idly, observing the initiative Kirby displayed. Knowing the enemy was something he faced many times before, the old warrior felt rather disconcerned. Topaz glued themselves to the boy's rapid movements and quick dodges. It was more of a game to Kirby with this foe, as he was rather simple.

Smaller Wheelies soon appeared in a tiny cluster, both fighters blinking at the new tactic. Kirby shot himself at the group, diverting them from the injured Meta Knight. The swordsman himself jumped over the scene, giving a little slice to the bigger tire. Kirby nodded in the action, shredding through the herd of wheels. One more collision occurred, causing the larger to light up in a bright red.

Meta Knight raced to Kirby, taking him to the safety of a nearby tree as the Demon Beast exploded in a small air wave. The plants rustled furiously with the pulse, pink stubs clinging to the knight. The good wing held its defense whilst the sensitive appendage hid itself in the safety of the Wispy Woods' trees.

All at once, the air was calm again, both looking over to the nothingness of the creature they just fought. Kirby spat out his ability, gently stroking the wing that shielded him. Reflexively, it flinched at the touch, obtaining attention from the owner's eyes.

The pink child seemed to pity the amount of scars, rips, and tears he count on each one; he had never been that close to Meta Knight's wings for such a long time before. "Poyo..." His voice lowered a notch, blue irises lost in thought and slight worry.

Meta Knight gave the little one another petting, hoping to keep the innocent curiosity to a minimum. It was bad enough Silica and Knuckle Joe were aware of what he, Garlude, and Jecra had been through; he didn't need Kirby to have gruesome images running in his mind, or in his dreams.

"Kirby! Meta!" A certain angelic lance-wielder glided down, followed by a crowd of worried children, each calling out for the duo.

Watching from the shade of the canopy, Kirby hopped out of the shelter, racing toward the group. Meta Knight nearly folded his wings into their cape form, stopping at a sting of pain. He was accustomed to having it wrapped around him, he internally sighed when he couldn't perform his habit.

It was quickly satisfied with another common action of his as he made his way up the branches of the tree that shielded himself and Kirby. Looking down at the group, he smiled at Prince Fluff embracing a giggly Kirby while a worried Fumu gave him a more prominent hug. Lololo and Lalala seemed content with the scene, followed by each of the other colored warriors in training. Silica and Knuckle Joe gave their acknowledgements to the one watching them from above the moment Bun noticed his gaze.

A whoosh of air stopped before Meta Knight, followed by an angry angel's waggling finger. "Meta! You artless, dismal-dreaming, miscreant! You could have made yourself worse! Have you forgotten that I told you to take it easy!?" Crimson held itself behind the steel, gloved hand gripping the bark of the tree.

"When we all heard the explosion of a Demon Beast's remains, we were all frantic! Had I known King Dedede went shopping again, I would've-mphf!" The hand belonging to the perched warrior pressed lightly against the airborne night's mouth to silence him.

A green look was shot at him, the other knowing he was overreacting. Shoving the hand away, Galacta Knight sighed. "Sorry again, old friend. None of us could have predicted that. I'm just glad you and Kirby are alright." The pink warrior's voice grew quieter with every breath, fading into silence.

"Sir Meta Knight, we finished putting in the new furniture from Prince Fluff." Lalala broke the soft sounds of a nearby bird chorus. Lololo nodded with his counterpart. "Your home looks greater than it did before, sir!"

"Thank you." He returned the nods with his own, jumping down from his position. Galacta Knight landed next to him, watching the bandage and then facing the group. Clapping his hands, the galactic knight snatched everyone's attention. "Alright, everyone. Now we really need to get back to work, or the king will take notice."

"He'll definitely take notice that Kirby wasn't practicing when he finds out what happened to his Demon Beast." Fumu commented, folding her arms. Silica touched the other female's shoulder with a wink. "Don't worry, Fumu. Joe and I have a plan to fix that, don't we?" She smiled at the grinning male, who nodded.

"Yeah. We'll just say we were training out here... which will continue with right now, right guys?" Knuckle Joe's eyes went to the children, each raising their stumpy limbs in an attempt of a thumbs up. "Alright."

"Now, Meta, get back up to your room. I have to do more pointless tasks for the king." Galacta Knight urged the other with a gentle push from his feathers. "Fumu, Bun, Lololo, Lalala, please escort him there. I doubt King Dedede will try anything if you four are with him." There was a sense of protectiveness over the pink warrior's tone of voice. It was poorly hidden. Suspicion was quickly removed with a playful, "Away with you lot, I have missions to complete."

The ancient warrior rose to the air, shooting off into the clear sky.

Watching from below, the grounded creature of flight felt a pang of longing to spread his own wings and join the other. He subtly shook his head knowing it wasn't fully healed yet. The breeze the other had kicked up made him crave the sky.

"Sir Meta Knight, let's go before Dedede shows up." Fumu's head turned around, looking for any signs of the avian monarch. The noble took point, leading the knight through the castle's stone walls and darker halls. Bun took the rear, watching for any signs of their mischievous ruler. Lololo and Lalala also observed, watching from above. Waddle Dees watched in a repeated curiosity, shrugging as they minded their own business.

The children appeared to feel as though they had importance as they guarded him, Meta Knight feeling a little amusement in their attempts. Deciding to humor them, he didn't protest to their watchful gazes for every step they took.

"Just a little more." Fumu smiled, continuing their mediated pace of speed.

They paused when Sword and Blade waved a brief hello in the hall, finally ending their little journey at the wooden door.

"You don't need anything, do you, Sir Meta Knight?" The girl seemed genuinely eager to help him.

Reaching for the handle Meta Knight smiled beneath the steel. "Just watch over Kirby."

With that said, he disappeared back into the safety of his room before any of the other children could object. A small, but comfortable sanctuary. Now improved with the softer, newer furniture. Meta Knight couldn't help but be almost excited to test out his new bed.

He didn't hesitate to immediately make his way to his room. His vision was treated to warm, blue sheets. They were as neat as an undisturbed pool. He knew the moment he touched it, there would be ripples. Such was life.

The old knight crawled into bed, taking off his prized mask once more. The blankets were of fleece; warm and soothing. They had yet to take on his scent and smelled more of sweets. Meta Knight wondered if this one had come from Treat Land. His thoughts didn't linger on that note for long, however.

He thought back to his spat with Galacta Knight. Gloved hands gently touched his face. Would this world really accept his appearance so easily? He wasn't like Kirby and Galacta Knight. Meta Knight was a long-time warrior; a soldier born into the heat of battle. Death and bloodshed was all he had lived and breathed his whole life. Certainly, many of the other Star Warriors were more relaxed about that sort of thing, but would anyone here listen to him? In the case of danger, would they not scoff at him and perish from prejudice?

A heavy sigh escaped him. His pale eyes glanced to the photo nearby. His dear friends, one a lover and the other his closest companion. If they could see him, what would they think? He could only chuckle at the thought of Jecra calling him an idiot for being so stubborn, and Garlude scolding him for letting such a frivolous thing get to him.

Thoughts of their children came to mind. Silica and Knuckle Joe... would they be as accepting as their parents? Meta Knight paused as he felt himself thinking of the sweet innocence that was Kirby. He seemed to adore and respect him. Much like Galacta Knight did. Perhaps he was just being silly afterall. Even so... it wasn't easy being such a soldier and bearing a painfully adorable appearance.

Another sigh left him. Thinking was only going to make time tick so much more painfully slower. Sleep would be the best way to bypass things. His eyes shut with hopes of finding his way to the Fountain of Dreams. He longed to be away from Nightmare's clutches.


	6. Chapter 6

A Soldier's Metal

Chapter 6: Special Abilities

Sharing a room with this married male wasn't anything he had particularly cared for. It was just a game of numbers for who he had gotten stuck with. But in this game, Meta Knight seemed to have gotten lucky.

Jecra was putting his armor away from the recent battle for a few civilians' safety. His crimson eyes were scanning over his roommate, grin turning flirty. "You know, they say the navy is where it's at. But I'd say right here is just as good, right, Mety?" He flexed an arm slightly as he moved closer to the blue warrior's bed. It was easy to admit the other soldier had a great physique. Pale eyes couldn't keep off it.

Meta Knight felt his size with Jecra over him; he was much smaller than the younger warrior before him. Yet, he didn't feel any desire to move. He was prey that was waiting to be caught.

"Jecra... I understand we both have mutual..." Meta Knight paused, trying to fight the right word.

Jecra chuckled and beat him to it. "Feelings?"

The older knight nodded. "Feelings. Right. But... you mentioned you have a wife and a son. Don't you think this is cruel to them? You should go back to your own bed before you do anything you regret."

The blond clicked his tongue impatiently. "My wife and I... we never really got along since we had Joe. Meta, listen to me," he was unusually serious. "She and my son... I love my son more. She was great at first! Really! She was nice and a great lady. I was lucky to have her!"

His expression turned a bit sour, face scrunching up with some sort of resentment. "But... my wife... I never feel welcome in that house unless I brought back money or something. Not since we had Joe. Now with this mess involving Nightmare, I don't think I'll be allowed to return without having slain him." He gently tried to remove some of Meta Knight's armor.

A wing mimicked the smaller warrior's internal walls, batting those hands away. It made Jecra chuckle.

"What I'm saying... is that I feel more welcomed by you, Meta. Even if you're doing that." Jecra poked at the stiff wings. "I feel more appreciated. More... loved around you. You're my partner. You've saved my life, I've saved yours... I can only wish you could have been the mother to Knuckle Joe, but biology doesn't work like that," he laughed quietly. "I feel closer to you than I ever have with her." He leaned in closer, gently moving apart the wings. "Meta. I really do love you. Believe me."

Meta Knight's eyes glowed a thoughtful green through a small crack between his appendages. "Won't your son be upset by this? You not being with his mother? Choosing me? A male, of all things? Don't be so selfish that you forget him. You're a father."

Jecra chuckled. "I could never forget my boy. Besides… isn't it a bit unfair for me to be stuck with someone just because we had kids? How was I supposed to know things were going to go downhill?" He paused, pulling back.

"I'm sure Knuckle Joe would would rather have us be separate and happy than stuck together in misery and always fighting and yelling at each other. I know I fought with her a lot before joining the army. I can only think of how my little boy took that... He looked so worried and scared every time. Even then, I spent every second I could with him before coming here. Joe is the best thing to ever happen to me, so I don't completely regret my time with my wife. Even if we don't get along anymore. We've changed a bit too much over the past few years, I guess..." the larger soldier mused.

"But... Hey, I think I'm ready for something new, if you are." Gentle hands brushed along those defensive wings, carefully massaging them between his strokes. "What do you say, Meta? Want to be my partner?"

The senior soldier blinked thoughtfully, not entirely comfortable. Being part of an affair was not something he wanted to do in this lifetime. "Jecra, have some honor. Tell your wife before starting anything with me. It's unjust. I don't want to be part of dramatics, nor do I want to drive your family apart."

Jecra sighed at Meta Knight's stubbornness. "There won't be any drama. Meta, how about this: we do something tonight, then I call her tomorrow morning after I say hi to my son over the phone. I swear on my honor I will keep my word if you just let things happen tonight." He was so sure of himself, and determined to engage in some action.

Meta Knight almost wanted to believe such words, but he was realist. He had been in this world for long enough not to fall for such honeyed words-yet it was so tempting. He cursed his emotion and physical desires for making this more difficult than it should have been.

Without waiting for a response, Jecra moved in to remove Meta Knight's mask. Arms and wings instantly tried to keep him away. "No! Stop!"

The blond blinked at the strong reaction, using his strength to fight those large wings.

"Meta, what's wrong? I won't do anything! Geez, I just wanted to help get your stuff off! Just... at least let me see your face! At least let me see you!" The blue soldier kicked and tried to keep his face from being shown.

However, these efforts were in vain as a hand just barely snatched away the metal. The moment it left the knight's face, his wings furled around him, refusing to open. Jecra blinked in confusion.

"Mety! Meta! Hey! Meta! Open up! If you have scars or something, I won't judge. I have some too!" Jecra put the mask aside, more determined to see what his companion was hiding. He patted the self-imposed cage, trying to push the wings apart. "Buddy, I'm not going to jump you, I promise! I'm not that kind of guy! You know me!" His words felt like they were being deflected. "Meta!"

Meta Knight kept himself in his cocoon of darkness, eyes shut, and hands covering his face. With a sigh, he finally spoke, growing tired of Jecra's persistence. It was a matter of time with that fool's determination. "I don't have any... give back my mask, Jecra." He could feel the other trying to move his wings again, this time with more strength. "Jecra, cut it out. I won't do anything with you if I don't have my mask." Bargaining was desperate, but so was he. He didn't want him to shy away from him after seeing what he really looked like.

Still, the larger persisted. He was too damn stubborn. "Meta, I swear it'll be just fine! Remember, I love you! I don't care what you look like! Let me see! I'll call her if you just let me see! Come on!"

"...Do you promise to still treat me like you always have?" Meta Knight asked after a pause between struggling.

He heard his partner agree. "I promise. I love you." Those words always flustered the old knight. Seeing as Jecra said it three times in one night, Meta Knight was already feeling a flurry of butterflies in his black hole stomach.

He eventually gave in to what Jecra's eyes sought to see. Wings fanned open, pale eyes as white as the moonlight staring up at the violet-crimson that were connected to the warrior gently holding his wings open.

The beating of his heart was akin to that of being on the battlefield. He felt fear and adrenaline. That fight or flight feeling rose as he watched those stunning rubies take in everything his face had to offer.

"Are... you satisfied?" Meta Knight asked with a bite to his words, no better than a rose having its thorns forcefully clipped.

The larger warrior was hard to read. But, he eventually had a soft smile on his face. "Wow... look at you, pretty boy," he commented. His hand touched a very surprised cheek. "What were you so afraid of with showing me?" Jecra leaned in to feel all the new skin, making the other knight shiver slightly.

Meta Knight was utterly confused. "You... aren't going to ridicule me?"

A raised brow was his response.

"Why would I do that, Meta? This is what you look like. It doesn't change who you are, you know? I can get why you'd want to hide that here in the army... but with me? Don't you trust me?" He leaned in closer, seeming more hurt than anything. "I thought you liked me too."

Meta Knight felt the other taking off whatever armor was left on him. There was no resistance now. "I... I do. I just..."

"You're just new at this, huh?" Jecra voiced the other's thoughts.

Meta Knight nodded in response.

All he knew was Sir Arthur and the other knights. Familial sort of affections. Nothing like this.

"Hey, Meta. Look at me." His hands encouraged the circular soldier to stare into his eyes. "Whatever happened before with other people... it won't happen with me. I want you to feel comfortable with me. I want you to be what my wife couldn't ever be for me. My best friend, my companion. I want you."

He chuckled quietly, leaning closer. His breath was warm.

"I would say I'd make you feel like a princess, but we're both just two knights stuck in hell. I want us to make the most of things. I want you to be mine and for me to be yours. I want to protect you, and trust you to have my back. I would love it even more if you and me could kill Nightmare, then go back to my home and take care of Joe whenever his mother doesn't. It'd be better if my boy could just stay with you and me, but I can only dream so much, Meta." He smiled with a glow of adoration. "I think Joe would like you too."

Meta Knight's cheeks were as red as Jecra's eyes. He gulped at all the things his battle partner was telling him. It was terrifying. He was being driven by this desire to be with him. Was this really the right thing to do? Was this really the time? The pinned knight took in a breath and sighed deeply. Jecra was being a painful tease with his lips so close and the rest of him with barely anything on. "Jecra..."

The other responded to his name with a soft, tender blink. "Yeah, Meta?"

The dark wings idly lying suddenly pushed the larger closer, bringing him into a deep kiss. He pushed him into their liplock as much as they could, just until they needed air.

It was only then Meta Knight pushed Jecra off. "Talk your wife. Then, we'll finish what we started!" He grinned with his usual confidence, smirking like the playful knight that the larger knew.

Jecra blinked, finding himself to be the dazed one now. "H-Hey! I was being genuine and you go and play me! You fucking bastard!" He went right back to being over the other. "You are so fucking hard to get into. Meta, sweet Nova, I love you."

He leaned in, trying to kiss him again only to find a pesky wing keeping him away from his prize. Meta Knight smiled, relieved Jecra wasn't put off by his appearance.

"I love you too. That's why you should take care of your old ties before making new ones. Otherwise, you might regret things. Believe me, it's taking considerable effort on my part as well."

"Yeah, yeah... But you have me all ready and heated up. So not fair," Jecra argued, only to get pushed off by a wing again. "Hey!"

"Jecra, you're not the only one who's heated up. Sneak out and use the phone now before I get tired of waiting," Meta Knight teased, watching his partner hop off the bed in a frustrated rush. "Meta! Meta!" He spoke, but in a voice not of his own.

He could feel hands carefully shaking him back into the world of today. Meta Knight opened his eyes to the newer face of his current battle partner, Galacta Knight. "Ah, there you are. Did you have a good dream?"

The blue Star Warrior yawned with a show of his sharp teeth. "It was... nostalgic," was all he gave on that. Sweet memories into sweet dreams. Pink flashed in his eyes as Jecra's old cheeky comment echoed in his mind. "The navy is where it's at," he spoke aloud with a chuckle.

Galacta Knight raised a brow, giving the other some space. "Did you have at the wine stash before bed or do I need to know something about your war history, Sir Meta Knight?" His hands were on his hips like some jealous housewife. It was all in good fun, of course.

Meta Knight sat up slightly, shooting a small grin. "No wine. My history is where it belongs, in the past. Like yours. Now... why did you wake me up?"

The rosy knight rolled his eyes and offered his hands out. "It's past dinner time. Sword and Blade are out doing some evening guard duties, and Kirby is off with the rest. I saved you some food, and no one's here. So, come on now. You need to eat to heal faster."

Wordlessly, he took Galacta Knight's hands, letting those large feathers protect his broken one. They slid past the door and to the small table. Like the old gentleman he was, Galacta Knight pulled a chair out for the other and placed the meal in the microwave. Leaning back against the counter, the pink soldier seemed to be looking over the injured knight.

"You know... the navy is nice and all, but I think here is just fine," he chuckled before adding, "Afterall, I'm here to grace you with mine glory." Galacta Knight bowed gracefully, giving a playful twirl.

Meta Knight rolled his eyes. "You don't even know what a navy is." He pointed out, making the other huff.

"I certainly know what it is! The movies say it's like the army but on the sea! And... things happen between soldiers." Pink arms folded as his eyes flickered away.

Some laughter brought the red back on Galacta Knight's cheeks. "Oh, 'things happen' do they? What would they be, Galacta?"

Suddenly, the beeping from the microwave went off. "Thy meal is eft!" Galacta Knight ignored the question, bringing over the food and some utensils. He also went back for some water, trying to keep his face hidden from the other.

It was easy to see that the older warrior was flustered. Meta Knight took pride in still being able to do that to a pair of ginger eyes.

Back with the drinks, Galacta Knight decided to check out Meta Knight's injury while he ate. "Hmm..." He took off a dirty glove with his mouth. The other was next while his fingers undid the bandaging. Thumbs carefully pressed around, feeling out the bones. Meta Knight grunted slightly for a few of the proddings, but it wasn't as bad as before. New bandaging was set and the older warrior left it be.

He sat himself down, tossing his gloves into a nearby hamper. "Laundry will have to be done soon. I'll get Sword to do it..." Galacta Knight mumbled before turning to his companion's side. "So... about before..."

Meta Knight waved it off. "Like our histories, it's in the past. We both were angry. It's alright." He spoke between bites.

Galacta Knight scratched at the wooden table, frowning. "Nay, t isn't good now. Meta, I feel as though thy problem is more than skin deep. Would thou talk to me? Why don't you want to let our friends see what you look like?" The sound of utensils hitting a plate resonated with the quiet sounds of the radio.

Meta Knight glanced away, wanting to use his wings to hide himself like in his memory-filled dream.

Galacta Knight rose slightly on the table, determined to figure this out. "Are you ashamed of our species?" He asked seriously. "Meta, please. Talk to me."

"I've been to several planets in my lifetime, Galacta. I have known many others, and fought with many warriors," he sighed tiredly. "Only a small handful would listen to me if they saw my real face. Once they did, I was a joke. Just... some cute thing that they didn't think could fight, even if I proved myself. Time and time again, I had to do more than anyone else in the army just to prove myself and my status as a 'sir,'" Meta Knight explained quietly.

"I joined the army because Sir Arthur was the one who found me when I was younger. He, and the others were like me. We never showed our faces. Not to anyone, but each other. The few times we rebelled against his wisdom… well… It didn't end well."

Galacta Knight listen to his friend's words, blinking sympathetically. "My... how things change over the years. I remember we were well respected and honored in the Galaxy Soldier Army... Mask or no mask. It seems the world has become more superficial..." He leaned back to stare at the ceiling.

"It's a whole new world, but even now... Nightmare still has so much power and influence." His attention went back to Meta Knight. An ungloved hand touched a gloved one. "I respect you. Kirby respects you. We both care about you, even with that face of yours. You are one of a kind, Meta. You have the gift of colored eyes and teleportation. Kirby has the gift of copying." Galacta Knight paused with an unamused laugh. "And I... well, I have the power of the wind. I also made a terrible wish… and here we are."

White eyes glanced down to the pink hand touching him. He slowly turned to face him, bringing his other hand over the exposed skin. "You are making the most of your wish. You are using your skills. All you wanted was the strength to defeat Nightmare and bring about a better future. It is what we all want, no one can blame you for trying. No one could have expected you to be sealed away," he reassured him. "You are also talented in many other ways, and know more about living than I do."

Galacta Knight chuckled in a more embarrassed way. "You're flattering me too much, Meta. I hardly can keep up with the language change here. So much has happened over the years… It's like I'm on an alien planet again."

Meta Knight brought his hand to touch the other's shoulder. "You are doing just fine... for a fusty sir," he teased lightly. The joke made the older warrior laugh. This was how things should be; pink Star Warriors should be happy, always. Old and young.

"Ahh, banzai! There's the Meta I know and love. I love it when you come out of your shell more," Galacta Knight commented, taking his hand back.

"Now, let me clean your plate and you can get back to bed before Sword and Blade come back. We wouldn't want your favorite Meta Knights to disobey you, now would we?" He added as he hopped off and started cleaning.

Meta Knight watched the other, not really all that concerned for the time being. "No... we wouldn't."

"Although, I bethink they would beest just fine. You saved them from a Demon Beast. They made an oath to serve you out of gratitude. I don't think that would change because of how pretty you look," the ancient warrior mused aloud.

His voice was slightly louder to fight the water coming from the sink. "But what doth I knoweth? This era is so much moo different from the one I knew."

Meta Knight rested his face on his hand, wondering how right Galacta Knight would be. Perhaps he was just stuck in his ways, having doing that for his whole lifetime.

The war-born soldier sighed, still wanting to go get more rest. He wanted to finish that dream. If memory serves, it had been a good night indeed. It did make him miss that companionship, but Meta Knight knew what he was getting into. He would have had to have watched Jecra grow old and die before him anyway.

The thought had worried him, regarding Kirby. How would the little one react to watching his dearest friends grow up without him? Leaving him behind while they all grew up faster than he did? Dying before he did? All while he was still stuck, barely a child. All he would have would be his mentor, Galacta Knight, the other children, and in the future, Sir Arthur and his band of Star Warriors. Perhaps Prince Fluff too, if the yarn prince lived the same life expectancy.

Now wasn't the time to think of that. Kirby would learn that when the time came. Until then, he would have to focus on Nightmare's defeat.

Lost in his thoughts, he hadn't noticed Galacta Knight having taken back his seat and sitting rather closely. "What's on your mind?" He questioned so simply. "Do you want to test Sword and Blade's reactions out?"

Meta Knight was about to object until he heard knocking.

"Sir? Are you there?" Blade's voice.

"Can we come in?" Sword.

"Just a second..." Galacta Knight hopped down, moving the chairs for space. He offered his hands again. "Well?"

Meta Knight touched his own face, thinking to himself.

The pink warrior blinked patiently and then smiled. "I can let them in, if you want me to. We can stay out here." He offered so kindly, it was hard to refuse trusting that voice.

Meta Knight took a moment and nodded.

"Alright," Galacta Knight walked over to the door, unlocking it. He made sure it was just Sword and Blade there. "Hey. Come on in, Sword, Blade."

"Sir Galacta Knight, is everything alright?" Sword asked curiously as he was let in. "You took a bit…"

Blade followed, tilting his head slightly as the door shut. "Sir Meta Knight, shouldn't you be in your room, sir?"

They both stared at the sight of their master hiding himself with his good wing.

Red eyes rolled while white feathers fluffed themselves irritably. "Cometh on, Meta. Stop being such a coward. Wend on, they're not going to laugh, right boys?" Galacta Knight patted the two knights' shoulders.

Sword and Blade shook their heads in confusion. "Sir, is Sir Meta Knight going to...?" Sword was quiet in his question, only to be hushed by Galacta Knight.

Behind his dark veil, Meta Knight took a few deep breaths, finally removing his wing. His pale white eyes were the most striking in the room. His underlings could tell he was anxious in this reveal.

They both dropped their swords. The clang of metal on the floor just made the warrior even more concerned. They took some some cautious steps toward him, taking in the view of their master.

"Sir Meta Knight... you... you look just like Kirby, sir!" Blade sounded so surprised.

Sword looked him over further. "You really do! You and Sir Galacta Knight look similar too!"

They both sounded excited and curious. Less so mocking. It put the warrior at ease.

"Enough, you two. I just..." Meta Knight cleared his throat. "I just wanted to stay out here a while longer. My room is a bit small for my wings," he made an excuse and stuck with it. He felt embarrassed with his best men staring at him in such awe.

"Sir, thank you for finally showing us what you look like," Sword was all smiles.

Blade nodded gratefully. "We will continue to be at your service, sir! Thank you for trusting us, sir!"

The two kept stealing glances at their master, even while picking up their weapons and getting ready for bed. Meta Knight felt soft feathers touch his back. An angelic smile was on Galacta Knight's face. "See? Everything's okay, Meta. They love you all the same." He laughed.

The older paused and had a cunning grin on. That could only mean trouble, naturally. "Say, you know, you are right. Your room is very small and confining. You should sleep with me on my hammock tonight. Lots of room there. All the air space you could need," he offered cheekily. He was truly a fallen angel indeed.

"Won't my wing get worse if we toss or turn, or even fall off?" Meta Knight pointed out.

A pink finger waggled. "Nay! Won't happen. You sleep like a log, and well, I slept in a crystal. I don't move much either. You only talk when you're having nightmares, so you will be just fine! Besides, you'll have me to chase those bad dreams away. We can get drunk on the Fountain of Dreams' water together." He kept close enough that his warmth was being shared.

Meta Knight could almost feel his heartbeat increasing slightly. He was too sweet sometimes. For an old idiot. Galacta Knight offered his hand in support.

With an entertained eye roll, Meta Knight took the offer and clasped it. "Fine. But if it gets worse, you'll have to keep doing my tasks for the king. You do know he's just making more up because you're covering for me, right?" He chuckled with some pity. King Dedede was a cruel master. He made the army seem like paradise.

Galacta Knight sighed knowingly. "Oh, I know. He is a burly-boned bat-fowling jolt-head!" The old insult made the blue Star Warrior laugh. "Now, Meta, let's brush those sugar teeth of yours and then get cozy, alright? I'll take care of his majesty. No more worries for tonight." The pink warrior hushed the injured as they went off to perform their mundane nighttime rituals.

They were both cautious in getting the indigo Star Warrior up to the hanging fabric. Galacta Knight was like a protective guardian angel with his over calculations. He fretted whenever Meta Knight's wing got too close to the support beams or lights.

The effort was a joint one, since Meta Knight had to maintain his balance. It was at times like these, the grounded knight was relieved his species was light as a feather.

For an easier time, he drew in a breath of air, akin to that of what Kirby could do, but much less extreme. It made life easier for Galacta Knight to gently push him into the hammock and join him. Both sighed out from their struggle.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Meta Knight frowned slightly, unsure of how to get back down. He might have to do it the childish way again and just float with a held breath.

Puberty granted him wings, but at least he still have that old childhood ability to some extent. For a moment, he wondered what Kirby's wings would look like. Would they be feathered? Scaled? Perhaps something else? His thoughts were taken out of their bubble when Galacta Knight moved around to get comfortable.

"Yes, it is! Besides, aren't I warm enough for you?" Those crimson eyes were as playful as ever.

White wings came down to act like a blanket. Galacta Knight took a great deal of pride in them, anyone could easily see that. Meta Knight just snickered at the comment. "You're not Fire Kirby, so no," he joked.

The pink knight huffed at that. "If I did have fire abilities, you can bet I'd be good with swords. I'd make something even better than Galaxia." His hand waved the idea away with his confidence.

White eyes playfully stared at the crimson. "Oh? Well, since you aren't, and can't..." Meta Knight rose up slightly with his arms, raising an impish brow. "What can you do?"

The question had the elder warrior amused. He pushed the other closer with a small push of his feathery down. "Plenty, Meta," his breath was very close. It wasn't long before Meta Knight was pushed away with a hand and heard some small laughter.

"Meta, your eyes are so pink right now!" He giggled while the other blinked and moved back slightly. "You think I'm funny? Or maybe charming? What does pink mean? I know it's a good thing! I've seen it a lot!"

Taking a moment to let the color fade out, he hummed, watching the darkness give a soft green glow. "When I am thoughtful, they turn green. If I am proud, they are blue. If I am angry, they become red," he answered, intentionally hiding what pink meant. Galacta Knight chuckled and rolled his eyes at that. "Interesting, mine friend, buuuut what does pink mean? Doth it mean love?" He snickered. "Has't thee fallen f'r thy comrade?"

Meta Knight shook his head. "No," he responded with amusement. "It just means I'm happy. I don't have a color for love." He shrugged and shut his eyes with a tiny smile. "It's a useless special ability. My cape allowing me to teleport is much more useful."

Galacta Knight got comfortable where he was, staring at the other. "At least t is a special ability. As far as I knoweth, th're's not many of us hath left. Just thee, me, Kirby, and some of the children." he mumbled in in a mixed tongue.

Meta Knight cracked an eye open, giving the other a soft poke. "You know the modern language. Use it more." He scolded the other, only earning a grin in response.

"Anon, wherefore would I doth yond if 't be true this sounds better?"

Rolling his eyes, he shifted to face the other. "It might sound better to you, but I need to translate it in my head. Give me a break, I'm injured, remember?" Pink flashed in his eyes, making the other knight chuckle.

Galacta Knight seemed to be lost in them. "Such quaint pink eyes of joy. But alright, no more. We should sleep anyway, my dear emotional companion." He laughed quietly, enjoying the show. "Sweet dreams, Meta."

"Good night, Galacta." Once again, sleep took away the two warriors into a world of fantasy and madness.

Meta Knight found himself in another world built from memory, though this one wasn't as pleasant as he had hoped. Unaware of this scene having already been put to rest in the past, his soul acted on it's own.

"Jecra! No!" His hand reached out in an inferno of darkness. The smell of death was everywhere. Screams and harden soldiers shouting orders for those who were frightened. Soldiers were frozen, He paused in his step as he felt something stick beneath him. Blood. A familiar, yet painful sight.

The fellow soldier he knew and loved raised his sword to a civilian ducking for cover. Tears were falling down this native's face as they begged for mercy. Meta Knight rushed over there, blocking the sword's guillotine-like path. "Go! Get out of here!" His voice growled, fighting back his companion.

A gasp left as fast as the civilian.

Those eyes were red, like a Demon Beast. He was possessed. He had given into Nightmare's will. Meta Knight felt his heart shatter, but his warrior instincts took over.

His body refused to be taken down like this. His arms pushed back against the steel roughly. Jecra was like a puppet, moving in unnatural ways. Meta Knight was numb to everything. There was only one thing he could do. Once Nightmare had someone in his grip, there was no way to escape it. The only way out... was death.

If he didn't tune out his emotions, this would end him. He had to live.

Eyes flared as red as the possessed soldier's. The knight was silent in his charge. With his sword out, he cut right through his partner, feeling his blood stain him. He didn't look until he heard that painful thud of his his lifeless body. It was too quiet after that-like he had suddenly become deaf to the world around him.

Meta Knight turned to face what he had done, hearing a cough and a gag that gave him enough hope to shed tears. He stayed by Jecra's side.

An arm rose with an amulet. Jecra's most prized item. A locket with a picture of his son. "Take... this... to... my boy..." Jecra weakly ordered, coughing with some pained laughter. Meta Knight removed his mask in a rush, wanting to be with him in his final hour. "H-Hey..." The dying warrior at least got to be himself for remaining seconds.

He loved his son so much. It gave him enough time to be himself before dying.

Meta Knight moved his mask in a way to shield both of them. He leaned down to give a farewell kiss to his partner. The taste of his blood, and yet a hint of the sugar they had before their mission was there. It just made him cry more.

He took the amulet quietly, letting Jecra see him for as long as he remained here. He couldn't speak anymore. Neither of them could. However, that look the clown-like warrior gave to the older knight was enough. It was the most agonizing 'I love you' and 'sorry' he had ever seen. The times he had said them flooded back-every second together meaningful and wonderful. He didn't want it to end.

It wasn't fair.

Even though he wasn't ready, Jecra's beautiful red-violet eyes dulled themselves. His eyes closed, and everything felt like it stopped. Meta Knight shakily felt for a pulse, finding nothing.

He was gone.

Nightmare took him away. Meta Knight didn't want to move, but his military programming made him. He stood up and used his wings for balance.

"Sir Meta Knight!" A feminine voice called out. "Sir Meta-!" She stopped, eyes wide. Garlude needed a minute to register what she was seeing.

The others in the area raced to Meta Knight, each looking over the scene. It was silent.

Falspar walked over to the broken knight, trying to help him steady himself. It was easy to see how this affected him. The green soldier said nothing, but used his metal wings to try and give the other some sense of comfort.

Garlude's traumatized stare didn't help the situation. "Oh... Oh no... No, not him... Oh, Meta... I'm so sorry... I..." She started tearing up, one hand covering her mouth. "Nova, why…"

Meta Knight hid himself under one of his own wings, not wanting to look at any of his friends in the eyes.

He felt Falspar's wing give him a gentle squeeze while the others remained quiet.

Garlude walked closer, leaning in to speak with her friend. "Meta…" She wanted desperately to bring some sort of comfort to Meta Knight and herself. Her voice sounded as heartbroken as Meta Knight felt. He finally turned to her with such dead looking eyes. They were a pitifully dulled red that she had never seen before. He was in so much pain.

She went in for a tight hug. He could feel her tears hitting him. It was so hard not to cry with her. Meta Knight's arms reached out for her, shakily holding her tightly.

"No…"

"Ho. Ho, Meta," a tired voice was so soft in a whisper, Meta Knight took a moment to really wake up.

He blinked, absently wiping at his eyes. Tears. He mentally cursed his dreams for making him relive those moments from so long ago. His attention was back on Galacta Knight after another caring call of his name.

"Meta, thee good now? What wast thee dreaming about? Thee wast suddenly clinging to mine own armeth and muttering 'no, no.'" He explained in his own, sleepy way. Though he was tired, the old Star Warrior seemed more concerned for his sake than about sleep. What time was it, anyway?

"Nothing... just an old memory. Go back to sleep, I'm fine," Meta Knight spoke tiredly, wanting to just end the topic. He realized how dead his tone must have sounded. "I'm fine." He reassured again before the other could say anything. There was a yawn from Galacta Knight, as well as an irritable push from his wings into his arms. "Hey!"

"I'm not doing a valorous job if 't be true thou art being haunt'd by Nightmare, 'r there's few or none will entertain it hath happened. Cometh hither..." Galacta Knight nestled into Meta Knight, hoping his veil of feathers would ease him. "I'm hither, worry not..."

The words made the reluctant warrior sigh softly. "I know you are."

That sinking feeling of grief loved rising up when it was inconvenient. He almost wanted to just hug the angel holding him, but he felt like he wasn't really worthy of such divine care right now. Even so, he was too tired to care. Blue arms held the pink body near him as if his life depended on it. "Hey, Galacta..." Meta Knight started, bringing his good wing into his hold.

That certainly got the drowsy cherub's attention. "Aye, Meta?" The older warrior was too tired to bother with new-age speaking. Poor guy was dealing with the worst pillow talk ever.

"Don't get too close to Nightmare," Meta Knight warned. He had found some form of affection for the elder knight, be it friendship, kinship, or perhaps something else he was intentionally ignoring. He didn't want to see him get hurt.

The concerned tone was easy to catch, and Galacta Knight simply yawned, giving the other a soft peck on the forehead. "Rest easy. I shall killeth Nightmare if 't be true Kirby cannot." He smiled slightly at the surprised reaction from his battle partner. "I am the strongest warri'r in the galaxy. Nothing can stop me. Not Nova, not anyone."

Same confidence. Both idiots. Meta Knight sighed, hoping he really would be careful. Still, he took a more distraction-bound route for conversation. "Why did you... do that?" He received a tired laugh.

"Yond wast a kiss to halcyon thee down. Anon, catch but a wink." A kiss to calm him down. Perhaps Galacta Knight was more aware of things than Meta Knight gave him credit for. Always full of surprises, that one.

"...Alright. Sleep," he mumbled in return, going back to rest. The backs of his eyelids were much emptier this time around.

It was only when light flooded them that they fluttered open. How Galacta Knight tolerated being an early bird, Meta Knight would never understand. His first sight of the day was a sleeping knight. The old galactic warrior was indeed right. They didn't move all that much in their sleep. How curious.

He spent the first few minutes just watching the sleeping Star Warrior breathe so softly. Their species' bodies really were small, but packed a punch. This gentle creature had the power to destroy planets single-handedly. Galacta Knight had such violent strength and was known to be absolutely merciless in legends.

Yet, here he was, utterly gentle and careless. History was certainly interesting. Tales passed down get rewritten until the real story gets lost in translation. That was certainly the case here, even if their first encounter was a violent one.

Meta Knight could still remember making his selfish wish to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy. He just wanted to know he was strong enough to stop Nightmare, even if that is meant for Kirby. Nova was a cruel machine, seemingly forcing Galacta Knight to fight. It was a chilling memory. Almost like Nightmare's controlling ways. It wasn't until he and Kirby defeated him that he became this goofball who spoke such ancient words.

The story of a lowly rookie wanting to skip the training time and protect those he loved as soon as possible, only to have his wish go against him and be sealed away for many years. A curse to be summoned again only through another wish. Galacta Knight adapted well for being thrown out of his timeline. Meta Knight was impressed with the older being for taking it in stride, even without all that much military training.

The green glow of his eyes seemed to stir the one in his thoughts. Red glanced up to see the glow, only to yawn. His arms stretched, as well as his wings. White plumage fell down like bits of snow. "Mmm... Morning, Meta. Did you sleep better?" Galacta Knight asked as he sat up. "What were you thinking about? Your eyes were green."

Still continuing to lay down, still as a rock, Meta Knight nodded slightly. "It wasn't bad. I still feel tired, but I'll get up if I have to." He said, knowing he would probably be home-bound again. "As for thinking... I was just reminiscing back to when we met." The injured warrior answered honestly. He could feel his opposite staring him down with that usual curiosity to him.

"Those kind of memories? This early? As much as I'd like to spar with you again, you still need to heal, Meta." Galacta Knight hummed to himself before speaking again. "Do you want to talk about whatever dream you had last night? I've nev'r seen thee like yond ere."

Having feared that question, Meta Knight glanced away to think of a way out. Unfortunately his eyes always gave him away.

"Ho, don't make an excuse. Just say yes or no, you fusty sir." Galacta Knight scolded him. "I learned that talking about that stuff makes Nightmare's nightly attacks less severe. It's up to you, Meta. I won't push you."

Mentally scolding himself for ever talking about his eyes, the dark fighter frowned and shook his head. "It's nothing you can help with. It's something that needs time," Meta Knight explained as vaguely as he could. However, that didn't keep him safe from the red eyes of the demonic angel.

"Grief? A loss, I'm guessing. I can't think of anything else that would get to you like that." He guessed correctly so easily. Meta Knight wondered how obvious this burden was. It was never pleasant to think he was causing worry for his subordinates, or friends. Galacta Knight's touch brought him out of his silent mind. "I guessed right, didn't I? I don't need your eye color to change to show me that."

He shifted himself a little on the hammock, leaning over the depressed warrior. "I've had losses too… all of my friends and family are long gone. I can understand..." There was a pause. Galacta Knight gave a sympathetic look. "I... can't say I've lost the way you have. I know you've been in the army. I've heard tale that it was a hard time."

Meta Knight watched those understanding lips talk. It took his mind a moment to really want to acknowledge that. "It was... You're lucky you got to miss that part of being a soldier," his fist curled tightly. It loosened with a galactic touch.

"I may have missed it, but as I said: Everyone I know and love is gone. You, Kirby, the children, Sword, Blade, even his majesty are all I have now." Those jewel-like eyes glittered in the early sunlight with positivity. It was quite a show. "It's not the same, no. But I like what I've been given in this strange world. The past might be painful, but we can still fight for a better future. That's what I'm still hoping for, Meta. Freedom from the war with Nightmare. A peaceful life. Chance to just be..." He cut himself off with a tiny laugh. "Anyway, I should get up. I think I can hear Sword and Blade waking up."

"A chance to just be what, Galacta?" A healthy ravaged wing pushed the pink warrior closer.

Crimson eyes blinked while nervous laughter broke out in defence. Meta Knight wasn't the only one with walls. How amusing.

"Ahhh, Meta, it was nothing, really. I just enjoy being with you and well... a chance for the both of us to just... be great companions and do whatever it is that friends do in this era. Like playing games, or seeing movies. Aye!" He grinned, showing signs of getting flustered by the other's closeness.

"Hmm... 'great companions,' huh?" Doubt tried to hide itself in wit, but tiredness won out. He lifted the appendage and shut his eyes for more sleep. "Go on, then." Meta Knight yawned.

Galacta Knight huffed as he stayed put. "Ho, thou art getting up too!" There was a small shift in the hammock as he lifted himself out with his wings. "Thee needeth to consume. Breakfast shall beest starting lief. As they say these days: get the hell up!" He frowned, giving his hands to guide him down. Meta Knight submitted to what was essentially his house wife's desires and floated down with a single breath.

Once down, the two beat Sword and Blade to the bathroom, making the poor knights wait impatiently. The time wasn't all too painful when breakfast rolled around, though Meta Knight kept himself hidden from Waddle Doo and the Waddle Dees.

Galacta Knight could only find amusement in his persistent shyness. They all did find their meals to be rather decent, given the poor budget King Dedede had for his staff.

Meta Knight was eventually watching his roommates dress themselves and move on out the door. Galacta Knight remained, telling Sword and Blade to go on ahead of him.

"Meta, now, remember to take care. There's leftovers in the fridge, sleep if you want to, and don't open the door for anyone," he prattled off once more, sounding more and more like a spouse. It was touching and adorable. "Oh, and don't hesitate to send a Waddle Dee for me if you really need me, alright?"

"Yes, yes. Understood," Meta Knight performed a sarcastic salute to his friend. "I'll be fine. Go on." He waved off the concerns, not thinking much of things. The worst case scenario would be a Demon Beast, and Kirby could usually handle those without problem. Galacta Knight was also strong in his in own right. "The king awaits you," Meta Knight urged Galacta Knight on with pink eyes.

Galacta Knight just sighed and rolled his eyes as the other's eagerness to kick him out. "Fine, fine. I'm going! Take care of yourself!" One last reminder before he finally left. There was quiet now. At least, as much as there could be with the radio playing melodic tunes.

In this solitude, time was painfully slow. Time was irrelevant to creatures who lived for long lengths of time anyway. It was like a strange, outcast sort of feeling. It didn't stop the hours from feeling like years, however. Meta Knight swore the clock was taunting him everytime he glanced up at it. Even a good book couldn't always defeat that ticking machine.

Not being one to complain about easy days, he decided to make use of it. Galaxia needed some tending to. Meta Knight grabbed his trusty sword and began giving it a polishing job. A legendary sword such as Galaxia never seemed to dull, even after cutting through so many bodies. Beast, warrior, objects... it sliced without problem. It had certainly lived to its reputation, as Garlude had told him. He paused his cleaning, seeing his reflection in the gold shine. His pale eyes looked so tired.

Meta Knight chuckled slightly, picturing Garlude scolding him for even daring to think the sword wasn't worth her life. There wasn't a moment that went on without his eternal gratitude to that female. Her bravery and sacrifice gave him the greatest weapon in the galaxy, and so many wonderful memories. She never felt like a third wheel with Jecra and himself. More like a fun companion through the ride. Her support with Jecra's demise was well-needed. Meta Knight was glad for her being with him for so long. Once his student and one of his greatest friends. It had been truly an honor to meet her.

Whether her soul fought with him with every swing of the blade was up for debate. Death was a concept he would find out for himself one day. If his natural life span had anything to say about it, it wouldn't be for a long time. If there was a heaven, or somewhere everyone went when their time was up, Jecra and Garlude would be waiting an eternity. At least, unless Nightmare got him.

The idea made him stop his work entirely. "No," he said aloud to himself before rubbing again. He wasn't going to die until Nightmare was gone. Meta Knight needed to make it happen.

Kirby still needed him. The little one's smiling face kept Meta Knight going with his work. Soon enough, it will be that sweet pure heart to destroy Nightmare's evil. That was that. Purity was what the wizard feared most. Kirby was nothing but that.

Perhaps a void for food as well, but he was pure.

An unexpected knock on his door got him to pause again. Meta Knight hadn't heard King Dedede and Escargon. He raised a brow and silently walked over. Peering through the tiny peep hole by standing on his toes, he saw it was Kirby. The child had an odd knack for timing.

However, Meta Knight couldn't see if there was anyone else. "Are you alone, Kirby?" He asked with a hand on the knob and chain-lock.

"Poyo? Poyo," was Kirby's response. It was curious, but honest. It was safe.

Drawing a breath to get over his instinct to hide his face, he opened the door. Clever as he was, he did remain behind it, waiting for Kirby to come in. It was shut and locked the moment Kirby got through. It startled the boy briefly, but when those big, blue eyes got a glimpse of his mentor, he understood why. They were wide, taking in the rare sight. His grin was just as wide.

Kirby made a beeline to hug him, unafraid to nuzzle the senior warrior. "Poyo! Poyo!" He was excited to see Meta Knight up close like this. It seemed he simply missed his teacher. Meta Knight was touched by how affectionate he was. Reluctantly, he patted Kirby's head in return. He earned a rougher hug as well as cries for a hug in return. He finally submitted.

"Hello, Kirby," the younger soldier's love for him always got him to smile, even if he was hesitant to show affection back. Should anything happen to him, he didn't want Kirby to miss him. However, it seemed he was too late in nipping that bud before it bloomed. It was just even more incentive for him to stay alive in this war.

"Don't get used to this. I'm not going outside like this." Meta Knight told him firmly. Kirby pulled back and tilted his head. Such a questioning boy.

Sighing, the elder walked back to where he was and went back to polish Galaxia. "So... you just wanted to see me? Shouldn't you be with Silica and Knuckle Joe? I hope you aren't skipping on your training."

"Poyo," Kirby stated simply. An explanation that just was. The young one didn't have training today, it seemed. Perhaps the teenagers were planning something, or maybe Fumu and Bun were helping Silica move. Whatever was happening, he hadn't been informed. Every moment counted, as short as they felt. Meta Knight's attention was back to Kirby when he sat down next to him, leaning in. "Poyo?"

"I'm cleaning Galaxia. It's been dirty for a while. You need to take care of yourself and your tools. It's a way to make sure you don't die," Meta Knight explained simply.

The words just made Kirby glance up at the large wing near him. He stared at the bandaging. He reached out, unable to reach the top. The boy's hand nearly slipped through one of the many holes. It quickly retracted. Kirby's eyes were filled with worry.

Meta Knight felt his eyes turn blue. He was touched by Kirby's concern. "It's healing, don't worry. I'll be back to teaching you soon enough. The first lesson will be a sword fight with me. You had better be able to stop me, Kirby." Teeth flashed playfully as he held up a shimmering Galaxia. "Or else I might try to take over Popstar! All the lazy lives will come to a stop!"

"Poyo!" Kirby was appalled by the idea. He pounced on the larger, giving the most pathetic of punches. Thank goodness he wasn't using his Fighter Ability.

At the attempt, Meta Knight couldn't help but laugh and feel his eyes turn pink. Kirby noticed, pausing in his little assault. His eyes were wide once more. "Poyo..." He mumbled in awe, having finally seen his mentor laugh without his mask. "Poyo?" Kirby wondered about the color changes.

Settling himself down, Meta Knight put Galaxia to the side and patted Kirby's head. "You know how you have the copy ability?" He asked, getting a nod in response. "Not all of us can do that, Kirby. Some can, like many of your friends, but others have different abilities. Mine, is this," he pointed to his eyes, showing Kirby the change from pink to green, and then back to white. "Not the most useful ability, but I make up for it with skill, and my cape's ability to teleport."

"Poyo!" The young Star Warrior was excited by this new information. He hugged the old knight again, giggling. Meta Knight didn't think Kirby was that interested in learning about him. It seems he was wrong.

The blue warrior twitched when he heard the door knock again. He immediately covered Kirby's mouth. The boy was ready to answer immediately, but he didn't want him to. If anyone else saw this... the idea of people calling him cute or ignoring his status as a soldier would not end well.

Kirby huffed and squirmed out. Meta Knight gasped quietly, watching him run off to the door. Tiny pink hands were quick to unlock everything and open. The one good wing Meta Knight had covered his body, keeping him in darkness. Who was it?

"Wha... Kirby? What are you doing in here little Star Warrior?" Galacta Knight's voice was heard, as well as the closing and locking of the door. "Meta, did you let him in? Why are you hiding?"

Moving his large limb, he blinked. "I didn't know it was you." Meta Knight raised a brow at Kirby, giving him a scolding look. "Don't let anyone in here." His voice was firm, making the boy sigh and glance over to Galacta Knight, unimpressed.

The pink knight busily put away a bag of food in their small fridge. It easily caught the younger's attention, making Galacta Knight use an angelic wing to keep him away. "Nay, Kirby. This food is not for you."

The horned knight chuckled at the whines from the child, tossing him a chocolate bar. "Eat that, but nothing else. Lunch will be happening soon enough," Galacta Knight laughed, watching him nibble away.

"Hey, Meta! What kind of wings you think Kirby will get? Feathery ones? Ones like yours? Maybe something new like butterfly wings?" He asked, brushing his feathers on the happy child.

"Most likely feathered ones like yours. He has a likeness to you," Meta Knight joked, having no real idea. Kirby's genes were an utter mystery. Same went for the other warriors they were training. All different colors, each with their own Starships, all landing here on Popstar. "You have a fine child there," he joked.

Kirby frowned at the comment, rushing to Meta Knight and clinging to him. Galacta Knight shut the fridge and took off his mask. He was smirking and laughing with his red eyes. "I don't know Meta, I'd say you're probably the father. Or maybe the mother! Is there something you're not telling me?" The teasing was fun.

"You would know, we slept together last night," Meta Knight joked back, getting a curious glance from Kirby. The little one stared at the two, turning his head between them. "What's wrong, Kirby?"

Kirby looked up at Meta Knight directly. "Poyo?"

The innocent question made Galacta Knight burst out laughing.

Meta Knight clicked his tongue and grabbed Galaxia. He lightly bopped Kirby's head with the flat end, earning a whine from the boy.

"No. We're not," he responded with dry amusement. Kirby wasn't happy with the light pat, but he wanted to know. "Don't ask those sorts of questions."

Galacta Knight strode over to the two, fluffing out his feathers. "Ahhh, Meta, you're breaking up with me? Here I thought we were a couple!" He laughed. "Don't I make a good husband?" He was also met face-first with Galaxia's flat side before Meta Knight went back to polishing it again. Laughter was all he uttered.

Kirby blinked at Meta Knight's reaction. He went over to hug Galacta Knight.

"Aye, Kirby. We're here for you. Meta Knight is practically your father, isn't he?" Galacta Knight petted him, giving him a more willing hug and twirl. It incited some small giggles. "Think of me as your uncle, if you want to."

The father comment made obvious red pinch at the blue soldier's usually white cheeks.

Kirby noticed his silence and facial reactions. Galacta Knight did too. Kirby got out of Galacta Knight's arms to go back to Meta Knight's. He nestled right in, as if to affirm the statement.

"Aye, it seems you have a young one, Meta Knight. You've done a great job, since he helped stopped me from destroying everything," Galacta Knight smiled sweetly at the sight. He brushed a white wing over Meta Knight's broken one so very gently. An angel's touch was what it felt like. The other angel in his arms seemed to be inviting Galacta Knight for some affection as well. Crimson eyes darted to white for permission.

How could Meta Knight reject one of Kirby's ideas? They were all alone anyway. The only three of their species on this planet. A hug wouldn't hurt. If anything, the moment Galacta Knight joined in, everything was warmer. Meta Knight blamed that pure plumage of his.

"Alright, that's enough," Meta Knight muttered after a few minutes. He wasn't used to much affection in general. From Kirby was one thing. From Galacta Knight... it felt like it would lead to something else. He wasn't entirely sure if he really wanted that right now.

Both gave him space. Galacta Knight spoke next after seeing the time. "Ah, Kirby, do you want to stay for lunch? Sword and Blade will be here too," he offered, hoping Kirby wouldn't just eat everything in sight.

The child was more than happy to accept the offer, almost immediately going back to hug Meta Knight.

Galacta Knight laughed at that. "Meta, he really loves you, doesn't he? It's adorable." He turned toward the kitchen to get things rolling. "Both of you, wait a bit and I'll make something to eat, unless someone wants to help me?"

"Poyo!" Kirby raised an arm. His other tugged at Meta Knight's to have them all cook together.

Sighing in defeat to that young soldier's sweet smile, he submitted himself to helping wherever he could.


	7. Chapter 7

A Soldier's Metal

Chapter 7: Stars in the Galaxy

The days had passed, and Meta Knight was almost back to his full health. He was itching to take to the skies once more. It was painstakingly long to be stuck on the ground. The soldier was encouraged to go outside.

Naturally, he brought his mask with him, regardless of the great reception from his close companions. The others might not respond the same way. He didn't want them to bother him about such things, or ignore his words.

"Poyo!" Kirby had his hand captive for this walk. It seemed Silica and Knuckle Joe had the children gathered over near Kabu. He followed the young soldier without much argument, curious for his progress.

Meta Knight's mind flashed back to Kirby's gentle interaction a few days ago with Galacta Knight and himself. Even though there were a few other young Star Warriors present, they were all much older. They all had the ability to speak and possessed Copy Abilities. Others did not.

Feeling the wind and the scenery change from a forest to an open valley, Meta Knight spotted the children and teens.

"Meta Knight!" Silica called out, waving her arm around for the two to join. "Kirby! Over here!" She had a net by her feet. Some Laser Balls were collected and trapped. They tried to escape with their powers, only to have Knuckle Joe deflect them with ease.

He glanced up at the two, waving at them as well. "Hey! How are you doing Meta Knight?" The teen asked for all of them. His voice was echoed by many other "How are yous" as well as many questions interrupting each other. Noisy children.

"I'm close to being fully recovered," Meta Knight answered simply. He made a surprised sound when Kirby suddenly hugged him in front of everyone. "Uh... I believe Kirby is happy about that." He blinked, patting the little one's head in response.

The others smiled at the scene before Knuckle Joe got Kirby to go with the group. The pink boy waved his little hand at Meta Knight, obviously wanting him to observe the lesson. Meta Knight moved himself back to sit under a tree. The darkness of the shade was pleasant.

"Alright!" Knuckle Joe clapped his hands to stop any chattering. "Today, we're gonna practice Laser!" He turned to Silica to explain the rest.

"Laser is a tricky ability, only able to hit whatever is in front of it. But, if you find a reflective surface, you can make the laser go anywhere. Joe and I gathered these guys for you all." She pulled at a rope. "For the rest of you who can't use Copy Abilities, I want you to grab your weapons and practice fighting with me. Joe will be taking care of the Laser group."

Nodding in agreement, Knuckle Joe took the rope she held, unravelling it and setting the creatures free. Almost immediately they were all inhaled. The ones who knew how to transform did so. They admired the cybernetics on each other before splitting apart.

It was then that the lessons began.

Meta Knight observed, paying most of his attention to Kirby. The young child was always so aloof and carefree, it was strange to see his attitude change when he inhaled an ability. A new, sudden seriousness would take that usually happy face and turn it into a force to be reckoned with. Pride showed itself in blue as he watched Kirby easily demonstrate mastery over the ability, unlike his peers.

The sound of wheels racing and a roaring engine made the old knight stand up. Trees were suddenly getting scratched up, and the children gasped. Knuckle Joe and Silica went in front of them defensively. They were all treated to the sight of the tyrannical king and his esteemed advisor. King Dedede laughed as he crossed his arms. "Oooh? Meta Knight? What are you doing out here?" He stared down the soldier, having his companion add to the words.

"Yeah, I thought you were hurt! What are you doing out here? Skipping more work?"

"Hey, gramps! He's still-!" Knuckle Joe shouted, prompting Silica to cover his mouth and shush him.

"Silence, you little brat!" Escargon snapped. "Don't speak out of line when his majesty is before you!"

Meta Knight simply showed the bandaging on his wing. "I was advised to get some fresh air, sire. I came to watch Kirby and his friends train. Surely, Galacta Knight is performing all your tasks without difficulty." The metal hid his suspicious expression. What did King Dedede ultimately want?

"I should fire that idiot! He's wasting too much of my money. You seem well enough though! You should get back to work!" King Dedede huffed.

"Sire, I would if I could," Meta Knight tried to explain, until he felt a sudden shaking. "What?"

Everyone gasped at the sudden tremors. "What!?" King Dedede hung onto his car as Escargon fell over. All the eyes in the vicinity looked over to the forest, which was exploding. Tremors and explosions were happening all over, until twin jesters popped out from the burning forest, each holding a bomb in their hands. "Eh!? I didn't order that!"

Escargon clung to the king. "Ahhh! Y-Y-Your majesty, we n-n-n-need to leave! Now!" Without another word, the two tried to make their escape with rough engine shifts. However, their escape was put to a stop with a bomb throwing them off of of their vehicle. The car was destroyed, and parts scattered around.

Meta Knight felt his teeth grit when he saw gasoline seeping out from the ruins. "Your majesty!" He called out, darting toward them before it was too late. He could already see one of the clown-like creatures getting ready to launch another bomb.

A flurry of little lasers shot out from Kirby and the other children. They destroyed every bomb the brothers tried creating. The other young soldiers with no abilities, along with the teens, all tried to cover Meta Knight as he made his way to the king and his servant. Once he had made it, they turned their sights to the Demon Beasts.

"Your majesty, come with me! Now!" Meta Knight ordered, taking their hands fiercely. He tried to run with them, as well as his healing wing-flying would be so wonderful right now. He heard a distant cry for his name before suddenly feeling the wind push him into another tree. It burned so much more than the ice. His mask was burning from the heat of this added explosion. It seemed he hadn't been fast enough.

"Shit…!"

Sliding down slightly, there was pain all over his back and his wings. Burns. He had to ignore it. Meta Knight had to make sure the king was alright. Personal relations aside, King Dedede was still his master. A knight could never stray from such an important person, despite what his real intentions were. King Dedede had been kind enough to let him stay in his castle, after all.

Spotting him and Escargon nearby, he shakily got up. Meta Knight breathed heavily as he tried to at least be King Dedede's shield in anymore unexpected explosions from those Demon Beasts.

His eyes flickered a hateful red with watching the children having such trouble with those creatures.

Kirby spat out his Laser ability, taking in a Bomb. Out of the two abilities he could get from that, Meta Knight's eyes widened at the young warrior getting a new ability. This was one they hadn't had much experience with.

"That's...! Crash Kirby!" This sent a shiver down his burned spine. "Everyone! Run!" He yelled as loudly as he could, needing them to get away. Crash would destroy everything within a certain radius. With the young warrior's inexperience, it would be utterly devastating.

One of the demons heard the shouting and threw another bomb over at Meta Knight. He easily deflected it with Galaxia, though it didn't save him from the nearby burst of hot air. Armor was a liability when everything was an inferno. It was getting hard to see from the intense heat, and the metal was taking in so much of the heat.

For the king's sake, Meta Knight swallowed his pride and removed the mask, slipping it over to his back for his vision's sake. Being able to see more clearly, he grabbed the knocked out monarch and his companion, making a break for it into a more rocky pathway, away from the forest. The trees nearby still flared off with sparks, making the soldier hiss with every ember hitting him.

It was while he was still running that he heard the sparks of an explosion being born. He whirled his head, seeing the true devastating power of Crash Kirby.

Everything was a hot white. He felt the very air in him escape as he was pushed away once more. What little air returned was burning from within. Everything hurt. He had to numb it out for the king's sake. King Dedede was his top priority right now.

Forcing himself to open his pale eyes, he saw a blurry haze of the blue king and Escargon within the blackened area. They seemed fine as far as he could tell. A sigh of relief escaped the old knight.

This whole scenario bothered him. Nightmare played King Dedede. This hadn't been the first time the master of fear sent Demon Beasts without the king's demand. This was out of nowhere.

His eyes were a bloody red from his hatred toward the wizard.

That anger shifted into panic when he realized something was missing. Where was his mask? It wasn't on his back anymore. It was gone. Everything was still blurry from all the impacts and his exhaustion. Where did it go? Blindly, his hands felt the dead ground for anything metallic while those eyes frantically glanced around for anything silver and shimmering.

"Meta! Your majesty! Dr. Escargon!" Galacta Knight's tense voice rang from the heavens, making Meta Knight glance up. He could hear Sword and Blade coming up after him on the ground.

The angelic Star Warrior went immediately to his friend, covering his maskless face. "Oh, Meta... are you alright!? Where's your mask? What happened?" He could feel those red eyes taking in all the injuries.

"I don't know... I can't see well. The explosion..." he explained, taking a sharp breath from pain. He could only ignore it for so long before nearly falling over. Galacta Knight caught him mid-fall, keeping him close in a veil of safe feathers. "Galacta Knight, is the king alright...?"

"Of course he is, you took care of him," Galacta Knight hushed sweetly. From this proximity, Meta Knight could make out Galacta Knight's worried gaze. A forest that once was, now completely destroyed. Something Galacta Knight could do with a flick of his wing if he had wanted; though knowing that meant nothing when seeing such devastation. "What... happened?"

"Crash Kirby-one of Kirby's abilities... He... destroyed two Poppy Brothers. Bomb experts. The children, Silica, and Knuckle Joe were there. You need to find them." Meta Knight breathed heavily between words, cursing how badly everything was hurting.

"Sword! Blade! Go see if they're alright!" Galacta Knight ordered in Meta Knight's stead. "I've got things covered here. Don't worry! Go!" He didn't bother watching them leave, as the sound of their salutes and armor was enough. Those cherry eyes didn't leave the other's line of sight.

He was so concerned. It was rather touching, really.

"Thou art very much hurt… we needeth to giveth thee medical attention. Thou, King Dedede, and Escargon."

The veil of white feathers felt so safe and comforting. Galacta Knight was almost too angelic sometimes, even if he was far closer to a demon with his devastating power.

Meta Knight almost wanted to just slip out of consciousness for just a little while right there, just letting Galacta Knight take him away. But he couldn't.

He heard Escargon stir.

"Y-Your majesty!" His voice got the king to respond with a groan. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kind Dedede sounded like he was in some degree of pain. Thankfully it didn't sound agonizing. That was good enough, Meta Knight supposed. Anything was better than death.

"Eh...? Is this Meta Knight's mask?" The monarch sounded surprised.

"Shit!" Meta Knight swore aloud, weakly using Galacta Knight's wings like a shield.

"Ahhh! Meta! Relaxeth!" Galacta Knight squirmed with those hands grabbing at his plumage.

The king and his advisor had Meta Knight surrounded. He was screwed. "Meta Knight, you saved us?" King Dedede asked, poking at the nightly wings. White ones covered the torn appendages, making the king stomp his foot irritably. "Oi, face me! Come out of there!"

"Yeah! Show us your face! We want to thank you!" Escargon added with a sneer. "Obey your king!"

Meta Knight felt like King Dedede should have been the last person to see. He would never hear the end of it. King Dedede would be on his deathbed whispering nothing but mockery at him.

"I am loyal to you, my friend," Galacta Knight whispered sympathetically before ungracefully shoving his mask to Meta Knight's face. He then pushed the other off him in an accidental roughness, smiling pleasantly at the king.

King Dedede was heavily unimpressed at Meta Knight's insistence in hiding himself from him. "Meta Knight, if you want this back, take that idiot's mask off!" he demanded, holding the piece just above him. It was a painful tease.

Meta Knight's fist clenched anxiously, making Galacta Knight frown at the king. The pink warrior stepped forward defiantly, feathers ruffled from his eagerness to protect him. While a kindhearted notion, Meta Knight didn't want Galacta Knight to lose his only home over a spat with King Dedede.

He reached for the stiffly shoulder, gently pushing him down. "Very well, sire."

Meta Knight frowned, feeling King Dedede and Escargon's grins burning him deeper than his heated blade. He was his majesty's loyal servant, and if this is what he desired… so it must be.

Taking in a breath, he braced himself for the humiliation once the ancient mask was off of his face.

It was the worst timing for his vision to clear up. The grins. The laughter. It was a familiar agony. The ridicule that always doubted his skill. Skepticism that got others killed. A lack of faith in his power.

It was hard not to let his eyes turn red from the situation. Meta Knight resisted the urge, only staring at his king with those pale, moon-glowing eyes.

"Oooh, so you're just like Kirby!" King Dedede stopped his merry laughs for the commentary. "How interesting!"

He offered the mask back. Of course, the monarch jerked it back to himself when Meta Knight reached for it. King Dedede then dropped it before him, watching him pick it back up.

"Just as cute-looking too! Hehehe," Escargon jeered. "Perhaps we should call you 'Sir Cuta Knight! Right, your majesty?"

The joke made King Dedede bellow with laughter as Meta Knight slowly put the mask back on. He loomed over his servant with a grin. "Thank you for saving me, Sir Cuta Knight." He laughed more, thoroughly amused with his knight's humiliation.

"Sire, you are being incredibly cruel," Galacta Knight stepped in, red eyes gleaming as menacingly as a real Demon Beast. His angered face was staring down the monarch, giving him a death glare that was eerily akin to when Meta Knight fought with him. It was bone-chilling.

"Sir Meta Knight saved you from that," He pointed to the ruined forest. There was a guilty silence.

"In thanks, all you do is mock and jeer him? Yes, Meta Knight is of the same species as Kirby and myself, but he is strong. We are all strong. We are inter-galactic warriors, each capable of bringing stars to ruin if we so wished it!" Galacta Knight raised his lance, light dancing all around it's tip. Bright pink shot out, bringing a surviving stone to nothing but rubble.

Those piercing reds stared up at King Dedede with divine judgement. "Thou shouldst be grateful he is on thy side." There was a shiver down everyone's spines with the way he spoke.

King Dedede and Escargon were obviously intimidated by the display of power. Galacta Knight was exaggerating their species' powers, but it seemed the message was clear; The strongest warrior in the galaxy was loyal to no king, but rather another knight.

King Dedede was shaken, as shown through his incomprehensible stuttering. He and Escargon quickly raced back to the castle, not wanting to deal with the galactic soldier's wrath for the time being.

Once they were alone, Galacta Knight smiled at Meta Knight more softly. That face was better suited for such an appearance.

"If he ever bothers you, tell me. I'll stab him," he jokingly traced a gloved finger over his lance's tip. "Someone like him would make good decoration for mine lance," Galacta Knight laughed more lightly.

He offered his other hand, shield moved to his back and mask over top. "Anyway, Meta... I need to heal you. Let's return to the castle." The ancient warrior chuckled sympathetically. "Had I known letting you out would have ended like this again…"

"You couldn't have known what would have happened, Galacta," Meta Knight responded tiredly, feeling all sorts of aches and pains. He certainly took a lot of damage from the explosions. It was awful how his age was showing. Even dealing with King Dedede's torment took a lot out of him. He was so tired.

But he couldn't get back to the castle yet.

"...I need to know if Kirby is alright." The beaten Star Warrior turned around to the emptiness of the destruction, wanting to search for him. He was about to make an attempt to fly until Galacta Knight grasped Meta Knight's hand strongly.

"Kirby is fine, Meta. He is as strong as you or I. You are the injured one! We need to get you home and cared for now, or else Kirby will have to keep missing you." He nabbed the other hand when Meta Knight turned to face him. "I'll fly us both home." There was a caring squeeze.

"I'm heavy," Meta Knight lied, looking over to the distance. He wanted to find Kirby, but he had a feeling the one holding his hand hostage wasn't going to let him. Galacta Knight was most likely right, however. Kirby was very capable. It was probably his tired mind making him worry about the boy.

Galacta Knight laughed sympathetically. "Oh, a challenge, huh?" He lifted him up with his strength, smirking down at him. "Nay, thou art not! Thou art as light as one of mine feathers."

The shift from modern to old language didn't bother Meta Knight too much. He was used to it by now. In fact, he was starting to find it endearing. It was a quirky part of Galacta Knight. Someone he cared for-someone who clearly cared in return.

The trip was smooth and quick, despite being unable to see where Galacta Knight was flying. Meta Knight could only see what was behind them. Crimson-painted skies with hints of stars coming out were around with the smell of charred trees and ash.

Kirby certainly had power worthy of making Nightmare afraid. That alone made Meta Knight smile to himself, despite seeing the empty grave of a forest.

Once they entered through one of the castle's windows and into their home, Galacta Knight rushed to grab all the medical supplies they had as Meta Knight sat down on his bed. Now that he was here, everything felt like it was hurting so much more. Thankfully, he didn't have to wait long since Galacta Knight was incredibly quick to come to his side.

"Alright, Meta... Take some breaths, this will probably hurt a little..." He had the disinfectant out and ready. His ruby eyes showed forewarned guilt. Meta Knight simply took off his mask and tried to smile for the other. He would be alright, and he knew it.

"Better pain now than infection," Meta Knight shrugged, urging him to get on with it. He watched Galacta Knight clean everything as carefully as he could.

He was as gentle as Kirby could be, but with a much different temperament. There was the occasional hiss or groan from sharp pain, which always amusingly got Galacta Knight's wings to puff up in a protective manner. Meta Knight wondered how deep Galacta Knight's reactions were to him, despite Galacta Knight's lack of sensation toward physical pain.

"Meta..." Galacta Knight started to work on bandaging him up. "Might I ask you something?" He sounded so soft-spoken and thoughtful. It was peculiar.

Intrigued, despite the turn of events, Meta Knight urged the other to speak his mind.

"Go on. What is it?"

It was easy to tell he was nervous about something. What it was, Meta Knight could only guess.

With bandages being applied, Galacta Knight drew in a quiet breath.

"Meta... what do you think of males who lay with males? Is it… acceptable? I mean, we oft joke about it, but…"

Meta Knight almost wanted to burst out laughing at the sudden question, considering his dating history. But he didn't want to scare Galacta Knight from asking things-this era was new for him, he didn't know everything. He wanted him to be allowed to learn, but he couldn't help but be amused.

Hunches were usually right.

"I don't think that detail ultimately matters. What really matters is how that male behaves when he's not lying with his lover," he answered simply, feeling his eyes betray the inner laughter.

"Why are your eyes pink?" The warrior of a similar shade huffed embarrassingly as he treated some burns. "Do you think I am a fool? Ho! Thou art cruel!"

Meta Knight shook his head, watching the other work away. "No, no, I don't. I just wonder what your thoughts are. Why bring this up? Are you against such a circumstance, or...?" Those pink eyes had a brow raised, pressing for a source.

Galacta Knight's cheeks turned almost as red as his eyes. "M-My thoughts? I... I have always been told it was forbidden. An act against nature itself; a sin… and yet I have heard tale of males coming together, and females as well." He paused, painfully embarrassed to explain.

"It is curious... I... had never had feelings for anyone, really… so..." His hand brushed against some bandaging so warmly. "I want to knoweth if it is normal now, as this new era has many strange, yet wonderful concepts I love. I have understood there are jokes about it but… is it truly something one can do now? Or is it still a sin against all that is good?"

He was unsure. Meta Knight wondered if the explosion made the other worry about him enough to trigger something. It was… sweet, to say the least. The timing was terrible, Meta Knight's mind more concerned about Kirby than anything, but this was Galacta Knight.

Of course he would go into a confession after an explosion and while treating his fellow Star Warrior. That was his way.

Humming at the question, Meta Knight casually took off his dirty gloves and touched the soft fabric hiding Galacta Knight's hand. "It's still up for debate," he answered truthfully. "Some are against it, some are not. It is subjective; something everyone determines for themselves. I gave you my personal view. I think it's irrelevant to everything else, as laying with someone of the same sex doesn't affect the rest of your life."

The rosy knight looked so flustered at subject.

He eventually took off his own gloves and proceeded to change the dirtied bandage on Meta Knight's wing. Avoiding eye contact, he continued the conversation. "Aye... I see. Well... I..." The older sighed, having trouble expressing something. "I thank thee f'r explaining."

Meta Knight stared right at those distant crimson eyes, smiling slightly. He waited for the bandage to be changed before bringing his good wing to Galacta Knight's back. It pushed him closer to his face.

"Do you want to lay with me, Galacta? Is that why you're asking me this now?" It was a straightforward question. Their little dance around the subject had to come to an end eventually.

Clearly Galacta Knight wasn't going to do it. Someone had to.

The red on the older Star Warrior's face grew deeper. He gulped nervously. Meta Knight felt his body get stiff. He patiently awaited for Galacta Knight to answer him.

It took a little while, which he didn't mind. The other was warm and pleasant enough to have around like this. Meta Knight was alright with the wait, despite the aches.

"I... I... m-m-ay…! What of you?" Galacta Knight sputtered without any of his usual grace. It was an honest answer. "D-Do you think less of me?"

Meta Knight chuckled at that, giving his response in the simple form of a gentle kiss to the shy lips. He could tell from the quieted gasp and slight recoil that the other hadn't expected that. He didn't completely pull away, however. In fact, he had leaned in and seemed to enjoy it. He swore he felt the slightest return in affection as well.

When their kiss broke, white eyes watched the red ones for a reaction. Galacta Knight was in a crimson daze, and it just made the more experienced soldier heavily amused.

"Was that as sinful as you expected?" Meta Knight almost felt like a Demon Beast with that line. Here he was, injured and having his closest friend tending to him, and now shamelessly flirting with him. His time with Jecra taught him too much about this sort of thing. That's what Galacta Knight got for asking, he supposed.

"M-Meta... I... Thou art a crazy sir!" He yelled with embarrassment. "I feel like I am the wench here!"

The comment just made Meta Knight laugh before grunting slightly in pain. It flustered an already worried Galacta Knight even more. It was adorable to watch that rosy face get even redder.

"You're not my wench, Galacta, relax..." Meta Knight soothed him, chuckling off his reaction to being kissed by another male without sharing energy. "Did you enjoy it? That should give you your answer, Galacta."

"I didst and I misprise t! If 't be true I did like t t's a sin!" He answered, still flushed and embarrassed as ever. It was painfully obvious he was so new to this sort of thing. But that was alright, everyone began somewhere. "Wherefore doth I feeleth these things? Oooohh..."

"Modern language, Galacta," Meta Knight gently reminded him before he got too lost in that. Anything heavier was much harder to translate. "And, mostly likely you feel these things because we're close. We've fought together, we live together, and are equals. It's alright. It happens." He smiled before feeling a sharp pain. "Ahh! Argh...shit, my back...!"

Galacta Knight snapped out of his daze and raced behind the other, grabbing some numbing cream. He massaged it into the hurt skin softly, not wanting to hurt him.

Galacta Knight remained quiet for a while.

"Galacta, I want you to know nothing will change between us. We're still battle partners when the time comes," Meta Knight broke the silence. "It's up to you if you want to try something new with what we have, or keep it the same. We have many years to come, unless Nightmare strikes us down. I am fine with either way you decide to go. You don't have to feel scared."

The hands stopped their motions, opting for a hug from behind. The beautiful plumage moved around Meta Knight, causing him to glance over. He could feel Galacta Knight's heart beating rapidly against his back. "Meta... Are you sure? Would you not rather have someone else? Someone with a less... deceitful past? Perhaps... a female?"

Meta Knight snorted at the last suggestion, ignoring it. "What you wished with Nova is in the past. You are using that power here and now. Not for glory, and not for braggery. I would only suspect you of deceit if you were after something else," he explained easily. "Of course, I should warn you I've been with someone else before."

Galacta Knight blinked. "Who?"

"Jecra. The one from my stories. I always omit the parts he and I were too close," Meta Knight chuckled, reaching for Galacta Knight's hand.

"...I don't expect to replace him. Meta, you had to kill him yourself. What if... you had to do that with me...?" Galacta Knight gave him a squeeze. "I couldn't ask you to do that." There was genuine worry in there. The Nova incident did leave the powerful warrior with some insecurities about control. Meta Knight didn't blame him.

"Then don't let it happen," he responded simply. "Nightmare shouldn't be able to get you. You've been touched by Nova, the divine machine. You should be fine."

There was a brief silence hanging over the galactic warrior as he hugged Meta Knight ever slightly tighter, loosening up when he heard the slightest sound of pain.

"Anyway, Galacta... I'm tired. You can decide to be my partner or not. I do love you, so I'll give you that choice," he spoke firmly, turning slightly to face him. "You don't have to be a girl for me to want you, as you mostly likely figured out with Jecra."

The words made Galacta Knight blush deeply again. "I... I love thee too," he responded. "At... at least I believe so..." His voice quivered into a confused mess for a moment. "Argh, is it truly alright to see one's comrade as one's lover or partner?" He pulled away from Meta Knight, looking lost. It was understandable. He was from a very different time, one of strict rules with courtship and such. "You're a male, after all... females are few and far in between and I have yet to see a courtable wench in this time..."

Meta Knight smiled at him with long-developed patience. "It is alright if you feel it is, Galacta." He hopped off his bed, catching the other with an arm out for him. It was quickly retracted. "I'll be back. I'm going to get ready for bed. You can sleep with me again if you want to, but I want my bed tonight," he said simply before making an exit.

He made his way to the bathroom, noticing it was already evening. The light from the setting sun was brighter than usual. From the way things were going, he half-heartedly expected a symphony of rainbows to perform in the sky. Instead, there were some thick, orange clouds gathering. It would probably rain tomorrow. Perhaps the forest would regrow, if the Pupulanders pitched in. Wispy Woods could only do so much on his own.

Having finished tending to his needs, he returned to a very shy-looking warrior. Meta Knight hadn't ever seen this side to him before. They always seemed to be learning new things about each other with every new experience. He didn't hesitate to return to the bedside. "It's your turn if you want the bathroom."

"Meta..." Galacta Knight was still as red-faced as ever. His fingers were digging into his temples. "How do I say I want to be with you, but I don't believe I am ready for marriage yet? Doth that even happen for males with males? Who woulst be the bride?"

The phrase sunk in. Meta Knight really tried not to laugh, he truly did. But he couldn't help it.

"Meta!" The pink knight hit the bed with his fists in frustration. "I'm being serious! Courtship is no laughing matter! Meta!"

"Galacta," Meta Knight got into his bed as well, putting a wing around the poor, confused Star Warrior. "Marriage doesn't have to happen right away anymore, or at all if you don't want it. What I was suggesting was dating; we try being together and if that doesn't work, we stop and stay friends. Understand?"

Those red eyes narrowed and glanced away. "I... I kneweth that," he spoke defensively. He shifted a bit closer to Meta Knight hesitantly. Galacta Knight looked him over while gulping so subtly. "We... could try... dating, if it's alright." His voice was so quiet and shy. It was so new for him.

Meta Knight nodded. "If that's what you want, then we will try it." He laid himself down, shutting his eyes tiredly. "Just do me one small favor..."

"What is it?" Galacta Knight watched the beaten down fighter start to rest. "Tell me, Meta."

"Find out if Kirby is alright," Meta Knight tried not to sound too worried, but it was hard not to be. Kirby was going to be the one to stop Nightmare. He had to live. He was the next generation. "Please."

The pink knight chuckled a bit more like his usual self. "You're always so worried about Kirby. Are you sure you can afford to worry about me too?"

"I already do. But you're not in danger right now. Not around me, anyway." He yawned before giving a sly grin with eyes as playful as they could be with his exhaustion. "Now, were I completely recovered, you might have some trouble."

"Oh, Meta. I can handle you, I'm the most powerful warrior in the galaxy," Galacta Knight laughed, wrapping a wing around his new partner. "But yes, I can do that. You get some rest. I will join you in a little while. I'll check with Sword and Blade too. I'm sure everyone is on your mind right now... and here I am giving you more to think about with my frivolous thoughts of being with you. Aye, I knoweth nothing about this sort of thing..."

Meta Knight chuckled quietly. "I already had my suspicions. It was going to be out sooner or later," Galacta Knight gasped in offense, as if he thought he actually could get away with the playful flirting under the guise of friendship. Only an iron closet would think that way.

Even so, Meta Knight knew that his mind was indeed busy with concerns for the others. He did care for the children. It was hard to keep disconnected from everyone when they all needed him. It hadn't been expected that he would make so many new companions he needed to protect.

Meta Knight simply nodded before shutting his eyes again.

He felt a pair of lips peck his forehead before the kind warmth was gone. The sound of the door closed, but no dreams were coming. Meta Knight was more concerned about Kirby's well-being. Galacta Knight was more than likely correct in him being just fine, but it didn't mean he didn't worry.

Kirby saw him as some sort of fatherly figure. Meta Knight couldn't deny he could see Kirby as the child he never had. The little Star Warrior had practically imprinted on him the moment they laid eyes on each other.

All he wanted was to prepare Kirby for the fight with Nightmare. Make sure he would survive, and have a peaceful life to live someday. It certainly didn't help that Kirby was born two hundred years earlier than expected. He was so young, just a baby. He wasn't supposed to be awake yet, and here he was.

Pausing the train of thought, he heard muffled talking outside his door.

"Oh, banzai, Kirby is fine! Fumu's fine, everyone's fine. Meta was really worried about Kirby, especially," Galacta Knight's voice was heard. Sword and Blade sounded fine as well, if not a bit tired. "You both should go get some rest, I'll go say hi to Kirby. Meta is resting right now, but I know he'll want me to confirm Kirby's okay."

A sigh of ease left the old knight. For a moment, his body relaxed until he heard more voices.

"Oi! Where's Meta Knight?" The king's voice rang loudly, making the injured knight stiffen. The sound of the door being forced to open just gave the knight a massive headache. There were some muffled sounds of his comrades getting irritated with the king's behavior.

Meta Knight needed to deal with it or else things would never move on.

Agonizingly forcing himself to sit up, he prepared himself mentally for more ridicule and jeers. Meta Knight struggled a little to keep himself walking steadily as he made it to his door, not bothering with the mask. The damage was already dealt, and King Dedede would just going to give him daily mockery. He could feel it. It made him sick and numb.

Twisting the knob, he stared tiredly at the group in his chamber. "Yes, your majesty?" His voice sounded so much more tired than he would have liked to have sounded. He cursed himself for being so flimsy these days.

Meta Knight's body leaned against the edge of his door for support until Galacta Knight rushed to give him a hand. The pink knight had a very protective glare. Those red eyes were always so soft, and yet they could easily turn into that of a monster.

King Dedede noticed the protectiveness from the other knight. His arms folded while he looked away like some guilty kid. After a moment, his eyes darted to Meta Knight and one of his hands went into his robes.

In his hand was a lollipop. It was wrapped neatly, with a holographic shimmer. A bright blue bow was holding it together. "Take it," he ordered more strongly. The king was contrite over his previous actions.

Meta Knight felt innocently confused from the strange command. Even Galacta Knight was raising a brow at this action. Meta Knight hesitated, wondering if there was some trick here.

However, there wasn't.

He carefully took the treat, white eyes staring up at the avian monarch. Those pale orbs turned green as he hummed, looking over the sweet sugary treat for anything odd. "...Thank you, sire," Meta Knight spoke softly before grunting quietly. "Argh…!" He felt a sharp sting to his back again, which made him grit his teeth and tighten his grip on the lollipop. "Argh… shhhiii-ooot." Swearing in front of a king was rude.

"G-Go rest!" King Dedede sounded off another order, genuinely looking upset that his best servant was so injured. He also brought out a Maximum Tomato, offering it to Meta Knight. "Eat this too! I command you to get better right away! You hear me?!"

"Sire..." Galacta Knight interjected like the rebellious soldier he was, helping Meta Knight stand. "It might take more than that. But it will certainly speed up the healing. We're grateful for your assistance. Thank you." He smiled in a gentler way.

The king was much more at ease, though still bearing a very concerned expression on his face. Meta Knight figured he just didn't like seeing his favorite toys break. Or perhaps there was genuine care in there. Who knew how King Dedede worked? His meanness was often mixed with enjoyment of someone's presence.

Being helped back into bed for some rest, King Dedede watched the two knights exchange a smile or two before heading out. Meta Knight could hear him giving Sword and Blade some cakes for their own efforts. There was something for Galacta Knight as well. He wasn't sure if the other heard since the pink soldier was much more focused on Meta Knight.

"Alright Meta, let's heal you up," Galacta Knight's voice broke Meta Knight's focus on the outside. He focused on the older warrior.

Galacta Knight was smiling with some sort of thought.

What he planned happened before Meta Knight's eyes when the Maximum Tomato was consumed by the other. Meta Knight raised a brow, instinctively ready to protest. He needed that!

He was quickly silenced before a word could escape. Meta Knight had not expected Galacta Knight to pull any moves on him, but there he was, kissing him and sharing the restorative power of the Maximum Tomato.

The technique of kissing another after eating was an older technique that was still practiced today. It still didn't stop it from being surprising from his shy partner, all the same.

The injured knight felt some energy kicking in and kissed Galacta Knight back until the rosier soldier backed off with a laugh. "Haha, thou art not the only one with moves," he laughed in a slightly embarrassed manner.

Meta Knight chuckled. The other had started that and yet he couldn't quite finish it. What a newbie. At least he got some energy out of it. There was less pain.

It was lucky they had stopped when they had, since Sword and Blade entered the room as well. "Sir! How are you feeling?" Sword asked. The two were always worried about him.

"I'm fine. A lot better now, after that Maximum Tomato." he informed them as he unwrapped the lollipop the king gave him. It wasn't like his homemade ones, but it glimmered with many spiralled colors. "Are the others hurt?"

"No, sir!" Blade answered. "Silica and Knuckle Joe helped Fumu and Bun. The other children managed to use their abilities to bring down some rocks to shield themselves from Kirby's explosion." He reported with ease. "Kirby is also okay, sir! He's sleeping in Fumu's room tonight. They say he fell asleep after he used so much power."

"Crash Kirby is something to be feared," Meta Knight mused, starting to work at the candy. "He's so strong now..."

"I'm surprised he didn't get the Bomb Ability," Galacta Knight tapped his chin in thought. "Isn't yond what he usually gets from inhaling bombs?"

"Bomb and Crash are in the same ability classification, like Fire and Burning. It is hard to tell which one he'll get. Crash is rarer, so we've seen Bomb more often. Kirby just got the more devastating option this time around." Meta Knight yawned. "He needs more training to fully use that ability without hurting everyone."

"He's shaping up to be a real Star Warrior, sir," Sword commented. "Speaking of which... how close is the Halberd's completion?" His voice dropped to a whisper at the subject.

"Nearly done, according to Captain Vul. The other Meta Knights are still working on the hull." Galacta Knight filled them in. "There has been a few setbacks, but we're almost there. I got some pieces for it myself and saw it. We might have it done before Kirby's really ready to go to the Holy Nightmare Corporation..."

"Then, I'll have to train him harder now. He needs to be ready for this to work. The children too... They're going to go in the front line," Meta Knight watched everyone's eyes widened slightly.

"They'll be with my knights. They will be fine. Most of them have copy abilities… not as strong as Kirby's, but developed enough to fight. They will just take in whatever they see and defend the Halberd while we infiltrate." He tried to reassure them.

The other three were quiet for a bit, though they all nodded solemnly. These were the risks. This was war. Age meant nothing during these times.

"We should all get some rest," Galacta Knight sighed. "It's getting late, and it's been a long day..."

"We'll be in our rooms if you need us, Sir Meta Knight, Sir Galacta Knight," the two walked off. "Good night."

"Pleasant dreams!" Galacta Knight waved them off and shut the door with his wing.

He looked over to Meta Knight before laying down with him and getting comfortable. "Hey, Meta... Do you really think they're ready?"

The answer to that would be an obvious 'no.' No one was ever ready to bloodshed, death, and agony. Nightmare was wreaking havoc in the galaxy and it was up to the Star Warriors to stop him. Meta Knight's tired gaze spoke enough to Galacta Knight.

"I wish there were more of us to stand up to him... T'is terrible... having to bring children into this," Galacta Knight muttered. "...I truly hope this plan will work." He added, watching the other closely. "I would like this fight to be over at last."

Meta Knight hummed softly in response. He didn't want to risk their lives either, but there was nothing else they could do. Most of the Star Warriors were wiped out. There was only a small army against an infinite number of Demon Beasts and the wizard of night terrors himself. This plan was their only shot now, with their numbers so painfully low.

All that was left was to get Kirby ready while the Halberd was readying completion. It was easy to track down where the Holy Nightmare Corporation was with King Dedede's delivery system. It was a simple task to slip in there, find the coordinates, and leave. Meta Knight planned to do this himself, but with this series of bad luck, he wasn't sure he would be able to. There would just have to be a short delay.

"Your eyes are green again," Galacta Knight hummed, rubbing at the other's arm. "Are you thinking about how to work things out with the least amount of damage?" He was as perceptive as ever.

Meta Knight tiredly crunched the last bit of his candy, tossing the stick to a nearby bin.

"Well… if you would like... I could try getting into his majesty's throne room and getting the coordinates for you. You can't turn your wings into a cape yet." Galacta Knight offered.

"Galacta, no. You don't have my abilities, it's too risky. It's better to wait for me to recover," Meta Knight shut his eyes, shifting closer to the hardly aged Star Warrior. He could feel Galacta Knight stiffen slightly from having butterflies, but he relaxed soon enough. "How bad was the damage from today?"

There was some quiet before a feathery wing was brought around his injured, old body. "Aye… you… you might need a bit more time. Your wing somehow survived not breaking again, but you got some nasty burns, Meta. I think you were a bit too close to Kirby when he unleashed that attack… Perhaps shielding his majesty?" Galacta Knight paused as he gently stroked the blue skin near him. "I think you might be able to walk around again, but given how things have been going, I fear there might be an attack in the castle sometime. After all, I believe I heard from one of the Waddle Dee that his majesty hadn't ordered anything today..."

King Dedede did mention something like that when they met up. He had seemed more intent on messing around with the children than actively hurting anyone. Meta Knight wondered if that was why he felt guilty for his servant's injuries. Such damage hadn't been intentional.

"Nightmare is making a move," Meta Knight mumbled, feeling sleep trying to take him in. "We need to be cautious… Keep an eye on the throne room, and on Kirby."

Galacta Knight chuckled. "Aye, aye, I will. But first… thee shouldst catch but a wink, mine dear. You're so exhausted. Bad dreams on top of injuries. Nightmare is merciless to you."

"I'm a surviving soldier, Galata. Of course he wants me dead," Meta Knight yawned, eliciting another soft laugh. "I survived when no one else did."

"Receiveth some catch but a wink, Meta. I'll beest back to catch but a wink with thee in a moment. We'll wend to the Fountain of Dreams together, just thee wait," Galacta spoke sweetly in his unique, olden way before getting up to go tend to himself before bed.

Sadly, Meta Knight's body wouldn't wait anymore. He was too tired and needed every scrap of sleep he could get.

The world of dreams welcomed him back to its madness. Whether it would be pleasant or not was up to the dream, and if Nightmare felt like tormenting the long expired knight.

Space was the setting, wind dying down while red eyes were glowing furiously. It was like there was a soulless being before him, cold as ice, yet burning with the power of an inferno.

The monster had already destroyed so much of the galactic battlefield with wind and devastating power that was rivalling a starship's bombs. Every swing of that pink lance felt like the cosmos were trembling with fear. Stars would flicker in death they were unlucky enough to be in the way of an attack.

Meta Knight stared into the red eyes of the demon, readying his sword for another blow. The other swung his lance down one last time, fighting Galaxia the weight of a sun.

The lance and shield soon fell down in a harsh clunk along with the rest of him.

Darkness fled the warrior.

Meta Knight blinked as he watched Kirby dash off to the other. He curiously examine the stranger. His sword ability hat wiggled as his little arms felt the defeated warrior. "Poyo!"

"What is it...?" Meta Knight blinked, following Kirby to the body. He carefully turned him to see the cross-cut in his mask. "He looks like a Galaxy Warrior… but they haven't been around for years… Nightmare took care of them before the rise of Star Warriors…" He muttered, earning a curious look from the younger soldier with him.

Carefully, he examined the body for external wounds, surprised he didn't have a single scratch. Who was this warrior? It took both Kirby and Meta Knight to truly defeat him, and yet he didn't even have a mark on his skin. Not so much as a nick or a bruise.

The two flinched when the red eyes glowed once more. They flickered furiously with rapid blinking.

"What?" The stranger's voice seemed to demand information.

He shoved the two away, bouncing away with a less monstrous stare. His gloved hand pointed at them dramatically, arm very visibly shaking. "Who art thee? Whither am I? What is happening? Doth not touch me, fools! Pardon yourselves!" He behaved like a cornered feral animal after a long battle of absolute silence.

The old language had Kirby glancing at Meta Knight in confusion. Meta Knight narrowed his eyes, gently pushing Kirby behind him.

"I wilt destroy thee, if 't be true thee art with Nightmare! I knoweth no mercy!" The stranger shouted angrily, breathing heavily. "I has't Nova's power and I wilt useth t!" There was false bravado fighting the fear that was so evident in his voice.

Meta Knight mulled over the older words, mentally translating them. "We are not with Nightmare. We are Star Warriors. We are here to stop Marx from using Nova's power." He calmly explained, watching the other's wings bristle and shed a few plumes.

"Lies! Deceit! Thee art trying to trick me!" The mysterious knight accused him irrationally. "Nightmare is the foe, not Nova!" He then grunted, hand racing for his head. "Argh!" The silver face-plate was thrown across the arena, easily slicing through a rock with a cloud of dust The feathers trembled with resistance toward something. "Argh! Nay! Nay!"

Meta Knight and Kirby both gasped quietly with the unveiling of the other's face. He was one of them, but with feathered wings and horns. Meta Knight had guessed as much, but he knew this was a big surprise for the young Kirby.

The angel's wings went around himself, protecting him from the potential threat of Meta Knight and Kirby. "Wend hence! I shall not kicketh the bucket to the likes of thee!" He still sounded as though he was struggling with something.

"Nova must have something to do with this…" Meta Knight looked over to Kirby. "I need you to go and finish what we started, Kirby. I'll take care of this," he instructed the young boy. He knew he was asking so much for a young child, but Kirby had the power of the stars in him. He could do this. If not this, then how could he ever defeat Nightmare? Kirby was this galaxy's savior.

The boy responded with determination, summoning his Warpstar to fly into the machine. Meta Knight watched in awe, taking pride in the boy's ability to do what his friend Fumu used to do for him.

However, now was not the time to be amazed.

Slowly inching closer to the other warrior, Meta Knight gently touched one of the feathered wings with his gloved hand, earning a painfully pathetic growling sound. Was he trying to be intimidating? The feathers were fluffed out like an animal.

"I will not hurt you, unless you try to hurt me again," Meta Knight spoke firmly, petting the shaking wing. "I want to talk. Who are you?"

Heavy breathing could be felt vibrating in the wings. The other knight made another defiant sound. "Nay… I doth not wanteth this. Nay…!" He spoke to himself.

Meta Knight narrowed his eyes. He was suddenly completely different. What happened to that almost robotic killing-machine that was ready to murder Kirby and himself in cold blood?

There was a sudden explosion in the distance. Meta Knight turned his head to the Nova machine, watching the many explosions from above. Kirby was doing it. He was destroying that infernal mechanism.

A sudden scream brought Meta Knight back to where he was, feeling the wing suddenly relax. The body fell over again, though not to the floor. Catching the other warrior, Meta Knight held him carefully, taking pity. Something must have happened.

His attention was back on the sky with the Nova crumbling. Kirby did it, like usual. Blue shined in the elder's eyes. Kirby was so strong… there was hope for the fight against Nightmare yet.

There was another groan and those fearsome red eyes were back on him, but more fearful. "Avaunt, I can not understandeth what thee art speaking to me! Avaunt! Avaunt!" He squirmed, trying to get away. Meta Knight rolled his eyes, letting the other get some distance.

"...Right," Meta Knight sheathed his sword. "You can understand me a little, can't you?"

The other blinked, breathing more evenly. He rubbed at his head, nodding. "I suppose I can understandeth thee a dram... who is't art thee?"

Finally, they were getting somewhere. "I am Sir Meta Knight, a Star Warrior. Who are… art you?" He made an attempt to speak like the other was.

"Mine own name is Sir Galacta Knight. I am a Galaxy Warri'r. What is a Star Warrior?" Galacta Knight asked before looking around the arena feverishly. "What hath happened hither?"

"Hither means 'here,' right? Hmm…" Meta Knight drew in a breath to try and calmly communicate with this confused warrior. He claimed to be a Galaxy Warrior, but they were long dead. All that were left were Star Warriors. The only other person who still considered himself a Galaxy Warrior was Sir Arthur, and he created the next generation army; the Star Warriors. Perhaps they were related?

In either case, this confused mess wanted answers. "What happened here was that we fought. I had to get help from one of the strongest warriors I knew to even get close to defeating you," he explained somewhere irritably, having wanted to prove his strength to the universe. It backfired miserably. "As for Star Warriors… we are the army that fights Nightmare… We are what's left of the Galaxy Warriors, the Galaxy Soldier Army. The GSA."

Meta Knight continued trying to explain as best as he could until Galacta Knight understood the ideas being thrown at him. They only paused their discussion when they saw Kirby above, fighting with Marx Soul.

The lost warrior was in awe at watching the young child fight, but also in a panic. It had been amusing enough to try and calm him down from worrying about Kirby. The boy knew what he was doing, unlike this feathery wreck.

When things were done, Kirby joined the two, making Galacta Knight more at ease, even if Kirby was a bit hesitant to be close to him. Meta Knight could see Kirby was intimidated by those piercing red eyes. Typically red eyes were a sign of evil or anger, but without Nova around, Galacta Knight was just like them. A fellow warrior.

"This is crazy. yond's the word, right? I can't believeth I am nay longer in mine own time. I am in the future. Aye. . . this is crazy..." Galacta Knight muttered, staring up at the sea of stars. "What shouldst I doth anon? I did wish upon Nova f'r strength and anon I am hath lost. I has't nay home. nay family. I doth not knoweth whither I am. I doth not has't any comrades. Galaxy Warriors art nay moo…"

He watched Meta Knight and Kirby closely. He was hoping they would help him. He had no one else in this world anymore. Nova took away everything from him in exchange for his power. Even his control. The divine machine was more of a Demon Beast.

"My most humble apology f'r fighting. I didst not wanteth this. I would nev'r did hurt a child." Those deadly crimsons gave Kirby an apologetic stare. "I can't believeth thither is a child fighting…"

Meta Knight petted an uneasy Kirby. One of his ravaged wings went around the boy to try and make him feel safer. It seemed effective, even if the ability-less Kirby curiously clung to his mentor. "You weren't yourself, it is alright," Meta Knight sighed offering his hand. "You could come with us if you need a home. I serve a king, he has a lot of space in his home. I could explain more, and update you on the past few thousand years or so."

There was hope and gratitude in the red eyes. He happily hugged Meta Knight without warning and starting bouncing. "Aye! Aye! Thank thee!" Galacta Knight laughed before pulling away and smiling at his heroes. He paused, raising a brow. "But wherefore doth thee still covereth thy visage? The hurlyburly is ov'r, is't not?"

"The battle is over, yes… I just keep mine on," Meta Knight shifted his mask after the sudden hug.

"Poyo," Kirby confirmed in his own way, finding Galacta Knight to be less frightening now.

Galacta Knight hummed before raising a brow of disbelief.

Cheekily, he quickly snatched up the mask without warning, making Meta Knight stumble back and hid himself with his now caped wings.

"Give that back! Now!" He sputtered with frustration.

The reaction surprised Galacta Knight making him glance at Kirby. "Is yond sir serious?"

"Poyo," Kirby nodded, trying to get it back for him. "Poyo!"

"Aye, aye, I'll returneth t!" Galacta Knight walked over, handing over the mask.

Meta Knight had to drop his cape briefly to get it back on correctly, which gave the other time to scan him over.

Galacta Knight saw nothing wrong with him. "Thee behold not like a toad, ugly and venomous, sir. Wherefore doth thee encave thy visage?"

"I… I'll explain later," Meta Knight huffed, moving forward irritably.

The angel watched before hurriedly gathering his things and following the two Star Warriors.

A sudden intake of breath got him out of whatever water the Fountain of Dreams rained on Meta Knight. He tiredly blinked, still wanting more sleep.

He did notice Galacta Knight was nowhere to be found. It was probably later than the old knight wanted to have slept, but his aching body was begging for him to stay in bed. Ironically, the aches were the thing to wake him up in the first place.

He groaned, not even really caring much for another memory-filled dream. For once it was something more recent, rather than bittersweet and old. Galacta Knight had certainly adapted well, given his situation. But Meta Knight wasn't adapting to these injuries all that well this time.

The old knight tried to get up, only to find it to be a struggle. His body wasn't what it used to be. What he would give to be 20,000 years younger. Being 30,000 again would be a blessing.

Falling back into the soft bed, Meta Knight grumbled irritably. Guessing no one was home, he let out a frustrated growl just to let it out.

However, the assumption was wrong when he heard his door open with a soft creek. He immediately felt a touch of embarrassment knowing someone heard that small outburst.

"Sir? Are you alright?" Blade was home, it seemed. Why was that?

"Blade? Why are you here? Shouldn't you be tending to whatever Galacta Knight needs you to do?" Meta Knight struggled to lift himself up again, hearing a slight gasp from his underling. "Argh… I'm fine."

Blade walked over to the night table and started getting the numbing cream. "Well, sir… Galacta Knight ordered me to stay behind and tend to you," he carefully helped his master sit up, flinching slightly when the stronger of the two uttered pained sounds. "Forgive me, sir. It might hurt."

Meta Knight breathed more heavily from the pain he already was in. It wasn't like anymore was going to get to him. He had been through worse in his prime. "Do what you need to. Where is Sword?"

Starting to rub the cream into the back of his leader, Blade explained, "Sword is with Miss Silica and Knuckle Joe, sir. He's helping them train the children." Pausing, he climbed onto the bed to see Meta Knight's wing-cast. "Sir Galacta Knight said you should be ready to get this off soon. You look better up here, sir. Your back… not so much."

Meta Knight chuckled, feeling that relieving effect of numbness. "I can work past pain if I can fight again." The indigo warrior glanced over to his underling. "Is Kirby part of the training today?"

"No, sir," Blade responded as he jumped down. "Kirby is doing special training with Sir Galacta Knight."

"Special training?" Meta Knight raised a brow. "Did he tell you what he was doing to do?"

"No, sir. Just that he wanted to help Kirby get ready for… you-know-what," the foot-soldier whispered again. The walls had ears, afterall. "Since you can't, he decided to take on Kirby's training for now, sir."

"What about King Dedede's orders?" It was strange for him to have enough free time to do this. "Shouldn't Galacta be busy with whatever he's throwing at him?"

Blade shrugged. "It seems like his majesty is feeling generous today, sir." His arms were held out to help his master down from the bed. "Come on, sir, let's get you something to eat and maybe watch something on Channel DDD to pass the time."

Meta Knight didn't fight the suggestion. He took the other's hands and was helped out to his new seat. He was grateful it wasn't the wooden one anymore-it probably would have hurt his back more with some of the splinters from age.

Soon enough, like the chair, Kirby would replace him and be a mighty Star Warrior. While the thought should have been sad, it just made the tired soldier excited for what may come.

Without a moment more to think about such things, Blade came back with some hot chocolate and a blanket. He also brought over some snacks and a couple of Maximum Tomatoes.

Meta Knight blinked his pale eyes. "Where did you get these? King Dedede usually enjoys keeping them for himself…"

Blade chuckled. "We were surprised too, sir!" He sat down near the chair, flicking through the TV's channels. "His majesty actually came here earlier to check up on you. He left a few Maximum Tomatoes for you, demanding you got better right away!" The soldier stretched and relaxed a bit. "You must've left some kind of impression on him, sir. I've never seen him so worried someone else."

The old warrior snorted at the very notion of King Dedede being anything less than selfish. "So it seems Sir Arthur was wrong… our faces don't always lead to negative responses," Meta Knight mused to himself, earning a smile from his underling. "Do you want to prove his theory true?"

"No, sir," Blade smirked. "But I didn't think you would bear such a close resemblance to Kirby! Not to say I don't respect you anymore, sir, but… It's just interesting to know..." He looked over to his master, taking in the new view. "...the strongest warriors in all the galaxy all look like you."

Meta Knight chuckled. "Our species is an interesting one. We live for long lengths of time and are very strong. I'm much older than Kirby, and Galacta has barely had his time to live to fight. They're all young and strong. Galacta can destroy planets single-handedly, and Kirby can stop divine machines like Nova… and soon he will stop Nightmare."

"But, you're more experienced, sir. Without you, they'd be lost. Like myself and Sword," Blade changed the channel again. "You're also training Kirby to take down the most powerful evil in the galaxy-Sir, I think that's pretty powerful."

Blue shined in his eyes at the compliments. Meta Knight cleared his throat to keep himself from getting too hung on flattery. Still, it was nice to hear while he was in such a pathetically weakened state.

Even if his age was making it harder to heal faster, Meta Knight mentally noted that if he did survive the siege on Nightmare's fortress, he would still outlive most of his companions. Sword, Blade, Fumu, Bun, Silica, Knuckle Joe… even King Dedede. Kirby would outlive them too, and Galacta Knight. It would just be them and perhaps new faces. Even so… Meta Knight was grateful to have his subordinates. They were good friends.

"Uh sir… your eyes are blue," Blade pointed out, hiding a slight grin under his gloved hand. "I've seen you do that before. Does it mean anything?"

Meta Knight blinked the color away, returning to his pale whites. Wrapping the blanket around himself like the cape he missed, he just shrugged. "Nothing important, Blade. Now pick a good show." He hummed tiredly, not really caring for watching anything in particular. He grabbed a Maximum Tomato and ate it whole.

"Hey, Blade," Meta Knight smirked as the other glanced up.

"Yes, sir?" Blade was gestured to stand up.

Without warning, the young knight's master yanked him in for a share of the Maximum Tomato's healing properties. It surprised the other, though not that much. He just waited until Meta Knight let him go before wiping at his mouth. "Sir, I'm fine! I don't need any extra energy."

"Consider it a boost since we rarely get to have any of these," Meta Knight chuckled in amusement. "Can't I get close to one of my favorite knights?" He joked.

Blade rolled his eyes. "Sir, you're awful." Hand rested on his hips from the senior's cheeky trick.

"I know," Meta Knight popped another Maximum Tomato before stretching his wings without much pain. "Oooh… that feels so much better."

The soldier in green glanced up at the large appendages. "It looks a lot better, sir. Maximum Tomatoes really are something. I can see why the king keeps a lot of them to himself." Blade stepped closer to feel the scratched up wing. Meta Knight easily brought it down closer for him to really get a better view of it's progress. "I think I could probably take the cast off, if you think that's alright, sir."

"Do it," the injured encouraged, wanting that awful thing off already. His wings were dying to fold in and become a cape again. Even if he couldn't do that, he wanted at least the freedom to feel a breeze on the injured one.

With a nod, Blade undid the cast, letting the skin breathe again. Meta Knight sighed in relief, letting it shake off the stiffness. "Mm… much better."

"How does it feel, sir?" Blade blinked, feeling the injured area carefully. "Any pain?"

"No. None at all," Meta Knight smiled. "Maximum Tomatoes should be mandatory for the injured."

"It's a shame King Dedede is usually really cheap in feeding us!" Blade chuckled, moving back to where he was before. "Eat up the rest, sir. You might be able to get back to work tomorrow if you eat them all today. They're a miracle."

Without argument, the old warrior did so with ease. While his appetite wasn't quite like Kirby's anymore, he could still eat a lot if he wanted to. Their species had an entire dimension for their stomachs, afterall.

It was later that day Galacta Knight and Sword finally returned. The sky had turned dark, but Meta Knight and Blade were contently playing poker on the table with some Pep Brew poured in glasses.

The two waved over to the two who had finally returned. Meta Knight noticed that Sword seemed fine, but Galacta was uncharacteristically filthy. There were grass blades stuck to those now dusty-brown feathers. Meta Knight noticed he also was breathing more heavily. What did he do with Kirby?

"Welcome home," Blade hopped down after gulping down his drink to give Sword some energy. There were no objections from the other. In fact, Sword seemed relieved.

"Ah, thanks, it's been a rough day," he smiled before waving at Meta Knight. "Hello, sir. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," the maskless warrior slowly got down from his chair. He took a page from Blade's book and drank down the rest of his drink, along with one more Maximum Tomato. He strided right to Galacta Knight and moved that mask away to share the energy he just consumed.

Unlike Sword who took the action without much fuss, Galacta Knight squeaked and was immediately flustered. It probably didn't help that Meta Knight was being flirty and treating the other to a playful sample of tongue and a teasing bite before pulling away. He grinned devilishly watching the red from Galacta Knight's eyes spread to his face.

"Meta thee fooleth! Wherefore didst thee kisseth me!?" He sputtered out, getting some laughs from the other knights. "Thou saucy clay-brained varlot!" Galacta Knight was so painfully shy for this sort of thing. It was hard not to tease him a little.

"Mmhm. Now, do you feel better, Galacta?" Meta Knight glossed over the insults.

"I scorn you, scurvy companion, I do," Galacta Knight huffed, trying to dust himself off from all the dirt on him. It took him a moment to notice the cast he made for Meta Knight was gone. "Ho! Did you take it off?"

"I asked Blade to. We noticed I started feeling better after I had some Maximum Tomatoes. It doesn't hurt anymore," Meta Knight moved the wing slightly, not wanting to accidentally hurt it again.

Wordlessly, the dirtied angel gave a thoughtful hum and examined it for himself. He smiled contently. "Aha, the king's generosity paid off! Meta, you're healed. Tomorrow we should try to get you flying again… if you think you're up for it, that is."

The extra energy from the food was certainly showing. Bright pink shimmered in Meta Knight's eyes while his wings were practically ready to take off. "Is that a challenge?"

The reaction got everyone to smile, especially Galacta Knight. "Banzai~ We'll do that tomorrow. For now, I need a shower, and Sword should go eat."

The pink warrior started taking off his armor. Blade casually walked to him. "Ah, sir, I completely forgot that Sir Meta Knight should have washed today. We were preoccupied with letting him rest and eat. It slipped my mind. Forgive me."

Galacta Knight sighed slightly. "Aye, don't worry about it, Blade, we need to give him a good shower to to get whatever is probably in those burns. I'll let Meta go first and give him a hand. The back is hard to wash." He said before really realizing what he was going to do. They could see very easily that it just registered in his head with a slight blush. "M-Meta, how about you go get ready while I just give my lance a quick polish?" He coughed.

Meta Knight chuckled. "Alright," he hardly minded. The Star Warrior ship had open showers, only barely splitting units. Just enough to keep his face hidden, but not enough to escape the 'don't drop the soap' jokes from the other soldiers. Especially Jecra. What a bastard he was.

Walking off to go to the side bathroom, Meta Knight started getting the water ready. He casually called out for Galacta Knight. "Galacta, come!" His wings fought the urge to move after saying that.

The dustball darted in when he was called, casually tossing his gloves off to the nearest hamper. "Aye, aye, s'rry I hath kept thee waiting f'r me… Let's get started. Go in the shower, I'll clean your back. We can put the numbing cream back on after if it still hurts."

Having no general objection, the indigo soldier went in, feeling the water hit all the right spots. He shook briefly like a little bird, gently splashing some drops at Galacta Knight. The technically older of the two tried to shield himself from the drops, but it was pointless.

Galacta Knight grabbed a bar of soap, ready to use it on the other.

"Galacta," Meta Knight said suddenly, earning his attention. "Don't drop it," he whispered jokingly.

"Thou whoreson, impudent, embossed rascal!" Galacta Knight insulted him once more in that same flustered fashion. It ironically made him drop it into the tub below. He glared daggers at Meta Knight embarrassingly. The poor knight was looking so defensive for any potential insults.

He couldn't help but laugh at how easy the other was to mess around with after they confessed. "It's alright, I was just playing with you. A few years ago, jokes like that were common place in the shower rooms of the Star Warrior ship." Meta Knight easily picked up the bar and offered it to the other. "Go on. Just try not to drop it again, Galacta."

"Thy tongue is as sharp as thy blade," Galacta Knight huffed with little amusement, reaching for the bar.

What he hadn't expected was another warrior grabbing his arm and tugging him right into the shower with him. There was an effeminate squeal from the action, which probably had Sword and Blade snickering outside. Large, bat-like wings stopped any attempts at escaping. Galacta Knight was suddenly pinned in with a very attractive male he liked. He blushed madly.

"There we go, now we can spend less time in here and allows Sword take a turn after us much sooner," Meta Knight grinned, offering the bar again. "I'll wash you after you wash me."

"Thee tricky bastard," the galactic soldier mumbled before taking the soap more aggressively under the water's gentle raining. "I can bid you're forsooth a lot bett'r with how thou art behaving, Meta."

"Is it too much for you?" Meta Knight genuinely wondered, hoping he hadn't pushed Galacta Knight's boundaries. He was just playing around. Jecra had done similar things with him back in the army, albeit a bit rougher than how he was acting for Galacta, but Meta Knight hadn't minded that sort of thing much. Galacta Knight might have minded it, even if he physically was unstoppable. "I can tone it down, if you need me to."

Pink hands carefully got the other to turn around before gently scrubbing behind him. "N… Nay, you needn't do that for me." It was easy to tell he was embarrassed by the whole ordeal, or even talking about it. "I am simply not used to being treated like a wench!"

Meta Knight snorted at that. "I told you, I'm not treating you like a 'wench,' Galacta. I'm just flirting. I won't do anything if you don't want me to." He sighed contently when those fingers started digging into unhappy muscles. There was a slight moan, which made the other stop. "Mm? What's wrong?"

"Yond sound'd nice. What is wrong with me?" Galacta Knight sighed with a hint of frustration. The feathers around were rigid and stiff, trying to puff up with the water running over them. He seemed to still be conflicted with his feelings versus his upbringing. "Nay, nothing… Ho… just relaxeth." He went to try again.

Just to encourage him, Meta Knight stayed quiet, though it took some considerable effort on his part not to openly enjoy the pleasing sensation of those hands tending to his mistreated back. Still, a few sighs did escape his mouth unintentionally. The warm water was also too nice on those duller aches and pains the Maximum Tomatoes couldn't quite get rid of. It was like heaven had a touch.

Unfortunately, as all good things did, it eventually ended. Meta Knight slowly turned to a very red-faced Galacta Knight. The feathery warrior looked like a drowned bird embarrassed by a poor landing. Blinking at the warrior's lack of experience, Meta Knight patted his cheek and pecked his forehead. "Now it's your turn to relax. We're partners, be it battle, or other things."

Galacta Knight nodded, still rather shy. "Ah… can thee washeth mine own wings… rather than mine own back?" His ruby eyes darted to the bits of dirt still clinging to the white, powdery down beneath the regular feathers. "T's sore f'r me to washeth mine own wings myself… Aye… it's hard to wash them myself."

Shooting him a gentler smile, the indigo soldier did so. Galacta Knight was radiating his awkward emotions without the need of color-changing eyes. Thinking of something to chat about to let Galacta Knight focus on something else, Meta Knight mercilessly dug into the feathers to get them as white as before. Soap bubbles formed a rainbow foam, making him think of the Nebula Belt and Rainbow Resort.

"So, how did you get this filthy? It's not like you to get covered in dirt like this," he wanted to know the story. Did it have to do what that 'special training'? "Try to speak with the modern language, you need to get used to it for this era."

Pink lips were bitten by their owner, knowing that was true. "Aye… Well… I…" It was always harder for him to speak with more comprehensible words when he was anything but focused. Meta Knight was patient, though he wasn't making things better with his unintentionally nice touching.

"Try to take a breath in and then exhale. Relax," he urged with a light chuckle. Meta Knight knew he wasn't attractive enough to induce this bad of a reaction… was he? "What happened?"

Galacta Knight breathed in and out and brought a hand out in front of his face to focus. "I was training with Kirby."

"Alright… Did Kirby do this to you?" They were getting somewhere. Meta Knight was already proud of the little child for giving a strong warrior like Galacta Knight a run for his money these days. Back then, it took their combined strength just to bring him down. His strength had grown so much over the past year. Such a short time for their kind.

"Yes, he did!" Galacta Knight huffed, more to his regular self. "Yond dram brat did beat me down at which hour I wast taking t easy on that child!" He spouted more surprised than anything.

"Current language, Galacta," Meta Knight gently reminded him. "You took is easy on Kirby? If you do that, he'll never learn." He chuckled. "Only do that if you're teaching him something new. He's better than he looks."

"He knows too much!" The pink warrior fretted, hardly paying Meta Knight's cleaning mind. "Meta! It wasn't fair! He hath-argh-had slain me so easily! Me! The most powerful warrior in all the galaxy!" He complained in a more offended manner. "Ho! I won't take it so easily on him next time!"

"For all you know, Kirby could be the galaxy's strongest warrior now. Nova isn't here anymore, so your wish doesn't have to stay fulfilled," Meta Knight pointed out, washing the soap out of the plumes. "Of course, I could also be stronger than you for all you know. Kirby and I did defeat you before."

There was another offended gasp. "Meta, how dare thee! There is no way you are stronger than I! T is impossible!"

"And yet... the strongest warrior in the galaxy can't handle a simple shower with an injured Star Warrior," Meta Knight teased lightly. "So much for the GSA."

Galacta Knight narrowed his eyes slightly before finally smiling back. "Aye, aye, I have a lot to learn. Power isn't everything and such... But Meta, you forget…!"

Before the white eyes could process anything, pink hands grabbed blue, pinning him to the wall. It was careful enough not to hurt the wings, but still strong enough not to let Meta Knight break free; the grip of a galactic horror show being placid.

"I am strong enough to shatter an entire planet, if I so wish." He leaned in, testing out some confidence. "I can certainly break you too... so very easily, if I truly desired."

Meta Knight blinked at this turn of events. He simply smirked at their closeness. "Hot."

That immediately had the other fazed and frozen with a blossoming blush.

Fearlessly, the blue warrior leaned in for a quick kiss. "Empty words don't scare me, Galacta."

"Stand ho flust'ring me!" Galacta Knight sputtered as his partner laughed at his attempt at being more dominant. "Thou dankish common-kissing wagtail! Shut up! Meta!" The laughter simply continued until the other's eyes were as pink as the angel's body. "Meta!"


	8. Chapter 8

A Soldier's Metal

Chapter 8: Intergalactic Bonds

Nightly rainbows glimmered on the darkened clouds of the resort. The sweet water trickling down the Fountain of Dreams was peacefully flowing. Sweet dreams were travelling tonight.

Meta Knight found himself a touch more lucid this night, white eyes staring at the multicolored water. His dream wings forced the air to let him fly to the top. His hand touched a sample of the water before bringing it to his mouth for a drink. It tasted sweeter than any pastry he could ever remember. It brought on delicious nostalgia and almost a carefree whimsy to his realistic views.

There was then a small cry. It sounded like Kirby's voice.

Turning, he spotted the little boy bounding over to him. Kirby waved his little arms before jumping up to join his mentor. They two collided and were in the fountain's waters. Meta Knight smiled warmly at the child, pulling him closer with his wing. Pink lit up from his pale eyes as he felt Kirby hugging him.

The scene vanished when sweet-smelling feathers were in his real face. Meta Knight spat out a loose plume before getting smacked with a flailing wing. Galacta Knight was tossing and turning, holding his head painfully. There were tears streaming from his face.

Meta Knight tiredly shook him awake, watching him breathe sporadically. Those usually playful ruby eyes looked like they saw death itself. It was almost unnerving how there was something that could spook even the most powerful warrior in the galaxy-someone who had been granted immense strength by Nova. With that in mind, even Galacta Knight had his own fears and insecurities. Nightmare must have picked on one tonight.

"Galacta. It's me," Meta Knight gently reassured him of where he was. They were right there, in his hammock. "It was just a bad dream. Nightmare got you to squirm."

The pink soldier breathed more calmly. He held his head. It was clear something really bothered him about whatever nightly terror his just had.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Meta Knight asked, carefully running his hand over the other's face. "I'm here for you."

"Nay… I'm alright. Nightmare is but a blunt monster with uncounted heads!" He tried to sound less shaken with the old insult, but it wasn't entirely effective. "Thee… No… you, should go back to sleep. Catch but a wink… I ruin'd thy dreameth-dream, did I not?"

Watching him, he felt some sympathy. Meta Knight brought over his better wing, giving Galacta Knight a sort of darkened veil. It had scratches and tiny holes, but it was still strong. It seemed to make him a bit more at ease, though his arms reached for the other to hold onto.

"No… you didn't. It's alright, Galacta. Kirby will defeat Nightmare soon. Nightmares will no longer exist then," he spoke softly, trying to get the other to relax again. "Go to sleep, the Fountain of Dreams is waiting for you. Kirby and I missed you there."

Galacta Knight drowsily nodded, shutting his eyes to sleep some more.

Meta Knight watched him for a while, wondering what scared him. He hoped it hadn't been a nightmare about himself-he would never do anything to hurt the old galactic warrior. Nightmare had a way of twisting things, so perhaps it was best to lay off the advances and jokes for a while…

Soon enough, the world of sleep called for the indigo knight as well. He eventually joined his partner at the fountain as intended.

The morning came and went as quick as it usually did. Time was crawling closer to the afternoon, and Meta Knight was itching to fly again. Kirby and his friends had been invited to help him, much to the old knight's dismay. He didn't enjoy messing up in front of Kirby. He preferred keeping a cool appearance for the boy.

With the mask on his face and his companions leading him outside, the sun shined brightly. It was almost as though the sky were welcoming him back to where he belonged.

Kirby waved excitedly to see Meta Knight again, even going as far as to run and jump into his arms. "Poyo! Poyo!" He happily cried out, trying to snuggle against the metal separating him from the older warrior.

"Hello to you too, Kirby." Meta Knight chuckled, having the other children encircle him. "And to all of you. I'm fine, don't worry."

"Sir Meta Knight, are you all better now?" The yellow one asked for the group. " We were all worried after Kirby use Crash!"

"Galacta thinks I am, Keeby. We're going to find out," he responded and put Kirby back down.

"We miss your lessons most!" The red warrior chirped with the blue one nodding adamantly. "Not that Mr Knuckle Joe and Miss Silica aren't good but… We miss you!"

"Yeah!" They all agreed, giving him a teary-eyed look.

Meta Knight couldn't help but be amused. He never really thought of himself as this much of a care-taker. Yet here all these children were, missing him like he was their mother.

"Sir Meta Knight!" A girl's voice entered the scene. Fumu ran in with Silica behind her, carrying a net of Birdons. Knuckle Joe was right behind her, followed by Bun and Lololo and Lalala.

They dropped the trapped avians down, each holding onto the next to keep them from all flying off.

"We brought these for the younger Star Warriors!" Silica explained.

Knuckle Joe grinned, having some difficulty keeping the Birdons from trying to leave. "We thought maybe-! Ah! Stay down! That! They could help you get back up!"

Meta Knight glanced to his partner, who just shrugged.

"My friend, if the children can practice the Wing ability, I think it's worth a try," the electric pink knight puffed out his feathers, silently saying he would be the one really help if anything went wrong.

"Hmm… alright. All of you get in the air. I'll follow," He agreed, giving a small nod to the teenagers. Fumu and the two younger soldiers let go of the thing keeping the avians down.

"C'mon guys, let's suck 'em up!" Keeby encouraged the others to get going. They all agreed, sucking in the Birdons the moment the net was lifted. Not a single one escaped.

Each one grew their feathers and were up in the air without any problems. Some were enjoying the freedom of aerial spins, while others were just staying stationary. Kirby himself was waiting for his mentor to get up with him.

The few with no copy abilities patted Meta Knight, wishing him luck. Glancing at the poor souls without this ability, he patted each one. "Don't worry, you all will have your own special abilities soon. You'll all be great Star Warriors, and eventually grow a pair of wings," he hoped they wouldn't resent the ones with the copy ability. They were all strong in their own ways.

The children just smiled. "Thank you, Sir Meta Knight. Now fly! Fly! Go fly!" They responded.

He chuckled, knowing he was delaying things.

Stepping away from the young ones, Meta Knight felt their eyes burning on him. They were all waiting to see if he could get back up in the air.

Galacta Knight was by his side, letting one of those feathery wings gently brush against his scaly ones. Briefly moving his mask to shoot the blue Star Warrior a smile and a wink, he took off first. Galacta Knight spiralled in the air, as graceful as any Angel ability.

There were some spins and then swerves before he finally settled flying near Kirby. Galacta Knight gave the younger warrior a little hug as Kirby rested his head on him to watch.

Getting ready to take off for himself, Meta Knight could hear the voices of the grounded children cheering him on as if this this were his first time doing this. It reminded him of the day he did get his wings; all the other Star Warrior seniors were cheering him on like this.

He just hoped it wouldn't end the same way with him crashing into a lake and needing rescue.

Feeling the breeze, Meta Knight took a few steps back before making a run for it. Instinctively, his wings flexed to catch the wind, sending him up into the air.

It was hard not to enjoy the freeing feeling of being off the ground once more. While trying his best not to seem too childish, he did let himself shoot high up toward the sun. Happily, he dove back down to feel the rush of wind against him. He could hear the others happily cheering for his health.

Meta Knight flew circles around before making his way back to the children again. They all happily clapped, especially Kirby. He flew over to the little child held by Galacta Knight, happily giving them a few swings in the air as they giggled away.

"Ahhh! It's so good to be back in the air again!" His eyes glowed the brightest of pinks.

Galacta Knight laughed contently for him. "I can tell you're happy! Banzai, Meta! You're officially no longer grounded!"

"Poyo! Poyo!" Kirby flew around his mentor happily.

Meta Knight just chuckled, happy to be off the ground again. "Yes, and now that I'm better…" He glanced over to the aerial children and Galacta Knight. "Let's warm my wings up. Three laps around his majesty's castle! Let's go!" The happy-eyed knight didn't hesitate in proceeding first. He was enjoying that speed being returned to him.

The others followed, Kirby keeping up to Meta Knight's flank with ease. Galacta Knight flew below the small crowd, ready to catch anyone who started to waver.

The rush of the air felt fantastic. If he hadn't been used to this, he would have been breathless from the sharp turn he made. Meta Knight watched some of the children struggle with the turn, though Kirby was expectedly just fine.

Seeing the little feathered wings on the boy, Meta Knight knew Kirby would have a fine pair for himself one day. They would be strong and reliable-like himself.

There was a short rustle from below, with Galacta Knight plucking a fruit off a nearby tree. Meta Knight watched him take a bite before making another turn. The sneaky angel flew right up to the other to give him another healing kiss before going back below. How amusing.

Kirby seemed to find the action entertaining enough to attempt the same thing. Meta Knight laughed at Kirby's pride for pulling off the same trick, though without any of the romantic context.

Galacta Knight was also chuckling at the sight. Poor child must have thought he had needed the extra boost in order not to fall. Sweet innocence.

Once they made the laps, Kirby darted for his mentor's arms for yet another hug. He was certainly becoming more and more affectionate these days. The older soldier needed to stop getting hurt so easily.

The others all caught up and were just happy to have their teacher back. The group returned to the others who were nearby, each landing between levels of flawless grace to tripping over a small breeze.

"You look a lot better, Meta Knight," Silica pointed out with Fumu nodding beside her.

Knuckle Joe shrugged. "He should be lucky it wasn't against you, Silica. He'd be toast!"

The two teen soldiers smirked at each other as Meta Knight rolled his eyes. As entertaining as their obvious flirting was, now was time to take advantage of the time Meta Knight had left. He looked over everyone in the small crowd, feeling that regular training might not be the best for the time being. Perhaps they should do something more interesting. Something that the king could be invited to.

"Now that we've confirmed my wing is better, let's go practice in the Air Ride city," he suggested. The activities there would have plenty of room for everyone to participate, including non-warriors like Fumu and Bun. It would also be easy to get King Dedede away from his castle for just long enough to have someone go in and get the coordinates of the delivery system. "You can all race the king, if he agrees to join us."

There were whines. "Not King Dedede!"

Meta Knight huffed. "If you can't even beat him on his Wheelie, what makes any of you think you can beat me?" He would have said Nightmare, but he wanted to keep things light for the time being. Thankfully, Galacta Knight could see what he was up to.

"I think it's a good way to show his majesty how loyal we are to him, don't you think so, Kirby?" The larger pink warrior's red eyes looked to the smaller one's blue. "Entertaining him."

Kirby just shrugged, not minding either way. Kirby saw the good in everyone, even if they were mean to him. "Poyo."

"He cheats, though," Keeby frowned.

Knuckle Joe and Silica had Meta Knight's side for this one. "Who said you can't cheat in a fight?"

He rubbed under his nose. "Your enemies will do anything to win."

"You have to be prepared for that," Silica added. "But of course, if you think you'll all lose, then I guess you don't have what it takes to be real Star Warriors, or even Demon Beast hunters."

They both grinned with the more competitive groans of protest from the children. They were certainly singing a different tune now.

"Hey, Fumu, Bun, can you go and get King Dedede?" Silica asked. "We'll meet you in the Air Ride city. We'll be in Machine Passage until you arrive."

"Sure! We'll race too, right, Bun?" Fumu smiled, excited at the idea of possibly riding a Warpstar replica. With her brother nodding, the two dashed off to the castle to get the king.

With them gone, Meta Knight raised his arm for the ones left. "Move out! To the Machine Passage!" Everyone obeyed without delay, flying or running. The ability-less children called out for their Warp Stars to fly with the others, giving a lift to Silica and Knuckle Joe.

Meta Knight, Galacta Knight, and Kirby were by the rear, watching everything get smaller as they rose up into the air. Galacta Knight pulled up closer to Meta Knight, enjoying the view.

"Thou art very cunning, Meta," Galacta Knight hummed, guessing at what the other was planning. "Thou art terribly quick to getting back on schedule."

"I do what I have to. We don't have much time left," he responded back, getting a curious look from Kirby. Meta Knight kept the young one under his wing, eyes turning green with thought. "Kirby, I hope you're ready. Train hard for the next few days. I want you to be as strong as you can be."

"Poyo?" Kirby tilted his head, sounding unsure and uneasy.

Galacta Knight lifted his mask and shot the younger one a sweet smile. A beautiful feathery down gently touched Meta Knight's war-torn wing, trying to give Kirby that extra ease of having others to fall back on. "Don't worry, Kirby. Everything will be alright. You'll see. You saved me from Nova, you can do anything."

Blue eyes watched the two pairs over each other during their glide. A little smile pulled at his lips. Small pink arms reached for the two gloved hands nearby to take. "Poyo!" Kirby sounded more contented and happy.

The two larger Star Warriors glanced at each other with amusement before finally seeing the Machine Passage course below. The others were making their descents, and it was time to join them.

Dipping down, the three stretched out their wings. Kirby spat out his Wing ability with the others. Galacta Knight stretched until he lost a feather, to which one of the children picked up. Meta Knight let his wings furl back and turn into his cap. It was relieving to be able to wrap himself back in the soft fabric.

Galacta Knight chuckled. "You're too happy today, Meta," he commented quietly, making the other notice the pink still shimmering in his eyes.

The conversation didn't last long, however. There was a harsh revving in the background before a dust cloud fell over the group.

With some small coughs, the dust left. There was the king on his Wheelie, revving it up. "Meta Knight! You wanted to demonstrate these kids' skills? Don't make me laugh! They all look so weak! Especially Kirby!"

Keeby stuck his tongue out in defence for the oblivious Kirby. Before anything could be said, there was another vehicle coming up behind him. Escargon was driving up with Fumu and Bun, stopping just behind the monarch.

"I do, your majesty. I feel it could prove to be entertaining to you," Meta Knight spoke smoothly, certain his little warriors in training would be more than enough for King Dedede to play with for a while. "However, since there are far more of us here today, some will have to take turns per course, unless you want to struggle with leaving the starting line."

"Hm… alright then!" King Dedede agreed to the terms, taking a look at the area. "Machine Passage, eh?"

"Get in line if you want to start, your majesty. I will race in the next round," Meta Knight casually started to walk off to the side lines, watching the others scatter. "We will see if I am ready to be your best servant again, soon enough."

Galacta Knight followed him, staying close.

Thankfully there was no argument from the king for Meta Knight's delayed entry. The children and teenagers quickly tried to choose their vehicles, even if they weren't racing right away. They were all excited, even Escargon.

Up at the front line was Kirby, King Dedede, Fumu, Silica, Knuckle Joe, Keeby, Lololo and Lalala sharing one vehicle, and the warrior with no copy ability, Popopo.

Galacta Knight and Meta Knight watched from above in a viewing area along with Escargon and the rest of the children.

The race began and everyone was off. The television in the cybernetic room lit up, showing everyone going off and already causing mayhem.

Meta Knight glanced at the king's advisor who was utterly enthused by watching him torment the younger warriors. He gently elbowed Galacta Knight, who was also enthused with the television.

The pink soldier's attention was caught. He nodded, watching Meta Knight slip away to a bathroom stall for an excuse to be missing. Judging by how fast everyone was going, he would need to be quick.

Without wasting anymore time, he locked the stall and used his caped wings to send him to the empty throne room in the castle. Meta Knight was grateful that King Dedede's security was pathetic. The army had much worse.

Walking to the throne, the knight easily found the switch to summon the machine. It came in through the ceiling and floor. The screen was blank. It wasn't on.

He had to be careful, or else he would end up calling the enterprise and tipping off Nightmare that something was awry. Hitting a few keys cautiously, he watched a few numbers light up the screen. Scanning over the various numbers and letters, he finally found the thing he was looking for.

"LEVEL 8: F0UNT41N0FDR34MS; RAINBOW RESORT, SECTOR NEBULA BELT, PLANET POPSTAR."

The screen had the old warrior staring at it. The very place where dreams are said to have come from. The one place in the galaxy that is supposed to be a paradise. It was so close… essentially on Popstar. Nightmare wasn't that far away from them.

Lifting his mask for a white quill and paper to come falling out, he quickly wrote down the coordinates and powered down the machine.

He sighed, quickly teleporting to the secret area under the castle. There, the giant battleship itself was there; the Halberd. Meta Knight's soldiers were all hurriedly working away, trying to get the ship ready for the battle to come.

One of the foot soldiers bumped into Meta Knight in a hurry. "Ah! Sorry sir! Forgive me sir!" He squeaked, skull-face written with panic. "I-I didn't see you!"

"That's alright. Axe Knight, I need you to take this and send it to Sir Arthur for me. I need you to make sure you don't lose it. Is that clear?" Meta Knight spoke so seriously, it intimidated the poor, young soldier.

"Y-Yes sir! Right away sir!" The lower-ranked warrior quickly took the paper and ran off in the opposite direction he was headed.

Meta Knight watched, breathing in more easily. Hopefully they would hear back about joining forces. He had already gathered so many young warriors willing to join the Star Warrior army, Sir Arthur should be prepared to assist him in this take down.

Before taking his leave, he took in the sight of the magnificent battleship. Meta Knight hoped it would be ready when the time came. It looked like it was going through its finalizations. There wouldn't be any time for a test flight, so this would be it's first and only voyage, if they were lucky.

Wordlessly, he teleported himself back to the stall. He sighed in relief when he heard the dinger go off just as he returned. He flushed the toilet to add to his illusion of being in there for a while before exiting.

Galacta Knight was there to welcome him him back, bringing an angel's wing over him. "Hey, Meta. Are you feeling alright?" Escargon was giving him a suspicious eye. "You missed the race you said you would enter."

Nodding, Meta Knight responded, "Yes. I'm alright. I'll join this next one. We're still doing the Machine Passage, correct?"

"Yes. After that, we were thinking of going around the Nebula Belt," Galacta Knight clasped his hands contently. "That course is beautiful. I hope you'll race with me there."

"Certainly," Meta Knight responded, watching some of the children entering the room.

Some were happy, some were disappointed. That was how these things worked; there were winners and losers. Meta Knight did notice the ones without copy abilities struggled more often than not. They had to figure out something to get around this handicap compared to the rest of their companions. He had managed. They could as well.

"Meta Knight!" They heard the king's voice shouting below. "Get down here right now and race me!" He was getting impatient.

"Yes, sire," Meta Knight responded simply, making his way down.

Escargon followed, wanting to join the next race. Knuckle Joe was in this one, along with Bun. Kirby and Galacta Knight got ready with Keeby. They were at the starting line, ready to roll.

King Dedede glossed over his competition, mostly interested in Meta Knight and Kirby. He hardly paid any mind to the others. "So, those Maximum Tomatoes were good, eh? You better show me that they worked."

"Don't worry, sire. This will be fun, I assure you," the knight swore, knowing the king would be plenty entertained. He already seemed to be having fun with the younger soldiers. They weren't so flimsy like when they first landed on Popstar.

Suddenly, the ringer went off. Everyone left the starting line and dove into the heart of the machinery.

The smell of hot, oiled metal was everywhere, even with the chemical scent from the mysterious, clear liquid nearby. Some made sharp turns to avoid this, while most dove right for the strange waters. Meta knight himself, included.

He easily flew above the water, surpassing Galacta Knight and Knuckle Joe. Bun was having difficulty behind, but that was just the unfortunate price of racing with veterans.

The darkness surrounded everyone for a brief moment, hums of machines breathing as the old factory worked. Turbines turned rapidly, making Meta Knight speed up. He easily fit right through a small opening with a quick spin, moving onto the next area of the course.

Glass windows showed the sunlight outside briefly before the darkness welcomed him again. Fans blew harshly, but they were no match for the experience knight.

As the others followed in, they also showed little to no difficulty with the winds blowing them. King Dedede was certainly making progress with shoving some of the others aside, while also tasting fight-back from the less meek. Knuckle Joe certainly wasn't taking any funny business, fearlessly punching at the king and playfully at Kirby.

A sharp turn was taken and then another in succession. Ahead, there was a canon waiting to fling the racers off across the other side of the factory. Meta Knight went right in, followed by the others. Everyone was flung into an area with no rails, each having to be careful not to fall.

However, King Dedede was showing no mercy in trying to knock anyone off. To give him a taste of his own medicine, Meta Knight slowed down slightly to playfully give him a small bonk before flying off ahead once more. The monarch wobbled, but simply revved his engine to catch up.

Once back into the dark factory, Meta Knight flew over some bumpers below, readying himself for another turn. This was where the race would loop. Round two began, and everyone was just as energetic as before.

Soon enough, the laps were done and Kirby had managed to take the victory through the means of a Plasma ability. His static-electricity sparked beautifully in the shadows with Meta Knight in second place, King Dedede in third, and Knuckle Joe in fourth. The others were disappointed with their placements, but they all seemed to have had a good time.

King Dedede breathlessly approached Meta Knight, looming over him. "Rematch! Rematch! Rematch!" He wheezed, really having given it his all to deal with everyone at once.

Meta Knight simply chuckled as he watched Kirby spit out the plasma. "Certainly, sire. But let's change the course."

"Oh, let's go to the Nebula Belt!" Galacta Knight suggested excitedly. "T is quite quaint thither!"

"Poyo!" Kirby agreed, enjoying the calming atmosphere of the area.

Thinking over to the coordinates Meta Knight saw from King Dedede's machine, it shouldn't hurt to be near the Nebula Belt. They had been there before. While it was close to the Rainbow Resort, it was still a fair distance away. Things should be fine.

"Meta?" Galacta Knight broke him out of his green-eyed thoughts. "Shall we? The king hast-has agreed to go."

"Yes, let's go," he furled his wings back into a cape. "Grab that spare Compact Star, I want to take it easy before doing another one."

"Oh, certainly," Galacta Knight grabbed one from the side station, riding it over to his partner.

He helped Meta Knight get on while the children and teenagers hopped on their machines and started going toward the sections closer to space. The two shared the Compact Star without much trouble, though they were lagging behind the others. It didn't really matter since they were just moving from point A to B.

During the slightly slower cruise, Galacta Knight's wing went over Meta Knight's back. It got him to look over curiously. Galacta Knight steered the Compact Star without much effort and seemed to be wondering if things went well. Or what turned his eyes green.

"He's close. Keep an eye out," Meta Knight spoke softly, making Galacta Knight's wing stiffen slightly. "He's already been notified. We'll know what the plan is soon enough." The indigo soldier played the pronoun game, not wanting any ears to really pick up on anything.

"How close until we see him?" Galacta Knight played with his words to keep things vague and unknown. He was at least able to do that much with the modern tongue. Still, his voice seemed shaken. The nightmare he had earlier might still have some affect on him.

Meta Knight steered their star away from possibly crashing into Fumu and Bun's replica Warpstar. "Very."

Seeing the spacial arena unfold before their very eyes, it was both a treat and unnerving to be back. Knowing Nightmare could easily come in at any given moment, it had Meta Knight on edge. He kept his tongue in check. There was no need to startle everyone here, nor was it a good idea to entice Nightmare to unleash a full-on attack right now.

King Dedede was all too eager to get things going, and so was Meta Knight. However, his desire to finish things up was more due to unease above all else. Galacta Knight seemed the same way.

Kirby hovered over to them with his Warpstar, clearly able to see something was wrong. That young one was more perceptive than anyone.

"Just be careful here, Kirby," Meta Knight warned lightly, knowing Kirby could take the hint in stride. The young warrior nodded with a more serious expression. He hovered away to get into the starting line with some of the other Star Warriors.

This race wasn't quite as fun as Meta Knight would have liked. He felt more cautionary while he flew through the stars and the black void before him. The others were still laughing and having fun-he could hear it.

There was a sudden scream from one of the children not racing. Meta Knight stopped in his tracks to look back. There was a large Demon Beast going after them. He flew back as fast as his wings could take him while shouting warnings to the rest of the ones racing.

The young white Star Warrior screamed as a beast held him in it's claws, ready to eat him alive.

Meta Knight dove in to slice the beast's paw right off, incurring a loud roar of pain. He held the younger child close, under his wings. "Get your weapon, Popopo" he said simply to the shaking child.

With no objections, he did just that. Fumu and Bun kept away with their Warpstar, having Silica and Knuckle Joe enter the scene with their weapons ready. Escargon ran for their star, getting on and begging for them to flee. King Dedede rode back irritably, swinging his hammer.

Galacta Knight swooped in with Kirby and the other children with various abilities, leading the charge against the foul creature.

It hardly stood a chance with them all in the same area.

Twitching from various blades and powers, the creature fell down and vanished.

"King Dedede! Why are you ordering more Demon Beasts!?" Fumu accused the monarch.

Swinging his mallet down right before the two children and his advisor, he snapped, "I didn't order this Demon Beast either!" He was angry that this happened yet again.

"We need to leave," Meta Knight cut in. Perhaps his tampering did notify Nightmare somehow. This was bad. "Let's get back to the castle."

"Eh? Why?" King Dedede narrowed his eyes.

Meta Knight hopped up to one of the many lit platforms around to look him in the eye. "Sire, if you wish to stay alive, I suggest listening to me. Let us return. Now. It is dangerous here."

There seemed to be some debate on it before he finally agreed, reluctantly.

The Star Warriors summoned their Warpstars to help everyone back, while the rest used their wings or their own vehicles.

By the time they had returned, it was dark outside. Meta Knight walked away from the group to go elsewhere. Before he could make much progress, Fumu called out to him. "Sir Meta Knight! Do you know something about all this?"

He nodded solemnly. "Stay here in the castle for tonight, all of you. I need to tend to something with Galacta. Silica, Knuckle Joe, you two come as well," Meta Knight spotted a very serious-looking Kirby. "...Kirby, you come too."

"What's going on? Sir Meta Knight, please, tell us all!" Fumu insisted. King Dedede pushed her aside.

"Meta Knight! I order you to tell us!" He was very angry.

"I can't do that here. Come with me, if you want to know," He said simply, walking away.

Galacta Knight was the one to follow him first, while the others slowly went along.

Through the castle, and down into its darkest depths. Everyone was either confused or scared-that was how untrained folk were. Meta Knight's mind reeled for a way to tell them without startling them into hysteria. It was too difficult, so he would simply have to hope for their cooperation.

Once there was some lighting, the sounds of gasps and awe were all reverberating. Meta Knight's soldiers paused to glance at the group entering the secret location, each seemingly understanding things were moving more quickly than expected. Some moved closer to the group, as to ensure their safety, and the safety of the Halberd.

Feeling it was finally safe, Meta Knight turned to the group. "This is the Halberd. My battleship."

"Battleship?" Fumu blinked, having had no idea.

Knuckle Joe stepped forward with a better understanding. "So, that means that Demon Beast wasn't just bad luck, huh, Meta Knight?" He took the silence as agreement. "He's here, isn't he?"

"Who's here?" Bun asked.

Galacta Knight gave them all a very serious gaze. "Nightmare."

A sudden sense of doom fell over their hushed gasps.

"Wh… Where is he?" Fumu stepped forward, despite looking frightened.

Meta Knight furled his cape close to himself. "He is lurking in the Rainbow Resort. Near the Fountain of Dreams closest to the Nebula Belt."

"He must be after the Star Rod, since we got it after Kirby stopped Nova," Keeby guessed. "I can't think of any other reason why Nightmare would want to be by any Fountain of Dreams. They're supposed to be for good dreams and stop any bad dreams."

The senior warrior looked to his prime student. "Kirby, do you still have the Star Rod?"

Kirby nodded, patting his stomach. The most safest of places for it to hide. In the belly of the beast.

"Good. We will be needing it to stop him," Meta Knight turned away from the group when one of his soldiers whispered something to him.

"What he means," Galacta Knight took over, "...is that the Halberd will take us to Nightmare's base to stop him once and for all. This is what all the training has been for." The electric pink soldier's eyes swept through the small crowd. "Your majesty, we're sorry we didn't tell you, but you are rather close to Nightmare's services. We couldn't afford you giving away our plans."

King Dedede sighed, spinning his mallet over his shoulders. "Tch, that stupid company has only given me failures and stolen my money. None of the Demon Beasts have ever been able to kill Kirby anyway." He gave the disconcerned boy a stink eye. "I don't want to pay for their poor services, so do what you want." Watching Meta Knight more closely, he added, "You better win if you're going to do this."

Meta Knight nodded. "That is what we hope to achieve." He gestured to the soldier speaking to him. "Now, I need to tend to something urgent. All of you," he pointed to the younger warriors, "Follow Trident Knight. He will instruct you on what you need to do."

The smaller Star Warriors were anxious. Some putting on brave faces, especially Keeby and Popopo. Those two had a lot of spirit. They helped rally the unsure children to follow the knight. This was what they had been training for.

Meta Knight looked to the more experienced warriors. "Silica, Knuckle Joe, and Kirby. You three, come with us. Your majesty, if you need anything, just ask my Meta Knights. They will tend to you. Same for you, Fumu, Bun, Lololo, and Lalala."

Without warning, Sword entered the area. He nearly ran into Meta Knight from his clear urgency. "Sir, he's here! He's waiting for you."

"I know. Let's go," Meta Knight sighed, turning to leave with his closest companions, hearing Fumu demanding answers while a Mace Knight tried to calm her down. The others remaining behind were prepared for the worst, and King Dedede was strangely cooperative. Meta Knight supposed even the spoiled king knew when it was time to get serious. Nightmare was a big threat to his kingdom, as well as himself. He could mess around with Kirby anytime of the week if the planet was still here.

In another room, there were four soldiers awaiting Meta Knight. He entered with the few he brought along, the three youngest ones being mystified by the strangers.

"Meta Knight! Long time no see," a green one in golden armor waved casually. "Who are your friends?"

"Sir Arthur. This is Silica, Garlude's daughter, Knuckle Joe, Jecra's son, and Kirby, one of us," Meta Knight showed them off before giving Galacta Knight some limelight. "And this... is Sir Galacta Knight. An ancient warrior once sealed away for his power. He is the strongest warrior in the galaxy, as well as a Galaxy Warrior from his time."

The four in the room were surprised. The leader stepped forward, looking Galacta Knight over like he was a bright new star in the solar system. "Meta Knight, are you sure? Galaxy Warriors haven't been around for years… I would know."

"I am positive, Sir Arthur," Meta Knight nodded, letting his companion defend himself.

Galacta Knight drew an anxious breath, followed by a short bow. "I am from many years ago, Sir Arthur. From a time long forgotten in this period. I assure you, I knew the Galaxy Warriors. We were the GSA, the Galaxy Soldier Army. The GSA members were my brethren until I was sealed away and brought into this foreign time, the time of the Star Warriors. However, I am not the true hero here. That would be Kirby." He was much more formal to the other, knowing this particular Star Warrior in gold was the ringleader of the newer generations.

"It seems you spoke much about me with him," Sir Arthur mused at Meta Knight. "I'm impressed with what you have found and done in this sector… We will join forces to take down Nightmare, certainly."

He turned his attention to the young child next to the teenagers. "Kirby, that's this one... correct? Hello, Kirby. I am Sir Arthur, leader of the Star Warriors. Sir Meta Knight has told me much of your potential. I suppose we'll see tomorrow in the front lines, hm?"

Kirby blinked, offering a hand. "Poyo!"

Sir Arthur recoiled in surprise. "He… can't speak? Meta Knight, how young is this child?"

"He was born two hundred years too early, but I assure you, he is incredibly powerful." Meta Knight could feel the others judging him for training someone so young. Even the army had it's limits for age. Kirby was still barely a toddler. Calling him a child was incredibly generous. "He has a very powerful copy ability and was the one who destroyed the divine machine, Nova."

"He destroyed Nova?" A different soldier spoke, one blue like Meta Knight. "That little guy? You can't be serious, Meta!"

"Yes, he did," Galacta Knight hushed the other, watching Kirby feeling judged. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here right now. I was tied to Nova."

"So I've heard…" Sir Arthur turned his attention back to the oldest knight. "I've heard many tales about the mysterious knight who flew too close to Nova and lost his soul. I don't suppose that was you, was it, Sir Galacta Knight?"

Red eyes narrowed with distain for the idea of being known that way in history. He remained quiet, not really wanting to answer that.

"Regardless," Meta Knight saved him from being forced to reply, "The ship is being prepped for take off. We will strike the moment it is ready to lift off. Kirby has the Star Rod, Nightmare's weakness. We will finally end this war."

"I certainly hope so," Sir Arthur agreed, looking over to Silica and Knuckle Joe. "...My, you both look so much like Jecra and Garlude. They would be proud to see you both here with Sir Meta Knight."

"No, really, you two are the spitting images of your parents!" One of the soldiers piped up again, this time a green one with a red mohawk. "Look at you two! I almost thought Jecra and Garlude were back!"

"Falspar, now isn't the time for that," Meta Knight snapped slightly, knowing the other was just as playful as ever. Still, he was somewhat right. The two certainly did look like their parents. They even behaved like them at times… though it was probably favorable Knuckle Joe didn't hit on the older knight like his father had.

"Well now, Meta, since we have time, we may as well catch up!" The blue knight chuckled, trying to get him to ease up. "Give us the plans so we can talk. I would like to have some good laughs before diving head-first into Nightmare's hell again."

Sighing, Meta Knight grabbed a blank piece of paper, along with a white quill to quickly draw out the fight plan. He brought it over to a large table for them all to sit down. Fast strokes lined out where they would need to strike, as well as where all the young warriors and foot soldiers were to go. The main goal was to enter the corporation and destroy Nightmare himself with all of their combined strength.

It was a simple siege, but it would be effective if they could catch Nightmare while he wasn't paying attention. They had enough soldiers to fend off the many Demon Beasts most likely to be lurking around. There were strong, capable warriors, even if they were young. This was their best hope.

However, Silica raised a hand to add something. "Meta Knight, what about King Dedede? He can fight too. He was pretty good with that hammer earlier with the Demon Beast. I think he'd be useful against Nightmare."

"His majesty may not want to participate. It is dangerous," Meta Knight responded. "I cannot risk his safety."

A more magenta soldier with orange hair chuckled. "Meta Knight, are you someone's servant? Times have certainly changed..."

"Dragato, I have done what I have had to do to get here," he hushed the other, only to hear the door forced open with a loud slam.

It was the king himself, twirling his mallet with fury. "Why the heck are you all discussing plans without me!? I'm the king here! You should all be listening to me!" King Dedede rudely shoved everyone aside to look over the plan. "Meta Knight! Where do I go?"

"Your highness, please!" Escargon panted, clinging to the door frame. "D-Don't do this! It's too dangerous!"

Meta Knight was blinking in surprise, not really expecting King Dedede to want any part of this. "Escargon is right, sire. It is dangerous… But, if you would like, sire, you could join us at the core of Nightmare's base to defeat him. I must warn you, there will be many Demon Beasts. I may be unable to assure you of your safety once we go in."

Those demanding blue eyes shot the knight a glare. "I want to beat down that bastard who kept selling me faulty Demon Beasts! I'll show him he shouldn't mess with King Dedede!" The king announced so very dramatically. He even stole the quill from Meta Knight's hands and drew himself on the plan beating up Nightmare with his hammer. It was complete with crossed out eyes and little blood drops. "There! Now it's the perfect plan!" Truly, a work of art. It deserved a place next to Kirby's drawing on the fridge.

The other soldiers chuckled to themselves over the overzealous king and his fretting advisor. Meta Knight sighed, but accepted this turn of events. More help meant better chances.

King Dedede was indeed capable of protecting himself when he wanted to, but more often than not, he was usually sent running for the hills with Demon Beasts turning on him. Perhaps it was just to avoid having to pay for the monster, as destroying it himself might have been outside of the warranty rules. He really was a cheapskate. Meta Knight wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey, Meta Knight," Knuckle Joe tugged at his cape. "When this is over, can we go see my dad and Dame Garlude again? We should tell them that we won." He grinned, seeming determined.

Catching the sentiment, Sir Arthur laughed. "I think they would enjoy that. Let's win and go pay a visit together-all as victorious Star Warriors. But for now… let's pass the time." He watched Galacta Knight more closely. "Dear Meta Knight, why don't you tell us what you've been up to since you left? You were so insistent on staying here on Popstar all alone! Had we known it was because of how many findings you had… we would have set up base here. You've even made your own army here."

Meta Knight drew a breath to answer, until Kirby came up to him. He practically demanded to be in Meta Knight's cloak for a nap. He couldn't really fight the child's desire for sleep. He needed it. It did however cause some awwing from the others, which made him sigh in embarrassment.

"Look at you, papa!" Sir Falspar smiled. "No wonder you stayed here! Who's the lucky lady? Or was it a lucky mister again?" Cheeky comments; his tongue was always sharper than his blade.

The teens and the monarch in the room raised a brow, giving Meta Knight a questioning look from Falspar's comment.

"Falspar, please," Meta Knight sighed, knowing all his old friends wanted to enjoy this reunion before heading out. But, he couldn't really bring himself to have any fun, nor did he want to explain to Knuckle Joe and Silica his dating history, let alone King Dedede. Jecra and Garlude's murderer was just a short flight over. He just wanted Nightmare to die. His focus was too fixated on that.

It seemed his old leader recognized Meta Knight's attempts at keeping cool. It was a struggle to not let the red show in his eyes.

"Enough teasing. Instead, let's talk to the surviving Galaxy Warrior, since Kirby is sleeping on Meta Knight. How did you ever get your strength, Sir Galacta Knight? In the stories passed down from fellow Galaxy Warriors, they said you went missing after selling your soul to Nova for power," Sir Arthur leaned in, interested in the relic of the past that was Galacta Knight. Afterall, he had once been a soldier for the preceding army.

Already, Meta Knight could see him not liking the attention from the higher authority. He almost wished the attention was back on him to spare Galacta Knight from sharing the less than proud details of his past.

"Mine own past is in the past. I wanteth not to speak of t," Galacta Knight spoke in the older language before clearing his throat. "...I mean I don't want to speak of the past. I am here and I am loyal to the Star Warrior cause. I wish to stop Nightmare as much as the rest of you. That hath-has not changed."

"Wow, he speaks so strangely," Falspar commented with a chuckle. "Did the GSA really used to talk like that all those years ago? How weird!"

"I know, he's freaky," King Dedede added, laughing at the electric pink knight. "He always speaks so weird, but he can at least get some things done in my castle."

Galacta Knight's wings bristled from displeasure, making Meta Knight feel sympathy. He was trying, but he also didn't know Falspar very well. The green warrior was just a joker, he meant no harm.

King Dedede, however, was just always that way. Picking on others was how he showed his affections, despite how mean he could get at times.

"It's fascinating. Meta, you certainly found something truly interesting!" The other blue soldier leaned in with a thirst for knowledge. "I have a feeling Sir Galacta Knight will be very useful for the siege! If the legend is true, anyway. I mean, the strongest warrior in the galaxy… that's a pretty big scale to live up to! I look forward to that."

"He will be, Noisurat," Meta Knight assured them, petting the sleeping Kirby in his arms. "Kirby will be as well."

"What are we, leftovers?" Knuckle Joe spat irritably, having Silica pull him down from trying to stand up. "We're just as good as anyone here!" He smacked the table.

"Oh, we already know you two will be amazing." Falspar waved his words off. "Garlude and Jecra were the best, and Meta's been here with you all along. You'll do us proud, and your folks proud, we know that."

"It isn't that we're ignoring the honored children of Garlude and Jecra," Dragato added, "It's that we're getting reaquainted with one of our own-someone who's been out of touch for… say, how many years, Sir Galacta Knight?"

"I was… slightly younger than Meta Knight now, I think... though you need to add about 80,000 years to whatever that was... I can't even remember my original age anymore." Galacta Knight reluctantly answered, earning a few excited gasps.

"You look so young for someone so old!" Dragato mused. "Nova was pretty nice to preserve that in you, huh? It's a shame that machine is destroyed. It would have been nice for us to get a wish in."

"I… suppose," Galacta Knight wrapped his feathered wings around himself, turning them into a pale, white cape like Meta Knight's dark blue cape. It was the first time he had ever seen him do this-he wasn't entirely happy with this meeting. It was painfully obvious with the way he wrapped himself up. He was usually so full of life. It was saddening to watch the angel get so self-conscious.

"Ho, art thou calling me old? Yond sir is not that fusty, Dragato! I'm at least 73,998 years old," Sir Arthur grinned, still being as sharp as ever. It certainly made Galacta Knight's eyes widen with the broken usage of his time's tongue. The commander had been born around the time of lingual transition, so it shouldn't have been surprising he could use a few words-it was even possible he had been born around the same time Galacta Knight vanished, now that Meta Knight really thought about it.

"Whoa! Arthur, you can talk like he can!?" Falspar's jaw dropped.

Ignoring the awe, Sir Arthur continued. "Let's stop interrogating Sir Galacta Knight for now. We'll have time after we come back," he earned a few 'awws' from the others, but ignored the reactions. "We should be interrogating Meta Knight, Silica, and Knuckle Joe!"

The disappointment turned into instant devilishness with everyone staring at Meta Knight. The experienced warrior narrowed his eyes, instinctively holding the snoozing Kirby closer.

"Well, Silica, Knuckle Joe! Tell us how you both met Meta Knight!" Noisurat wanted the tales. "You too, your highness! How did you meet?"

Meta Knight sighed in relief, glad they weren't going to gang up on him and ask anything embarrassing. It was what they loved to do most. Typical family.

While the teenagers and the monarch told the stories, Meta Knight's attention was on a dejected Galacta Knight. Those usually life-filled rubies seemed so uncharacteristically nervous. He thought about the other's past, and could see why he would be.

Galaxy Warriors were the foundation of the Star Warriors; regarded as something amazing and incredible. Galacta Knight often felt like a sham for giving himself the "Sir" title after obtaining his power from Nova.

It was a shame he wasn't sitting closer. Meta Knight would have tried to give him some form of comfort, but he would have to wait until they were all aboard the Halberd, or even until after the battle.

"You're being rather quiet, Meta," Sir Arthur whispered next to the distracted knight. "What's on your mind?"

Catching the slight reflection of green against his mask, Meta Knight looked over to his commander. "You already know," he responded quietly, feeling the sleeping Kirby shift in his arms and caped wings.

There was a reassuring arm on his shoulder. "It will be alright, Meta. They will be avenged. Just keep it together. I know this is incredibly hard for you. You haven't been the same since you had to slay Jecra yourself." Just hearing him say that aloud made Meta Knight's teeth grit. He fought his biological inclination to let his anger show.

The older warrior gently unfurled his cape to create large wings of leaf-like feathers. One gently went over Meta Knight's shoulder. Everyone seemed to ignore the display in favor for jokes and stories. The old knight smiled at the one under his canopy. "I'm very impressed with your resourcefulness, Meta. I'm sure they're happy with what you've accomplished here too," Sir Arthur patted the younger soldier with his hand. "Don't let Nightmare get to you. We need to get to him."

"Understood, sir," Meta Knight responded with an unintentional sigh.

The commander chuckled. "You needn't be so formal, Meta. I knew you from when you were just a baby. You can relax. Let's enjoy each other's company once more, alright?"

Meta Knight nodded. "Yes, Sir Arthur."

The response made him laugh quietly. "You'll never change, will you?"

"Never, sir," Meta Knight replied more teasingly.

If there was one thing Sir Arthur was good at, it was getting his best soldiers to be comfortable around him. It was most likely also affected by how he found Meta Knight, Dragato, Falspar, and Noisurat while they were all young children. He was essentially their father figure, teacher, and leader. He knew them all inside-out, and always knew when to go hard and soft on them.

Sir Arthur retracted his wing, bringing it back into the form of a cape. His violet eyes watched the sleeping child in Meta Knight's arms. "The next generation is promising, isn't it?"

Meta Knight nodded, giving Kirby a warm gaze. He was so sweet and innocent, just dreaming away. He hoped Kirby would never lose this innocence, despite them waiting for the call to head out to face possibly the biggest bloodbath of their lives.

As if on cue, everyone was quiet with the sound of someone calling out.

"Sir!" Blade ran into the room urgently. "The Halberd is ready, sir!"

It was time.

Hopping down from the chair, Meta Knight held the sleeping warrior to let him rest until they got to their new location. Everyone started heading out. All the jokes and smiles were but ghosts of the past seconds. Everything was serious now.

Meta Knight paused when he saw Galacta Knight wasn't following the group.

"Galacta, is everything alright?" He asked, keeping his voice low for Kirby's sake. Those red eyes weren't as fearless as they often were for fights. They were the polar opposite. "Galacta." He repeated, making the other twitch.

"Ah… aye, aye, boarding the Halberd… Hmm…" Galacta Knight turned to his companion as if he were wanting to ask something. He was hesitant for something. It only put unease in Meta Knight when he should be mentally disconnecting from any emotions.

"Galacta, we need to go. Don't waste any more time," Meta Knight urged him to share whatever was eating him. There wasn't time for dancing around things like they had before.

Gulping, Galacta Knight drew in a breath. "Meta... I don't think I…"

"Meta Knight! Galacta Knight! Hurry up!" King Dedede's impatient voice rang out. "We're going to leave without you! Get over here!"

"Galacta, talk to me aboard the Halberd, we'll have some time before we get to Nightmare's domain." Meta Knight offered his hand to the anxious soldier.

The gloved hand grasped the other very tightly. Galacta Knight's body felt almost limp when Meta Knight tugged him along to the ship's loading bay. Whatever was going on, Galacta Knight needed to snap out of it. The galactic warrior was one of this operation's biggest trump cards.

Once aboard the ship, Meta Knight handed Kirby off to Galacta Knight. He jumped into the captain's seat before noticing Fumu, Bun, Lololo, and Lalala aboard. "You want to come along?"

"We want to help Kirby!" Fumu insisted.

Meta Knight supposed that if Kirby's Warpstar failed to work, she would be the one they needed. He nodded, just wanting to get things over with. What was a few more children aboard? "Stay inside the ship, or else you might die. Is that clear?"

"Y-Yes," she replied, acting braver than her brother.

"Very well," Meta Knight glanced over the other controls. Sword and Blade were manning pilot and navigation, Escargon was making himself useful by aiding the other soldiers in confirming inventory, and everyone seemed prepared for take off. "Captain Vul!"

A large, brown bird entered the scene, saluting Meta Knight. "Yes sir!"

"We are ready for lift off. Do the honors," he offered him the chance to start up the giant ship.

Starry-eyed, the captain happily did so. "Alright you lubbers! We're launching!" The engines roared to life, anyone standing tripped ever slightly. Sailor Dee fell over, having a Mace Knight help him back up.

A passage beneath the castle opened up slowly, letting the massive ship slip outside harmlessly. There was a short countdown to launch, everyone holding onto whatever they could.

"Three…! Two…! One!" Captain Vul exclaimed with great enthusiasm before being sent flying back by the initial launch. Thankfully, Knuckle Joe had caught him before he hit himself too hard.

They were successful with increasing altitude, given this was the Halberd's first flight. It wasn't a long wait until they were at the peak height for cruising.

Meta Knight jumped down from the seat, handing it off to his captain. He passed by the minister's children, who were focused on the screen, watching the sky intently. The other soldiers were doing the same. The waiting was the worst part of these ordeals.

Stopping before Galacta Knight, who was just outside control room with the sleeping Kirby in his arms, Meta Knight waved a hand in front of him. No response. He was growing weary of this melodrama. He took Galacta Knight's mask off, finally getting a reaction from him.

"Ah! Meta…" He reached for the metal, only to have it moved away from him. "Meta, may I have that back?"

"Galacta, we need you to snap out of whatever this is," Meta Knight spoke evenly. "Now that we're on our way to Holy Nightmare's core, tell me what you wanted to say. We need you to get focused and ready to fight. You are one of our biggest assets."

The red-eyed soldier bit his lip nervously. "Meta, I… I knoweth I am but I am afeard." He admitted to being afraid, but why now? He had always been so boastful about taking down Nightmare himself. Even proud of the idea he would be the one to do it if Kirby couldn't.

"Is there any reason you are?" Meta Knight asked, paying no mind to King Dedede taking the chance to explore the ship. "I can't promise all of us will come back, you know I can't. But I know you will, since you can't even get a scratch. You don't feel pain."

Galacta Knight trembled, shaking his head. "Nay, nay, t's not yond."

"Then what is it?" He pressed on, suddenly having a gloved hand on his shoulder.

Those rubies were on the verge of hysteria. What was eating him up so badly? He seemed to be trying to form the words, but was hesitating too much.

"M-Meta… Listen… I… I don't think I should be out there fighting," Galacta Knight started, feeling Kirby squirming in his arm. "Oh! Kirby, I'm so sorry." He forced a smile, despite wanting to do everything but that.

"Poyo?" The boy complained about his sleep being disturbed.

"We're not there yet, Kirby. Everyone is in the next room if you want to talk to them," Meta Knight spoke gently, not wanting Kirby to get involved in emotional things like this.

However, it seemed to be impossible with Galacta Knight practically crying on him.

"Poyo? Poyo!" He fretted, giving him a comforting hug.

Sighing irritably, Meta Knight unfurled his wings and pinned both of them in with him. "Spit it out already, we don't have the time for this, Galacta Knight!" His words were spat angrily, hands rigid. "We are going to battle Nightmare, if you can't fucking spit out what's wrong, I can't help you!"

Galacta Knight was frozen, as was Kirby. The angel took a moment to remember to breathe, while Kirby was staring with wide, blue eyes. They reflected the frightening red glow from Meta Knight's eyes, which made him take a moment to breathe in and out to calm down and let the color vanish.

"Just tell me what's wrong, right now," he persisted, letting his wings furl back.

Galacta Knight swallowed and breathed. "I… I fear that Nightmare may be able to control me," he finally said it. "I was Nova's puppet for so many years, Meta. The thought of losing everything all over again... and possibly killing you, or Kirby…" His teeth grit while he fought the urge to cry again. "I'm… I'm not sure I can doth yond again."

Meta Knight wondered if that was the nightmare the other knight had experienced not long ago. It would explain why he was to shaken-it was one of his few insecurities.

Kirby snuggled the frightened soldier, giving him some bits of affection.

Meta Knight once again brought over a wing over the two of them. "You both are strong. For me to promise you both your survival would be a lie, as no one is safe with Nightmare," he lifted his mask slightly to give them both some private reassurance. "...But, Nightmare will not be able to kill either of you. Kirby is pure and powerful, and Galacta… you are strong and have never been swayed by him before. Nightmare and Nova are very different entities. Get past your fears and fight. Or else he will win. We'll be together on the battlefield. None of us are ready, no one ever is. We will fight together. We will win together. Alright?"

Galacta Knight nodded, getting closer to Meta Knight for a one-armed hug, Kirby being in his other arm. The little one joined in, wanting both of them to be okay. There was also a small kiss between the two adults that Kirby thankfully missed. Meta Knight hadn't been in the mood to explain anything adult-related to Kirby just yet. Perhaps in about five hundred or so years, but not today.

Of course, on a ship full of people, it was hard not to get spotted.

"Whoa! I knew something was up!" Falspar chuckled. It seems he saw. "I called it! You found another guy! Congrats, Meta!" He gave a thumbs up before lifting his mask and waving at Kirby. There were some piercings on his lower lip, and a nasty scar over his cheek near the metal. His gold eyes shimmered as if nothing bad was happening. "Hey there, little guy! Wanna come hang with your uncle Falspar and ditch dark daddy and… uh… ancient daddy?"

Kirby giggled, slipping out of Galacta Knight's hold. The little child happily went with the other warrior, unafraid of him. In fact, he was excited there were more of his species walking around. It was heart-warming to watch, really.

Meta Knight hid his face again, giving Galacta Knight his mask back too. His wing retracted, gloved hand being offered. "We will be alright. Galacta, just turn your focus to anything else but letting that fear get to you. Anything that gives you a reason to not die. Anything."

Galacta Knight covered his face once more, letting his wings return back to their beautiful feathery look. That was at least a good sign. "Well, what can I think of? My heart is still racing... " He took Meta Knight's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Humming in thought Meta Knight decided on something great to keep him from letting that get the best of him. "Easy. Think of what my lips can do to other places besides your lips." The mask hid the most cheekiest of grins.

"Meta!" Galacta Knight huffed, seemingly already thinking of the many things Kirby didn't need to know about yet. "Thou frobbing, folly-fallen dewberry!" His feathers puffed out from his reaction. "This is not the time!"

"Was that 'throbbing' or 'frobbing'?" The wordplay had him amused, also distracting him from the anger he had before. "You've got a Demon Beast's mind, Galacta."

Beneath the silver mask, it was easy to see Galacta Knight getting incredibly flustered. "Frobbing, thee clotpole! Frobbing!"

Meta Knight just laughed, patting him. "Still, a much better thing to think about, right?" he gently pulled the other in with his arm, adding, "If it helps you, think about how we'll celebrate coming back. Whatever you imagined might happen, and then perhaps more."

Galacta Knight's heart was still pounding harshly, but for very, very different reasons. "I…"

"Get a room!" Falspar called from across the hall with Kirby pretending to do the same thing.

"Fuck off, Falspar!" Meta Knight laughed at the other, though mostly at Kirby for innocently mimicking him. It seemed even Galacta Knight couldn't hold in even a little bit of laughter.

With the sound of the intercom going off, they all knew the fun was over.

"We're here, Sir Meta Knight," Captain Vul's voice sounded off. "Please report to the control room."

Letting Galacta Knight go, Meta Knight went back into the somewhat crowded room. Galacta Knight, Falspar, and Kirby followed, seeing the windows were pitch black. Only a few stray stars lit their way. The glow of the Fountain of Dreams was soft and welcoming. This was the opposite of a battlefield. But, every battlefield was once like this.

"What now, sir?" Captain Vul stepped aside from the wheel, letting the knight take over. "There be nothin' here."

Meta Knight used the outer cameras to scope the area. There was a strange building blending into the spacial void-that had to be it. He tried to zoom in, just to get some form of confirmation.

The lights flickered in the ship. There was a sudden push that made everyone struggle to avoid falling.

The cameras moved around, only to show static.

"All stations! Soldiers, up front, we're under attack, repeat, we are under attack!" Meta Knight spoke through the intercom, stepping aside for Captain Vul to man the ship's cannons.

The windows suddenly shattered. A giant Demon Beast roared, making all the experienced Warriors draw their weapons. They were all beaten to the punch with King Dedede smashing the monster onto the deck. "Go! Go!" He snapped, engaging the beast and defending the airship.

It seemed he had never intended to fight Nightmare himself.

Meta Knight summoned his old Warp Star, as did the others. Knuckle Joe hopped onto his, while Silica rode with Kirby. They all made their way through the sudden horde of Demon Beasts, slashing, punching, shooting and inhaling whoever got too close.

The numbers were getting tough to simply fly through. Nightmare wanted to tire them out, of course. There was no choice but to keep going. They had come too far. There was no backing down now. Not when they were this close.

It was then Meta Knight was reminded of Galacta Knight's true strength. Powerful winds blew through, sending tinier beasts flying. Knuckle Joe had to cling onto Meta Knight to avoid falling off. A shower of beast blood rained around while the pink knight struck like lightening. Bodies were falling one by one. He would blink and miss the piercing blows.

The bright pink lance was stabbing and slicing through everything in it's path, while the companion shield was tossed around, cutting anything in it's path like a razorblade. With the harsher winds, it was getting harder to see. Meta Knight frowned when a larger beast was right in front of him and Knuckle Joe. It roared as Meta Knight was about to slice him through him.

Blood splattered over prematurely as the creature fell, nothing on Galaxia from the lack of a swing. Meta Knight blinked as Galacta Knight flew past, red, menacing eyes sending a chill down his spine. It felt like everything slowed down before he watched those spotless wings become a blur. Blades of light followed him, adding to his onslaught. Such power had many of the others either in awe, or relief he was on their side. Even so, this was just Galacta Knight. He was his partner.

The ancient warrior continued his display of power, making the other soldiers cheer at the victory showing itself. It was still too early to celebrate. Galacta Knight was just destroying the front-line enemies. The true mastermind had yet to show himself on the battlefield.

"Meta Knight, down there," Knuckle Joe pointed to a small hole that looked out of place in the seemingly invisible area. That was where the demons were coming out from. That would be their way in. The boy had sharp eyes to have spotted that from so far away.

Meta Knight rode his Warpstar toward the hole, shouting for everyone to follow him. A large number of the beasts were eliminated thanks to Galacta Knight. Before they reached the inside parameters, it seemed the galactic warrior unleashed his most devastating wind attack, sending everyone flying into the enterprises whether they wanted to, or not.

With several clumsy landings into a dark, cold floor, there were some cheers from the outside. The others sounded fine, thanks to Galacta Knight really kicking his title into overdrive.

"Knuckle Joe, are you alright?" Meta Knight asked, watching his Warpstar vanish.

Getting up and dusting himself off, Knuckle Joe rubbed under his nose. "Yeah, I'm okay. Ow… Galacta Knight's really tough, isn't he? We've got this in the bag." The teen slowly got up. He rubbed at his side and made his way over to Silica and Kirby.

Meta Knight watched him go, wondering if he really was alright. He also got up to check on the other Star Warriors around. They all seemed to be just fine, being used to sudden landings like these before.

Galacta Knight gracefully flew in through the opening, landing like an angel ready to damn the devil. It was both magnificent and frightening just how powerful he was. Those crimson eyes glimmered with that level of intimidation and yet there was welcoming warmth in them.

"Galacta! That was great!" Falspar was the first to run up to him and give him a heavy smack on the back. "That was so cool!" Galacta Knight blinked at the friendly action, seemingly rolling with it. The poor warrior's wings fluffed up from the surprise impact.

"He really is that strong!" Noisurat commented, joining them. "Wow… the most powerful warrior in the galaxy. Fighting with us. Nightmare doesn't stand a chance."

Meta Knight made his way over to the others, not ready to let his guard down yet. Galaxia was still out and ready to defend his comrades. "I hope you still have some of that energy left to spare, Galacta. Our real opponent is somewhere here."

Galacta Knight was quiet, more focused. "I shall useth everything I has't to destroy him," he spoke quietly, readying his bloodied lance and shield.

"Don't let your guards down yet," Sir Arthur chastised the others, narrowing his eyes at the abyss of darkness surrounding them. "He's here. We just don't know where. He still has the upper hand."

"Kirby. Get the Star Rod out," Meta Knight ordered. "Get ready."

Kirby nodded, racing closer to his mentor. He shut his eyes, focusing on what he wanted. He spat out the Star Rod and easily caught it. The rod glowed brightly, making most of the darkness in the area seem like a joke. It's warm glow was soothing to the warriors in the room; so familiar and comforting, much like the Fountain of Dreams.

There, by the now-lit wall, rested a ball with many stars on it. The knights narrowed their eyes at it. It bounced, shooting lasers that looked like stars. The soldiers scattered, avoiding the shots.

Kirby narrowed his eyes, firing the Star Rod's power at the orb as it did the same. Black stars versus ones of light-when they collided they canceled each other out.

What was that thing? Meta Knight frowned, trying to hit it with Galaxia. It repelled his attack, pushing him back with some strange energy. He fell to the ground, watching Galacta Knight step in to use his shield to deflect those evil stars. They seemed to mimic the Star Rod's power in a shadowy way.

The orb rose up, shooting in all directions. Kirby ran to the safety of Galacta Knight's shield, firing when he could. It seemed only the Star Rod could affect this thing. Meta Knight could only assume one thing. This was Nightmare's resting form. They had indeed found their enemy.

A barrage of stars were aimed specifically at Kirby, though Galacta Knight had very few issues keeping his shield steady. Too many of the stars were being cancelled out, unfortunately.

"Kirby, you need to move. Go when I step out," Meta Knight ordered, making a break for it. The Nightmare Orb started to follow his movements, also aiming at the others who were trying to get close to attack.

Noisurat was pushed back after another attempted slash with a blade. All of their attacks were useless. Except for Kirby's.

Thankfully, the distraction went over well, and the sphere shook like a planet exploding from within. It was nothing more than sparkling dust with one last hit from the Star Rod.

The warriors panted from all their running around. Meta Knight walked to Noisurat, wondering if he was alright. He earned a nod in response. "Yeah… I'm okay. What was that?"

"I suspect it was Nightmare," Meta Knight replied, glancing around the room. That was too easy. There was no way they had defeated that wizard while he was dormant. It had to be a trick. "But I don't think it's over."

"Galacta!" Silica shouted. The all-powerful warrior's voice grunted as Meta Knight turned to see what was going on. A giant, metal hand had grabbed the galactic warrior. It was crushing him like some sort of stress toy, followed by the taunting laughter that haunted Meta Knight's dreams.

"Unhand me!" The pink warrior spat, wings fluttering in vain as he struggled to break out of the grip. He growled and grunted, stabbing the hand with his lance to force it let him go. The laughter was still echoing throughout the area, even with Galacta Knight flying back to where everyone was regrouping. He went into the center, breathing shakily. Those feathers bristled, fighting the fear in his heart. Meta Knight's eyes were a burning red just seeing the bastard showing face.

"So, we meet again," Nightmare's voice chuckled. His being finally revealing itself to the soldiers around him. His finger counted them all out. "How convenient, I can destroy all of you at once."

"We won't let you!" Knuckle Joe spat, readying his fists. Silica cocked her sword-gun next to him, already taking aim and firing off several bullets.

The large wizard laughed at how ineffective they were. He ignored the bullets ricocheting off his cloak. "Oh? And how do you plan to stop me little boy? Your own father couldn't do that." He grinned, making Knuckle Joe more angry. Meta Knight as well-his eyes were furiously glowing red for Nightmare's blood.

"I think that one would be fun to kill you all with," he pointed to Galacta Knight, easily picking up on his deepest fears.

"Thats enough!" Meta Knight shouted, going in front of the older soldier and brandishing his sword fiercely.

Nightmare seemed amused at the disturbingly vengeful feelings within the knight. "Oh yes, I remember you. Was it fun killing that boy's father?"

The wizard blinked curiously when he saw a star shoot off from his cloak. Kirby furiously glared at the wizard while trying his best not to tremble. He held it out like a sword, trying to show Nightmare he could beat him. "Poyo!" He shouted at the evil entity.

Nightmare was quiet, staring intently at the Star Rod.

Why wasn't the Star Rod working anymore? Why did it's power get deflected? Narrowing his eyes, he wondered if that cloak had anything to do with it. Perhaps if they could just get at whatever is inside and hit him there…

Leaning closer to Galacta Knight, Meta Knight's voice went down to a soft whisper. "Can you blow enough wind in here to open his cloak?"

Galacta Knight silently and shakily raised his lance. Nightmare was so fixated on the rod, he hardly noticed Meta Knight whispering to Galacta Knight. He did notice the increase in a draft, however. It seemed to startle him for a moment.

"Kirby, now!" Meta Knight ordered, watching the exposed air swirling in the wizard. Nothing but pure, evil magic was within.

Kirby fired the Star Rod's power, making the king of demons screech. He quickly hid his vulnerable body under the fabric once more, hastily making a grab for Galacta Knight again. It was clumsy, so he thankfully missed. His next attempt was for Kirby, thankfully also missing when Silica pushed him out of the way.

The warriors scattered again, each happy his overconfidence was gone. Now they knew how to use his weakness. Nightmare seemed afraid of the power within the Star Rod, though he was trying not to show it. The desperation he had for wanting Galacta Knight was sickening, but they could at least keep him away.

Stars were being thrown all over the area, both from Kirby and from the evil magic of the nightmarish wizard. The stars were always cancelling each other out, or harmlessly bouncing off Nightmare's cloak when it wasn't open.

The wizard sent more stars after the more vulnerable soldiers, making Kirby hesitate for a moment. Galacta Knight simply countered the barrage with his own, easily most of the attacks from landing. Nightmare grew irritated at this, making another attempt to grab the meddling warrior.

Meta Knight stuck close by him, defending him from Nightmare's pitiful attempts. He sliced through whatever stars made it past the many white lights Galacta Knight summoned. The wizard focused more on them, actively getting frustrated with Galacta Knight's power easily counting his without the Star Rod. Meta Knight glared protectively, not planning on letting another close companion get taken away by this monster again.

Silica and Knuckle Joe took their chance at grabbing the cloak and pulling it open with their combined weight. On their command, Kirby fired more soothing lights into the spiral of shadows, causing Nightmare to roar with pain. He swiped at the teens, only managing to knock over the girl. He readied his fingers to stab her, missing by an inch with Knuckle Joe running in to save her. Stars were shot at them, Silica blasting them with her gun. Noisurat and Dragato backed them up by slicing at those icy hands, keeping him at bay.

"Y-You-! Get over here!" He hissed, firing even more stars and having them get cancelled out. Nightmare growled angrily when more of Galacta Knight's pesky lights kept interfering.

He momentarily stopped the stars to vanish.

Glances were all around until he reappeared, using his weakness as an attack. From the ground's darkness, the tornado pushed Kirby off to a corner, along with Sir Arthur and Falspar. An upside down hand made another attempt to get at Galacta Knight, failing once again with Meta Knight's determination. "Get over here!"

"Never!" Galacta Knight snapped, keeping away with Meta Knight. They both grinned when Kirby fired another shot from the Star Rod, making Nightmare vanish again with another scream.

He quickly returned to his star magic, finding the other knights also quickly tugging at his robes. Another shot made him screech, slapping away the warriors like flies. Nightmare made a direct grab for Kirby.

The young child had to run as fast as he could to his Warpstar to get away. Sir Arthur thankfully came to his aid with those leafy wings, as well as Falspar with his steel wings. Dragato and Noisurat took their chance to open the cloak again.

One more blow ended the fight, making Nightmare fall over with a hard thud. He made an attempt to get up, only to fail. Thin hands scratched at the metal surface he was stuck to, creating deep ridges in the floor. His voice was grumbling before going quiet.

The warriors surrounded him, though Galacta Knight stayed back with Meta Knight.

Meta Knight watched as Kirby hovered near the wizard, giving him an unhappy gaze. The young boy was just as eager to end this as everyone else. He raised the Star Rod up, bringing it down to finish him off with the glorious light of sweet dreams.

But Nightmare wasn't done. He rose up with newfound strength, smacking Kirby away like a pest. The metal from his hands clanged as they brought the demonic wizard to an eerie crawl toward the Nova-powered fighter.

Meta Knight was next to be slapped away, until those hands finally got their prize. Meta Knight felt himself stare in horror with Galacta Knight being gripped harshly once again, struggling to break free. His lance and shield down on the ground with a cold clang that echoed.

Kirby tried to get up and use the Star Rod again, only to have the cloak deflect it's attacks again. The boy desperately fired to no avail.

Nightmare soon started dissolving into nothing more than shadow. The dark energy surrounded the knight until there was nothing but a black sphere. The wizard was gone, leaving Galacta Knight's limp body to drop like a dead dove.

Everyone in the group was silent. Galacta Knight rose from the fall, wings extending with the might he held. Everyone's eyes were wide with fear with those friendly eyes corrupting into the essence of evil. The knight squeezed the air in his hands as a test. He threw away the silver mask, aiming for Dragato. He barely avoided the attack, having a nasty crack on his mask, as well as a trickle of blood down his cheek. A loud crash sounded off in the back, the mask having cracked the wall.

A twisted grin grew on that fair face, making Meta Knight have painful flashbacks to Jecra's possession. He wasn't alone. Hearing Knuckle Joe scream and run at Galacta Knight, he stared at the boy preparing a punch.

The possessed pink warrior cackled, catching the punch in his hand and slowly crushing the boy's hand. The sound of his voice in pain was agonizing.

Galacta Knight was silent, aside from the laughter. A trait of Nightmare's possession. The powerful warrior was a terrifying enemy to face. He showed no remorse or mercy when he crushed Knuckle Joe's hand even more, throwing him across the room. Everyone was in utter shock when the knight's voice cackled with the most frightening of tones. Nightmare was sadistic.

Meta Knight felt his eyes burning with pure, hateful crimson. He got back him from his spot, charging in to fight. Galaxia swung, only to be stopped by Galacta Knight's lance. Nightmare was sick, using those precious weapons and those Nova-born skills.

The grin played itself just to piss off Meta Knight even more. He pushed in, wanting to kill Nightmare. But he couldn't do it without killing Galacta Knight too. There was a split-second of hesitation which gave Nightmare the upper hand. He pushed Meta Knight off and charged with the lance. There was this crazed, murderous look to him that felt so unsettling. Meta Knight protected himself with Galaxia, feeling himself cornered by a wall.

There was a light, which made Galacta Knight's body react poorly. Nightmare whipped around to find a determined Kirby still using the Star Rod on him. There was confusion his body language. Nightmare seemed to be stunned the Star Rod would even work on him like this. Was it not supposed to?

Meta Knight took his chance to slash at the distracted monster, finding he dodged it. He had no scratch, like usual. Galacta Knight's body was just too strong.

However, there was an irritated growl from Kirby hitting him again with the light. It actually damaged his body. It was the first time Meta Knight had ever seen that before. It sounded like he was experiencing some form of… pain?

Thinking back, he remembered that Nova's seal was through the various pieces of the Star Rod. Was the sacred rod also Nova's weakness? Perhaps that was also Galacta Knight's weakness too, when he considered where his powers came from.

"Kirby! Keep attacking him! He's still weak to the Star Rod!" Meta Knight ordered. Kirby amped up his attacks, making the possessed Galacta Knight more and more angry.

Those red eyes flared up with a beastly light. Nightmare charged with those tarnished wings, pursuing Kirby. He slashed at anyone who tried to help. With enough swings, he knocked Kirby off his Warpstar in down to the ground.

The lance was raised. Kirby's breath was held in fear, watching one of his friends about to kill him.

It clanged against Galaxia. Meta Knight protected the young boy with all his might. His crimson gaze was as defiant as ever. He refused to let Kirby die. Kirby needed to live. He was the warrior with the power of the stars in his hands-the next generation! Kirby had the ability to stop Nightmare.

Nightmare raised an unimpressed brow with Galacta Knight's face. He drew back the lance suddenly. Before anyone could really react, there was a deep slash at Meta Knight's stomach before using the shield to shove him out of the way. The others ran in to help, only to sent flying by a gust of the demon's wind.

Kirby stared at his mentor's blood, trembling. Nightmare drew in closer, looming over the child with a merciless gaze. The lance pulled back, ready to stab Kirby.

He snapped into gear, rising the Star Rod to protect himself as Meta Knight had used Galaxia for him. The sharp clang of the weapons rebounded. Kirby glared, having difficulty fighting back such cosmic strength. His wit had to cover for himself with a quick dive down and swing of the Star Rod. The demon was baring his teeth at the blows which gave his invulnerable body bruises. Kirby forced Nightmare to get away from Meta Knight, hoping the others would help him.

There was finally enough room for the others to rush to the injured knight.

He was bleeding. Heavily. That slash went incredibly from how close he had been. Meta Knight would bleed to death if something wasn't done right away. Bruising from his indigo skin showed he wasn't doing well at all.

"Hang in there, Meta," Sir Arthur hushed. He took Silica's head band for a make-shift bandage. "All of you, go help Kirby! Now!" Meta Knight's vision was blurring slightly as he watched everyone run off. He struggled to get back up to fight, only to be pushed back down by his commander. He had to help Kirby! "Stay down, you can't do anything else. I need to get Knuckle Joe, I'll be back." Sir Arthur ran off to get the injured boy.

He could vaguely see the soldiers trying to stop the possessed Galacta Knight from using his powers while Kirby used the power of the Star Rod to beat him into submission. There were so many blurs of physical damage on the invincible warrior. It felt like a dream. All of them were crying out for the soldier to come back to them. To stop. To fight back.

Meta Knight already knew it was hopeless. This was how he lost Jecra. Nightmare's powers were simply too great. It was impossible. He had already lived through this once before and now he had to do it again. Nightmare just enraged him. Since he had been here, his eyes had been nothing but a bitter red for all the torture Nightmare had brought. Not only to himself, but to everyone. Silica's mother, Knuckle Joe's father, all of the Star Warriors. The crimson on him was flickering in the reflecting steel of his mask. A mix of anguish, exhaustion, and hatred.

They had to kill him. It was their only option.

It's what Galacta Knight would want, rather than being that vile puppet he had feared becoming.

"Ow! Ow! Stand ho! Yond... hurts!?" The wording was familiar. The voice was emoting. There was an actual voice. Meta Knight shakily sat up, holding the soaked fabric to his bleeding belly. His mask fell off, giving him a better view. Sadly, he could hardly see with his vision blurring so fast, but that was Galacta Knight. Was the Star Rod helping? Dear sweet, sacred Star Rod, please, he hoped so. Any hope would be nice to cling to.

"Keep going! Galacta Knight come back!" Silica shouted. Her pale body was blending with those soft angel wings while the Star Rod's light made the demon writhe in everyone's grips. He could have easily flung them off with Galacta Knight's strength, but Meta Knight could only hope his soul was putting up some sort of a fight to stop Nightmare's control.

Trying to stand up, Meta Knight paused, feeling even more nauseated. He coughed and then gagged. Fresh blood was on his tainted gloves, and the drops weren't from his bleeding belly. "Sh...shit," he cursed, suddenly feeling Sir Arthur return by carefully pushing him back down. It wasn't pleasant, making him gag again.

"Meta, you fool, I ordered you to stay down! You'll bleed out!" He snapped.

Coughing again, Meta Knight tried to focus on what was going on. It was getting hard to really hear, let alone see. There was a scream, some fast winds, a laser, and Kirby's furious cries. Bright lights and shadows. Stars. So many stars. They may have been twinkling between the light and the dark, trying to overtake each other.

Sir Arthur might have asked him a question. He didn't know how to respond, as he didn't know what it was. It was too muffled by… everything. "I can't hear you… sir." He felt the other get frantic at more coughing and gagging. "Galact..a..."

He could vaguely catch some garbled words. It was hard to stay awake. His head hurt. It was pounding with this sickeningly dizzy feeling. Everything felt light and floaty. A distorted sensation to flying. It wasn't happy and freeing; more like the opposite. Meta Knight briefly wondered if this was his end. He really must be too old to be this taken out by simple slash, even if it was done by someone who could destroy a star with just a swing of his lance. "A… Arthur," he spoke out, feeling more blood leave his mouth.

"Hang in there!" Sir Arthur's voice was determined. "Don't you fucking dare go into the light!"


	9. Chapter 9

A Soldier's Metal

Chapter 9: Life and Death

"Hey, Mety…" A large Star Warrior stared out the star-sprinkled sky, armorless and relaxed. His purple skin ever as charming as those red-violet eyes. "Have you ever thought about what we'd do if one of us ever kicked the bucket?" The blond's poor timing for ludicris questions was always on point.

Meta Knight was unamused. He raised a brow, glancing up at the other from his lap. "Clearly, the survivor has to go with Garlude," the response was dry and sarcastic, causing laughter to erupt from Jecra's chest.

"Yeah, yeah, bad question, I know. But, I'd be pretty sad if you were gone. I wouldn't have my old geezer to do this with!" The purple warrior grabbed the smaller one, ignoring his protests. He laid down in the military bed, resting Meta Knight on his stomach. "... You know, I should really let you top more. It's cute," he grinned cheekily.

Red inched in the smaller warrior's cheeks. "Shut up, Jecra."

"No, I mean it. You're really cute, but amazingly strong. The Star Warriors are lucky to have you." He smiled, petting one of those white markings on his cheeks Meta Knight had. "But really. Meta… You'd miss me too, right?"

Meta Knight raised a brow offendedly. "How cold do you think I am? Of course I would. Do you think I'm with you for some other reason?"

"No… But... you live for a really, really long time. You sure you won't want to ditch me when I'm really old with all of Joe's millions of kids?" Jecra pinched his cheek, chuckling when Meta Knight swatted his hand away. "I won't be much fun if I'm all wrinkly and breaking a hip all the time, you know what I mean? You'd still probably look like you do now, lucky."

"Of course I won't ditch you, you idiot. I know what I'm getting into," Meta Knight waved it off. "You're still going to be here for a long while yet. Don't be stupid. Your kind lives for how long? A century, at least?"

Jecra laughed at the assumption. "Nah, I wish! Only the really lucky guys get to live that long, Mety. I'll probably make it to about eighty years unless Nightmare gets me. I'm already about halfway there, though..."

Meta Knight hummed. "I can see why Falspar is telling me I should date people my age. Bastard keeps making jokes about how I'm dating a baby." He traced his partner's contour lines.

Jecra laughed again, pulling Meta Knight into a hug and turning so they were both in the bed. "Man, your species is so weird, Meta. I'm not a baby! I'm a full grown dude, thank you very much! Kid of my own and everything." He shoved off the other soldier's criticisms. "So, hey, how old were you when Sir Arthur took you in? Was it still called the GSA back then?"

"I'm not that old, Jecra. The GSA was Sir Arthur's time," Meta Knight shrugged with an eye roll. "...As for my age… I must have been at least… 350? Give or take? Still pretty far from puberty."

"Wow," Jecra blinked. "And you were just a baby? I'm not even a freaking embryo yet for you. I'm still waiting to be made! You guys are crazy!"

"You're fine as you are. You're physically around the same age as I am. We're both older adults in our respective species. If I had interest in females, I would have most likely had children by now, like you and Garlude." Meta Knight shrugged again, never really having too much interest in relationships until Jecra came along.

"So you'll never have a little Meta running round?" Jecra smirked. "Too bad. I guess I'll just have to share Joe with you. You'll be a cool grandpa with me when he gets older."

Meta Knight's pale eyes gleamed with entertainment. "I doubt I would ever have kids of my own, since I haven't met a female of my species that managed to interest me like you. Besides, females of our species are hard to come by during these times. Most of us are born, or perhaps created, then sent out into space to develop until we are ready to fight against Demon Beasts. None of us really know who our parents are. For all I know, I could have been born from a test tube or had natural parents somewhere."

"That's crazy," Jecra brought a hand over Meta Knight, petting his back. "So if you ever did have kids, would you have to give the little fella up? Or do you guys just find one and raise him, like Sir Arthur?"

"I'm… not entirely sure. I've never asked, since my orientation is less than desirable. It's never come up in conversation with Sir Arthur," Meta Knight shrugged, shifting closer. A wing wrapped around the other in place of his short arms. "I've never given it much thought since it isn't really possible with my situation, unless there's something you're not telling me."

Jecra smiled at the action, hugging the smaller soldier. "Nah, I'm not one of those guys who can have kids with the same sex… And hey, don't worry. You're fine in my book, Mety. I mean, my orientation isn't 'desirable' either. I like both teams." They both laughed before Jecra continued. "You and me, we can go raise Joe together when we win. We'll make those years really fun, and then when Joe gets married, he'll have more kids, and we'll see even more cute kids. It'll be great!"

"Oh? And what if Knuckle Joe is like me?" Meta Knight chuckled.

Narrowing his eyes, he hugged the other tighter. "Then we'll just be happy, all three of us." He paused, grinning with obvious bad ideas. "Oooh, we could also live with Garlude too, if she wants in! I bet her kid could use some strong, burly males to be good father figures, eh? All of of us! It'd be a blast!"

"Yes, us… good father figures. Males with other males. Clearly, we're the shining example of maleness," Meta Knight rolled his eyes before letting the idea sink in. "...But that does sound nice."

"Haha, I love you, Meta," the words were fading with the sweet sound of that laughter.

Pain blurred the sweet vision of the past. Meta Knight was aching, especially on his stomach. He would rather go back to that brief moment in time; the moments where time stood still and sweet wishes were spoken to the stars. Silly sentimentalities to keep the constant death and carnage away. He wanted those back to take the pain away.

"Argh…" He drew a sharp breath in as he tried to get up. Meta Knight had a hard time even sitting up from wherever he was. Any abdominal movement felt like knives gutting him out.

His vision evened out, letting him see he was back in his room in King Dedede's castle. The only notable difference was that it was outfitted with medical supplies and sleeping, mask-less knights on chairs.

Sir Arthur, Dragato with a cast around his arm, Falspar, Noisurat, Kirby covered in several rainbow-themed bandages, Blade, Sword, and even Captain Vul. His heart sank with someone missing. A few others were missing too… where were Silica and Knuckle Joe? Galacta Knight? Keeby and the other children?

Meta Knight shakily tried to sit himself up again, making a louder grunt this time. Kirby's eyes fluttered open. A bright smile spread on his tired face. He raced to his awakened mentor, hopping onto the bed.

Kirby accidentally made Meta Knight shudder with pain from the jump. He held his tongue as to not scare the poor child. He didn't mind the extra pain if it meant Kirby would be alright. He shifted his wings from his cape, giving Kirby some needed affection. The poor child looked so relieved to see him again. "I'm fine," Meta Knight assured a teary-eyed Kirby. "Did you win?"

The little child nodded between wiping his tears of relief. "Poyo! M-Meta! Mmmm-Meta!" He said his name, which made the old warrior's eyes flash blue and then pink. It made Kirby giggle to see the reaction on his maskless father-figure. Waking up was worth it.

The others stirred, each giving their own set of smiles. Falspar hopped off his chair to wave at Meta Knight. "Hey champ. You really saved Kirby's skin back there. How are you doing?" He grinned, having a few bandages on himself as well. He was lucky those piercings haven't been ripped off yet.

"Everything hurts like hell. What happened?" Meta Knight was to the point, wanting information despite everything aching. Distractions usually helped the pain. He was more surprised he wasn't dead yet.

Sir Arthur stepped up, wearing a gentle smile. "Well… we won. Nightmare is no more."

With such an expression, there was no way there weren't casualties. The victory was supposed to be happy, but it never really was. Someone always lost someone dear for the greater good.

"How many did we lose?" Meta Knight petted Kirby, hoping he wasn't paying attention. Thankfully he was dozing off by his side, snuggling into the wing he used to hold him close.

"A few dozen," Noisurat reported, yellow eyes staring to the ground sadly before perking up. "All things considered, that is incredibly lucky! Sir Galacta Knight certainly saved many lives with his power. We probably would have lost a lot more without him, and without your king. He did a number on the Demon Beasts."

Meta Knight was afraid to ask about the galactic warrior. "...Where is he? Where is Galacta? Is he…?"

Dragato opened his mouth to answer, but Falspar beat him to it. "Relax, Meta. Your boyfriend's okay. He's in the other room recovering with Silica and Joe. He'll be okay," he waved the question off. "Kirby's a little miracle maker, like you said. Oh, and that king of yours is in his room. He's okay too."

There was relief on his face while the others in the room raised a brow.

"I didn't realize our dear Meta found himself someone new. Good for you," Sir Arthur chuckled. He seemed pleasantly amused at the news. "I'm proud of you for moving on."

"I… certainly will have, if Nightmare is gone now." The injured knight still found it hard to believe. He was gone. That monster that plagued everyone's dreams and brought suffering and madness. He was gone. Nightmare was gone. It was strange to wrap his head around this concept. The very idea had seemed like only a fantasy with how long the war had gone on for.

"It's hard to really take in, I know," Noisurat gave the other a sympathetic smile. "We've all been fighting for so long… but it's finally over. All thanks to Kirby there." He smiled at the sleeping child. "Not to mention you, and Galacta Knight. You three really were like one of the legends of the original GSA."

"I know, right?" Falspar grinned with energy. "It was amazing how Meta just went right in there to protect Kirby, then Kirby was all just using the Star Rod to beat Nightmare out of Galacta while we held him down! Then he comes out all 'noooo how dare you kick me out of this guy' then pew pew, right in the spirally wind stuff, and he's DEAD!" He excitedly explained. "It was so intense!"

"What Falspar's trying to say…" Dragato chuckled at such an epic retelling, "...is that you were all incredible. We're all proud of you, Meta. You really have given the Star Warriors a good name. Perhaps even greater than the old GSA."

"I didn't do anything. I was injured through most of the fight. It was Kirby that saved us all, as I knew he would," Meta Knight shrugged.

Sir Arthur rolled his eyes. "Meta, please. You gathered us together, you raised this young boy and many others, you brought in Sir Galacta Knight, found where Nightmare was, and were an asset in the last fight. Give yourself some credit. I think you've done more than enough to earn pardon from modesty."

"With all due respect sir," Meta Knight gave the other an unimpressed look. "No."

"Ah, he'll be singing a different tune when he sees his boyfriend again. It's what he really wants, we know it," Falspar shrugged, used to this kind of thing from the serious Meta Knight. "Seriously though, Meta, what's with you and age gaps?"

To that, the indigo soldier shrugged. "I seem to have a thing for red eyes, despite age."

Captain Vul just clapped at the scene slowly. Meta Knight had forgotten he was there. "Congratulations for coming out of the closet, sir."

Meta Knight just grinned and shrugged. It wasn't like he had much of a choice in that department. At least the captain seemed fine with it. It wasn't like he exactly advertized his preferences. It was pretty irrelevant when it came to his usual duties. "Yeah, thanks, Captain Vul."

"Anyway, you should probably keep resting, Meta." Dragato added, good hand pointing to the bandaging on his stomach. "That slice was really deep. Don't move too much, or you'll undo the stitching. You had some really nasty internal bleeding. You're lucky to still be here in one piece!"

Meta Knight nodded, feeling disappointed he couldn't see the others yet. He did want to see everyone's well-being with own eyes. "How is Knuckle Joe?"

Noisurat smiled. "He's Jecra's boy alright. He's alright. Walked away with just a broken hand and a few bruises, but he'll be back to fighting in no time. We all got to sign his cast," the other blue knight clasped his hands together. "We left a space for you to sign too."

"Garlude's girl has been trying to stay in the room as much as possible since Joe hasn't woken up yet," Falspar chuckled. "She's been going between here and where the kids are, all day. But mostly hanging here! Betcha Jecra and Garlude are just waiting for those two to get together, huh?"

Meta Knight shrugged, also chuckling. "I think Jecra would be doing flips if they ever had children of their own. Garlude might threaten him if he passed his idiot genes to her grandkids."

The others laughed, knowing that was true.

"We're not getting married or anything!" Silica's voice huffed embarrassingly by the door. The older knights hid their grins behind their gloved hands, amused at her pink cheeks. "We're way too young for that!"

Knuckle Joe drowsily followed after her, using her shoulder as support with his good arm. He wiped at his eye before his nose. "Mm? What's goin' on here? I heard something about my dad?"

"Joe!" Silica helped him stay steady, despite looking exhausted from having to act as a nurse. King Dedede's medical faction was always understaffed.

"Don't worry about it, Knuckle Joe," Meta Knight spotted the cast in all it's colorful glory. There were various little drawings all around, ranging from rainbows to stars to hearts. He didn't seem to mind in the slightest. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay. Galacta Knight is too," he yawned, leaning more into the embarrassed girl. He didn't seem to really care about appearances for the moment. "Yeah, and Kirby's okay too but I don't know where-oh, there he is." He seemed to have spotted the child sleeping next to the knight.

"Silica, did you need something?" Dragato asked her, wondering why she came in.

The powder-white female pointed behind her. "Yeah, Galacta Knight's awake now. He's moving a lot with all his injuries… I could use some help trying to get him to stay still. I can't really understand him, he's speaking oddly." She shrugged. Sir Arthur went with her to go tend to the older warrior, leaving a stubborn Knuckle Joe to wander closer to Meta Knight in a tired fashion.

"Knuckle Joe, go back to bed. You were thrown across Nightmare's domain pretty hard," Meta Knight chastised him, though his words were generous. That throw came from someone who would sometimes destroy planets in a fight. By accident. To see him even capable walking around after something like that was impressive. He was a persistent as his father.

With a shake of the blond's head he said, "Nah, I will in a sec. It's your turn to write something on my cast. I'll be back to sleep after. Promise." He offered a blue marker which apparently would smell of blueberries when used. At least, that's what it read.

The poor boy was heavily leaning against the bed for support.

"There's room on the bed if you need to lie down here," Meta Knight suggested, taking the pen from the boy to write his name in cursive. He also added a small depiction of his mask in what little space there was.

Knuckle Joe watched, trying to stay still. "I'm fine, Meta Knight! I'll go back to the other room now! You get better already-ah!" He wobbled slightly, getting Noisurat to catch him.

"Whoa there, little guy! You might be Jecra's kid, but even he knew when he needed help!" The other blue soldier helped support him in their leave. "Easy does it, Joe. Come on… let's get you back to bed." Dragato stepped over to help by going to Knuckle Joe's other side.

Captain Vul stretched as he got off from his position. "C'mon lubbers," he pushed Sword and Blade out, much to their protests. "Let's go help 'em out. Let's give Sir Meta Knight a moment to rest up." He spoke over their complaints about not having been able to really get the chance to speak to their master. Meta Knight gave them both a little wave for reassurance. There would be time later.

Once they left the room Meta Knight heard rather loud, old apologies from the other side of the wall. Galacta Knight was practically screaming that he was sorry for everything. He swore he could hear the overemotional regret in the poor warrior's voice. It was intermingling with the others trying to get him to calm down and resist straining himself. Meta Knight smirked, hearing Captain Vul shouting back with pirate speak. There was utter chaos over there.

It was good to be home.

"Hey Meta, your new boyfriend's a lacy drama queen," Falspar chuckled, making his way closer to the bed-bound knight and snatching up the blue marker. He started carefully doodling on the bandaging across Meta Knight's stomach. He might have fussed if the marker wasn't child-safe and non-toxic. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

"Oh, don't I know," Meta Knight rolled his eyes in amusement. "So… how have you been? We haven't had the time to catch up with all this going on." His pale eyes watched the other gently draw away. Always the artsy, quirky one.

Biting the pen in thought, Falspar hummed. "Same old, same old. We looked around the galaxy for any young warriors to bring into the ranks, saved a few civilians from Demon Beasts… nothing all that new." He scribbled more. "You're the one with all the news. You've been missed, you know."

"So I've been told," Meta Knight replied, watching the formation of various starry patterns and sweet pastries on his white bandaging. Very good shading for someone with only a blue marker. The blueberry scent was certainly revealing itself. Meta Knight almost wished those desserts were real. "A lot has happened on Popstar, as you can tell."

"Mmhm…" He seemed more focused on the art now. Not that Meta Knight minded. Being stuck with some desserts on his bandages until the next change was alright in his book. Sweets were the best medicine. He was tempted to ask for a bite soon.

The berry scent managed to awaken the tired Kirby. The boy rubbed at his eyes, looking for the food. "Poyo?" He yawned with a little stretch.

"No, Kirby, it's just the marker's smell. If you're hungry, you can tell the others. They can feed you. I can't get up." Meta Knight patted the disappointed boy.

Curiosity took place of the irritation when Kirby saw Falspar's handiwork. "Poyo!" He beamed, finding it to be amazing.

Falspar smirked. "And look, Kirby, no art ability! Just natural talent." He waved his hands in a dazzling way before returning to add some finishing touches. Kirby watched intently until he was done. Falspar left some space, offering the marker to Kirby. "Wanna try, little guy? You just gotta be careful. Draw too hard and you might hurt Meta. That's a big no-no, okay?"

Nodding, Kirby was extremely careful. His skills were nowhere near the level of the adult's, but it was still adorable to watch, nonetheless. Beside the various desserts and stars were poorly drawn flowers with happy faces, and some very uneven stars.

"Heeey, not bad! Maybe one day you'll be the next master artist!" He grinned, boosting Kirby's confidence. Kirby just stared at the other soldier with admiration, happy to get compliments from more of his own.

Kirby then started tugging at Falspar's cape. "Poyo! Poyo!"

"I think he wants to see your wings," Meta Knight watched the little child turn and nod. He had been around the boy too long to understand his gibberish.

Falspar blinked. "You understand that? Huh." He unfurled his steel wings, intrigued by their familial relationship. The wings appeared as though they were artificial, but they were still warm to the touch. Kirby felt up the outer, skeletal section. His blue eyes were wide with awe at the biological metal. They moved ever slightly, shattering the illusion of being stiff. "Think he'll get a cool pair too, Meta?"

Meta Knight watched Kirby explore the appendages. He hoped Kirby would be happy with whatever he got. No one everyone knew what they would have until they got it. "Maybe. We'll see."

"Yeah, I guess we will," Falspar smiled at the little boy so excited at his wings. His expression did change into a more intrigued one shortly after. "So… You and Galacta, huh? Wouldn't have guessed after how broken up you were about Jecra. You alright, Meta?" The green warrior genuinely cared for Meta Knight, much like the other soldiers under Sir Arthur's command. He was like a brother.

"I am now, yes… Jecra has been avenged." Meta Knight sighed, watching the blissfully ignorant Kirby check out his foster sibling. "I… always knew I would outlive him and would have to move on. I didn't expect his death to be the way it had been, or as premature. I'm… grateful Galacta didn't face the same fate," the indigo soldier could still recall that momentary post-traumatic stress disorder from before. Thankfully his training had him avoid freezing up entirely, otherwise Kirby might have been in trouble.

Pierced lips brought themselves into a smile. "I bet Jecra's happy you helped kill Nightmare. Garlude too. They were my friends too, so I miss 'em like you." Falspar patted the nearby Kirby. "When you're up and walking again, we should go say hi to to those two, like Joe suggested." Grinning, he added, "We should also totally get some candy and bring your lacy boyfriend along. I wanna get to know him. See if he's worthy of reaaaalllly being with you."

Meta Knight chuckled slightly, not wanting to hurt himself. "I'm sure you'll find him to be-"

A sudden loud bang the next room made Falspar's wings retract. He whirled to the open door, instinctively bringing Kirby closer to him. Meta Knight automatically tried to move, only to grunt at his reaction to the noise. The recent battle still had the soldiers' reflexes on edge.

"Meta!" Galacta Knight sprang into the entrance, clinging to the door frame. He looked awful. It was the first time the old fighter would honestly think that of the angel. One of the perfect, feathery wings was bent oddly, loose bandaging only doing so much. Most of his pink body was covered in deep, purple bruises. It looked like he had some sort of disease with how many he had. A lot of bandaging seemed to cover most of the damage, though those cherry eyes told a very different story.

The intruder screeched when Sword and Captain Vul pursued him, yelling for him to get back in bed. The galactic warrior refused, racing to the other side of Meta Knight's bed and holding onto the bed frame tightly. "I wanteth not to!" He yelled, using his good wing to keep them from getting to him. It flapped, pushing them gently away while giving Meta Knight a slight breeze.

Watching the chaotic scene unfold before their very eyes, the three were silent for a while. Seeing one of his underlings and older bird trying to drag an ancient warrior back for some rest was a very rare situation to behold indeed.

"I wanteth to stayeth hither!" Galacta Knight cried out, clinging to the bedpost even more. He squeaked in surprise when he heard the slight crunching of the wood falling victim to his accidental strength. "Nay, nay! Stand ho!" He looked frantic as to loosen up, but to also hold on enough to avoid getting dragged off.

"Poyo?" Kirby took the words right out of Meta Knight and Falspar's mouths.

"This blasted lubber won't stay in bed, sir!" Captain Vul groaned irritably, giving a tug to the healthier wing. That earned a slightly effeminate shout and pushback in response. The avian sighed in annoyance with Sword. "It's like he doesn't realize he's hurt!"

"He most likely doesn't know..." Meta Knight said simply, ignoring his captain questioning what he meant. The knight gestured for Falspar to get closer to him to whisper something. The green soldier nodded, helping him shift over to the side of the bed very carefully. Kirby helped too.

"Galacta, come here," the bedridden knight patted the empty space next to him. The captain and the soldier's attack stopped, letting the oldest warrior feel safe enough to let go. Poor Galacta Knight acted like a caged animal being shown mercy with the way he moved. He slowly went into the warm bed, getting close to Meta Knight. He was a lore more relaxed, though disturbed. "Stay here, or else I won't save you from those two again. Alright?"

Sword and Captain Vul both crossed their arms with a unified sigh. The captain grabbed a nearby medical kit, dropping it onto the plush bed. It was his silent way of saying "You deal with him," as he and Sword left the room wordlessly.

"Well, that was something," Falspar chuckled. Kirby nodded, still close to the other. "Galacta, you okay, dude?"

It was never a dull moment in Pupuland.

"Galacta, you need to take it easy. Your body's been pretty badly hurt." Meta Knight gently touched the other's shoulder. The reaction he got wasn't not one he expected. The electric pink warrior flinched. His red eyes seemed so regretful, afraid, and upset. "Are…. you alright?"

"I shouldst beest asking thee yond," he responded, staring in horror at the decorated bandaging over his chest. His hand was trembling. "M-My most humble apology. I can't sayeth "sorry" enow… Oh Meta… I didst this to thee..."

He was upset he had nearly killed Meta Knight. Galacta Knight also turned to Kirby, throwing apologies at the little child. Kirby easily forgave him, knowing this was the sweet warrior he came to know once more. He was far more concerned about everyone else, and how they were.

"Galacta, it wasn't your fault. Nightmare got you. Stop beating yourself up over it. We're all okay, yeesh." Falspar sighed, grabbing the medical kit to quickly help that bent wing get back into place. It was easy, since Galacta Knight didn't fuss at all. He probably didn't feel anything. Did he even notice his wing was broken?

It must have been terrifying to have felt pain while under possession.

Galacta Knight was quiet, letting the other create a cast around the feathery down. It was back in place with a splint, needing to stay that way. Those red eyes were so dejected as they watched the other work away.

"There! Now… you'll be okay too," Falspar smiled, finishing the cast off. He grabbed the marker to start drawing on it.

The free-spirited warrior paused when he saw Sir Arthur by the doorway. "Oh, hey, Arthur. Wanna watch me draw stuff on Galacta's wing cast?" The green warrior was given a gesture to follow. "Uh… I'll be back guys. Arthur needs me." He took his leave with the commander, closing the door.

It was just the three left.

Kirby crawled over to between the two, giving cuddles to the distressed Galacta Knight. The emotional warrior relaxed for a moment with the little one showing him forgiveness. Meta Knight knew there was more to it than that, though.

Kirby also felt bad for actually hurting the other knight so badly. Seeing the damage dealt to a creature with a divine blessing, Meta Knight knew Kirby was a force to be reckoned with. The child was going to be a frighteningly powerful adult someday.

A dark wing went around the two he cherished the most, giving them a small form of security. "We're all okay. We won. Everyone is alright," Meta Knight spoke quietly, leaning into Galacta Knight and Kirby tiredly. "We're all alive. Nightmare is no more. We can sleep easy tonight… finally."

Kirby agreed. "Poyo!" The little pink puffball took their hands into his, giving them both a hug with his tiny arms. He nuzzled in the warmth, looking sleepy.

Galacta Knight watched them both his is remorseful gaze. "Thee both misprise not me?"

"No. I... we still love you," Meta Knight corrected himself, since Kirby clearly cared for the other as well. "Let's sleep, Galacta. Nightmare took a lot out of us."

"But…" Galacta Knight looked uneasy.

Meta Knight clicked his tongue, having dealt with enough mayhem and pain for one day. He was tired. "Well, if you'd rather Kirby not be here, I'm not sure how we would manage anything without breaking my stitches."

Galacta Knight grew rosy as Kirby pouted at the appalling thought of being kicked out.

"Meta!" The pinkest knight was a glorious cherry red again. It was the best sight on his tired, pale eyes. Even better with Kirby giving the most adorably threatening look he could muster in order to stay. "A… Aye, Kirby, you can stay! Meta was just playing around! I do not wanteth you gone! I swear!"

"Sure I was," Meta Knight hummed, knowing his adult joke flew right over Kirby's head. "We'll celebrate like we planned, later. Good night."

"W-Wait!" Galacta Knight seemed to be getting back to normal. He just had to get over being possessed. His broken wing wildly fluttered from feeling flustered and nervous, making Kirby glare at him to stop. "H-Huh?" Those cherry-red eyes finally noticed. "O-Oh…! Right… I...I shouldn't damage myself anymore…" He blinked before adding, "The Star Rod is a mighty weapon indeed," he rubbed at his bruised arms unhappily.

"I know a mightier weapon than that, Galacta," Meta Knight grinned as he shut his eyes with a toothy grin.

Galacta Knight glared at the implications. "Thee villainous devil-monk, Kirby is right here!"

"Galaxia," he chuckled, leaving a very unamused Galacta Knight and giggling Kirby. "Good night."

Kirby snuggled in, shutting his eyes for sleep as well. He was used to the chaos of his two mentors.

Galacta Knight sighed in submission, finally giving in to feeling tired.

The dreams came.

Then pain came along. Meta Knight groaned from his slumber. His eyes adjusted to see Galacta Knight replacing his bloodied bandages. The soldier was frozen in place, frightened like a child with his hand in the cookie jar.

"I told you to stay in bed," Meta Knight hissed tiredly, accidentally waking up Kirby along with him.

The pitiful child mumbled the most tired "Poyo" he had ever heard while rubbing his eyes.

Galacta Knight blinked, body shrinking itself in. "I… I'm already better," he admitted it like a dirty confession.

Meta Knight raised a brow. "Yesterday you had a broken wing and several bruises. Just because you can't feel the pain doesn't mean you shouldn't rest," he took the chance to look down at the stitching across his stomach. "What I would give to not feel that."

Kirby nuzzled the injured knight sympathetically. If it hadn't been for that injury, the boy wouldn't be here now. If Kirby felt any guilt over that, he would improve his skill to prevent it from reoccurring. Meta Knight would certainly have done it all over again if he had to. The child of the stars was far too important to let die.

The older pink Star Warrior was even guiltier for having directly caused it.

"...Anyway, go on," Meta Knight gestured for Galacta Knight to finish what he started. "Don't stop in the middle of something. Always finish it." The other nodded and was shakily trying his best to avoid hurting him.

With a light sigh, the indigo soldier carefully reached for the other's hands, showing them just how much pressure they can use before it hurt. "Even if I make sounds, just do what you need to. You're too scared to even bother breaking one of my bones." Meta Knight shook his head.

"If 't be true I am not careful I can doth much worse than yond," Galacta Knight frowned, focusing more on what he was doing. Being gentle with his strength really took it's toll on him.

He did manage to finish, however. The galactic warrior made his way back to bed. This prompted Meta Knight to whisper at Kirby.

"Hm?" Galacta Knight didn't catch that. He was ill-prepared for a sleepy Kirby floating up to move his wing. "What art thou doing?" It was bending normally. Like nothing happened. It even seemed as though it were never harmed in the first place. Kirby was in awe when he bounced back on the bed.

The confused Galacta Knight picked the boy up and stared with his red eyes. "Ho, what didst Meta tell thee?" The response he got was a little pink hand taking off one of the various band-aids on him.

"No bruises..." Meta Knight noted aloud. "You weren't kidding..."

Galacta Knight huffed, putting Kirby back down. "Wherefore wouldst I lie? Nova… did grant me this. T is wherefore I wast seal'd. I couldst continueth fighting if 't be true I wast injured. I couldst heal rapidly… Still can, as thou can see," he mixed his wording toward the end.

"Poyo," Kirby yawned, tiredly nestling into Meta Knight's side. His wing instinctively curled around to warm up the little child. Incidentally, it also went around the other knight. Kirby moved his mentor's hand over him for a blanket, rather than using the actual one.

"How lazy," Meta Knight chuckled, watching the sleepy child.

Galacta Knight laughed softly. "That lazy child is everyone's hero. As are you, Meta," he tried to smile, but it wasn't genuine. It didn't work.

"Galacta," Meta Knight urged the other over with a careful push from his appendage. He brought the other in for a kiss. With his condition, he couldn't quite pull off the sort of feeling he wanted to express, but he tried his damned hardest.

Even with Kirby here, a kiss was acceptable. He would just think they were sharing energy, if he woke up to the sight.

Needing to breathe, he pushed Galacta Knight away very slightly. His eyes were a pale blue with pride. "We won. We're together," he paused, petting the little sleeping child, "All of us." Meta Knight tried to be as soothing as he could. "Galacta, this is the best possible victory we could have asked for. Hardly anyone died."

Galacta Knight looked ready to cry again. He was blushing madly from the kiss, and the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thanks to you, our front lines had the best possible survival rate. You frustrated Nightmare. I have never seen anyone do that besides Kirby. You also lived through his possession." A blue hand reached for pink, giving it a tight squeeze. "I thought I had lost you too."

"Me too?" Galacta Knight blinked. There was a quiet gasp in realization. "Oh… Oh… nay… You… and what happened before! Meta, I put you through so much more pain!"

An irritated sigh left the indigo soldier's mouth. "Galacta, you survived.I am happy and relieved now. What happened back then can't be changed." His eyes turned a thoughtful green. "I might have had a small flashback to that moment, but… I heard you. You were trying to come back after you hurt me. After Kirby hit you with the Star Rod enough times."

He pulled the other in again more roughly for another kiss, regretting that with shooting pain in his gut making him groan.

Galacta Knight was as red as his wide eyes when he tried to push Meta Knight back down to the bed to relax.

Kirby snapped at them tiredly, making them both settle down. He was probably getting cranky from the adults causing a ruckus.

Dropping to a frustrated whisper, Galacta Knight glared at the more stubborn knight. "Stand ho! You'll just hurt yourself again!"

"I will once you show me how glad you are to still be here!" Meta Knight whispered back, fluttering his more free wing with his own frustrations.

"Oh, I'll show thou alright!" Galacta Knight quietly growled, hopping off the bed and making his way around to the other's side. He stared him down, bringing his hands to Meta Knight's shoulders. His face was so determined. It made his own kiss that much better. He could just taste that spark of love.

When the kiss broke, Galacta Knight was still red. Wings were puffed up while his hands held onto those shoulders in a strong, yet soft way for him. It was a shame Kirby was in the room, or else things may have escalated from here. Meta Knight wouldn't have objected, though his stitches most likely would have.

That pink face turned a shade redder. It seemed the blue warrior wasn't alone in that sentiment. "...I do love thee. I… am glad to still be here, Meta. Glad to still be here with thee."

He settled for giving him a grin. "I'm glad you're still here too."

Galacta Knight's expression shifted to more nervousness with the lack of another acknowledgement. Meta Knight chuckled softly, eyes turning pink. "And… I love you too."

"Poyo!" Kirby raised a tired arm. Both adults stared. "Poyo!" He said he loved them both as well, and was glad they were there too.

Both smiled at the child's timing. Meta Knight petted Kirby, bringing the blanket over his tired body. "Yes, we love you too. We're glad you're still here too, Kirby. Now, we'll be quiet for you, I promise."

The boy hummed happily, snuggling him.

Galacta Knight's cherry red eyes softened at the sight. "...We has't both madeth an interesting family together, has't we not, Meta?"

"So it seems," Meta Knight watched the galaxy's savior contently sleeping by his side. His hand held the galaxy's strongest warrior. He was Galaxia's bearer. It seemed the universe intended for them to come together at some point. If destiny was a thing, theirs were intertwined, he supposed.

Life hadn't been so bad if it lead up to this moment of newfound hope. The future looked as bright as Kirby's eyes.

A few days had passed, and things were going back to normal for the brave ones who fought in the grand battle. Naturally, the citizens didn't have much to worry about. King Dedede no longer had any Demon Beasts to torment Kirby and his friends with.

Instead, he gleefully tormented them himself.

Of course, it had all been in good fun. The king revelled in feeling mighty and play-terrorizing the young children. Even Prince Fluff got tormented from time to time during his short visits, despite trying to stay on good terms with the childish king. At least he had his loyal friends to defend him from King Dedede's playful wrath.

Silica and Knuckle Joe became official romantic partners at last, deciding to go on a date together around Magma Flows. The poor souls couldn't escape everyone's cheers and happy whistles. It had been inevitable that they would get together since they met.

Surely, Garlude and Jecra would have been happy with this turnabout.

Sir Arthur and his warriors stayed for a while longer, wanting to enjoy some pleasant time with their companions. Falspar had certainly reminded Meta Knight of how close they had used to be back in the army. The indigo soldier seemed to be a magnet for troublemakers.

Even so, it had been a grand time to catch up with everyone. They were his first experience with family, afterall. It was hard not to love seeing them again. Even Galacta Knight had a bit more fun once he stopped being so self-pitying. There were significantly less interrogations from the others.

Sadly, he fell victim to Falspar's terrible jokes about his status as Meta Knight's lover. Those never got old. Jecra had to endure those, and so must Galacta Knight. It was the harsh, terrible trial of being in a relationship with him.

At least his military family approved of the ancient warrior. The teasing certain proved they were happy to see Meta Knight with someone else after all these years. Even Sir Arthur made a few loose comments about the two, excited to see his once grief-stricken soldier moving on.

It was like everything felt like a fantastic dream. Far too good to be really true…

Yet, here they all were. Alive. Happy. Thriving. The very thought of Nightmare being gone had been nothing more than some wish that kept them all going. It had been their end goal, though so many had never dreamed they would live to see the day. Most were prepared to die for it.

Being prepared to live through the sweet days… everything still felt so surreal.

"Meta," Galacta Knight's voice spoke near the other's maskless face. The sunset brought fire to those red eyes; an endearing sort of flame. "Your eyes are green. What are you thinking about?"

Meta Knight hummed, gently rubbing at his doodled bandaging. "Just… how far things have come, given the short amount of time." He explained, watching the cotton-candy clouds fly by in the orange sky. A couple of stars were starting to show themselves. The sky never looked so beautiful, even for a simple sunset.

"Still can't believe it either?" Galacta Knight chuckled, sitting near him. "Nightmare is gone. T feels so strange to say… Even now."

A smile formed when Meta Knight spotted King Dedede chasing the young warriors below the hill. Their squeals of false fear and true delight were heart-warming. They could finally grow happily. The two observing needed to take a page from Kirby's book and just enjoy the flow. He was already living so easily in this big change.

Meta Knight wondered if he really understood what happened, or if he simply was just that capable of moving on so easily after everything that had happened.

Kirby himself paused for a moment to happily wave at his two loved ones. Oblivious as ever.

He unfortunately paid the ultimate price for this sweet action. King Dedede's mallet to his head and roaring laughter. The poor child was sent flying into a tree, knocking down a few apples from the branches. He shot a glare at the monarch, opening his mouth to inhale.

The hammer was quickly sucked in. It was clearly time for revenge with the way he grinned and swung his newly formed hammer playfully. It swung down, breaking a leftover apple before rising again to try and hit the king.

A chase began.

"Get him!" Keeby cheered, following Kirby. The little ones pursued the fleeing King Dedede. Each of them were giggling and squealing at their game with the kings cries for mercy.

A feathered wing went around the darker soldier. It was beautifully reflecting the sun's golden glow. If Meta Knight hadn't known Galacta Knight, he might've suspected there was a real angel here. But, he supposed Galacta Knight was close enough to one, despite the horns and red eyes.

"So… what do you want to do tonight, partner?" Galacta Knight chuckled at the word. Meta Knight hadn't been the only one still wrapping his head around reality. The old warrior was getting more comfortable with the idea of being in a same-sex relationship. It was endearing he loved him enough to break the norms he knew for so long. "Should we watch something when we return? You still can't do very much, I'm afraid."

The injured warrior shrugged. "You could make us dinner. We could enjoy each other's company." He wasn't sure of what to do. King Dedede had been incredibly lenient the past while. It had been nice to have a long break after all the chaos and fighting. "I could make some of my lollipops while you cook..."

Galacta Knight smiled at the idea. "It would make for a great dessert. I'm certain Sword and Blade would like that too… Kirby as well," he watched the children below, laughing when the children piled on top of the king. He would soon be dead through cuddles.

"We could also do something for ourselves. Alone," Meta Knight hummed, not really minding the idea of Kirby and his underlings joining. He did want some one-on-one time with his partner as well, however. "A date."

A pinch of red hit Galacta Knight's cheeks. "We… can't go anywhere too far." He hid a smile behind his glove. It was adorable the way his wing pushed Meta Knight closer to him while it fluffed up. "...Maybe we could… take another shower together after dinner?"

The idea was domestic, but something he would rather do a bit later. "We should go to a hotel."

The pink knight's red eyes widened. "H-Hotel? Wh-Why?"

Meta Knight grinned. "What's the matter? Can't the galaxy's strongest warrior hold his own against an injured knight?" He teased, feeling those magnificent feathers fluff up madly.

"Meta! Thou art hurt! Thee can't doth aught crazy!" Words slipping back into a more old tongue always were entertaining. A flustered Galacta Knight was the best treat of them all. "If I maketh a mistake I could kill you!"

"If you're not interested, we can just do the movie idea," Meta Knight chuckled, bringing out his own wing to wrap around Galacta Knight. It was like their arms were over each other. "My injury is improving… but I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for." He said more seriously.

Galacta Knight glanced away nervously, his gloved hands rubbing themselves. He bit his lip and stared back at the other knight. The poor thing was so hot with that painful mix of frustration and embarrassment.

"How… doth it even work between two males?" Words finally escaped him.

Meta Knight smiled and tried not to laugh. His pink eyes gave him away, making the other even more flustered. "I'm not going to laugh at you, it's not exactly a well-spoken about subject." His dark wing pulled the other a lot closer for a quick peck. "When you feel up to it, I'll show you. It's easier than explaining."

Galacta Knight blinked from the peck, smiling slightly. "Aye… Thanks, Meta." He shyly gave another one back, making the other smile. The ancient warrior then quietly added, "I… bethink I can tryeth…"

This really did feel like a dream. Excited by the notion, Meta Knight's wing gave the other a little squeeze. "Then, we'll go to a hotel after dinner. We'll just have to be careful of my injuries, but I'm sure you'll manage." Grinning, he took the other's hand. "You just need to avoid breaking the bed. I'll be just fine."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" A voice called behind them.

The two whirled around, both their wings fanning open. Falspar chuckled, giving them a friendly wave. "So, you guys finally gonna go on a hot date? It's about time! Though, Meta, you think you can handle it? You got a nasty cut on you, you know. You're gonna get a scar like me if you're not careful."

"I know. I've been through worse." Meta Knight smiled, giving the embarrassed warrior a reassuring wink. "Now, you didn't just come up here to interrupt my time with Galacta, did you? What do you need?"

The green warrior shook his head. "Nah, just wanted to invite you guys to a race over in the city. Silica and Joe invited me, Dragato, Noisurat, and Arthur. They wanted to see if you were up for it too, or at least watching with Dragato and Joe, but if you guys have a hot date, go do that. We're gonna be here for a while longer. Arthur likes Popstar a lot."

"So I see," Meta Knight smiled. "Tell them we'll join next time."

"Ho… yes. Thank thee," Galacta Knight tried to get some words in, though they sounded nervous and embarrassed. He had a lot to learn about this sort of thing.

Falspar chuckled at the two. "Will do! You two love-birds have fun! You deserve it!" He waved at them as his metal wings formed for an easy flight. "Catch you later!" He flew off into the darkening sky.

The couple watched him leave. Galacta Knight was quick to help Meta Knight stand up so they could enjoy a walk toward the village.

"Ah, Meta, should I get your mask for you?" Galacta Knight asked before they even took a step. "The townsfolk have yet to see thy face!"

Meta Knight felt his own cheek mulling it over. He shook his head, giving him a tiny smile. "You wanted us to be free of war-related things, right? The fighting is over. It… should be alright," the words should have sounded more confidant, but they didn't.

Galacta Knight was touched by the effort. "Well, Meta… my love-" He paused blushing at what he just said before continuing, "-Ahem… I don't want to push you into anything you would rather not. I do understand thy situation. It is really okay."

Shooting an attempted, better smile the indigo soldier said, "I think I'm willing to try." He took the other's hand once more, giving it a small squeeze.

It was like watching fireworks with those red eyes. They lit up so brightly. "Meta…" He squeezed the hand in his as well. The feathery appendages brushed against the scaly ones tenderly. The pink warrior leaned in for a kiss.

Surprisingly it wasn't as timid as before. Galacta Knight was putting in some effort to really give Meta Knight something good.

Once they were apart, those invading pink lips smiled. "I truly love thee. Despite everything."

He returned the smile, eyes still a vibrant pink. "And I love you as well." Meta Knight tugged at Galacta Knight's arm. "Let's go finally enjoy this life we fought for."

"Yes," Galacta Knight agreed. "Let's go."


End file.
